The Bloody Guardian
by pain17ification
Summary: After waking up from a 6yr coma, Kushina learns of her son's hard life and dawns the cape of her predecessors, the Uzu Wraiths. She will watch over him, train him, and raise him from the shadows while striking down those who wish harm upon him with furious vengeance. She is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's Bloody Guardian! Dark, Uzumaki-centric!
1. Chapter 1: From the Shadows

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the first chapter of a new story called, "The Bloody Guardian". This story is a dark, Kushina-centric FanFic where everyone thinks that she's dead, but in reality, she watches her son, Naruto, from the shadows and raises him in secret. There might be some elements of Assassin's Creed (mainly weaponry and skills) that will show, but it is mainly a Naruto-verse FanFic.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"**Bijuu speech"**

'**Bijuu thoughts'**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 1: From the Shadows

A lone, cloaked figure sat on one of the many rooftops of the Hidden Village of Konoha, observing the bane of the village's hatred. They were dressed in a black-hooded robe that was held closed by a crimson sash, blood red pants, black leather boots, and black fingerless gloves. Through the shadows of their hood, one could see the amethyst orbs that are their eyes. They held a look of pure calm with a sliver of hate deep inside.

The figure was keeping an eye on Konoha's Kyubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; though he does not know of his true lineage and refers to himself as just Uzumaki. He was dressed in bright orange pants, a black shirt covered by an orange jacket, blue sandals, and a pair of green goggles that held back his spiky blonde hair. He was sitting on the swing in front of the village's Shinobi Academy, his expression full of sadness and self loathing. He turned his gaze to the other students who had passed being congratulated by their families. They had it lucky; they didn't start out completely alone and helpless.

Naruto's depression soon changed to a look of envy as he saw the newly appointed Genin proudly presenting their new headbands to their parents. He saw the love held between parent and child and constantly asked himself why he was the one who had to live his life without a family. Unable to take the sight anymore, he got up to leave but was stopped by one of his teachers: Mizuki.

The figure on the roof viewed the scene from their perch and was able to feel the child's aura shift from depressed to angry and they sighed in sadness. They knew that they should have done something _much_ sooner, but then they (as in Naruto and the figure) would be on the run from the village constantly, and that was no way that Kushina Uzumaki wanted to raise her child. That's right; under the cowl of the black robes was the mother of Naruto, and the wife of the late Yondaime Hokage. She was somehow able to survive the attack on her family by the mysterious masked man, but just barely. She was able to remain hidden with the assistance of her only student: Anko Mitarashi, the ex-student of Orochimaru, and the so-called "Snake Whore" of Konoha.

Two years before Naruto was born, Anko had returned to village after escaping from her old teacher. She, along with 9 others, was given the _Curse Mark_ from Orochimaru and only she had survived. She was able to escape from the hideout that she was held captive in, but at the cost of some of her memories. Apparently, the _Curse Mark_ was to blame for their disappearance. Once she returned, she was looked over by many doctors, but they couldn't help her; not like they wanted to though. Who would want to help the student of a traitor? Kushina would.

The woman visited the mentally scarred 12yr old one day and took a good look at the seal that the snake gave her. It was full of corrupted chakra, and Kushina had a theory. If the seal used to stop the Kyubi's influence (which was _full _of corrupted chakra) could do so without fail, then who's to say that it can't do the same for Anko's _Curse Mark_? Kushina explained her theory to the poor girl, and she agreed to try it. Anything to cut off her old ties to the snake. So that night, Kushina prepared the seal and snuck into the Hospital. She then placed the seal over the _Curse Mark_ and the effects were instantaneous. The mark disappeared from Anko's skin and she felt free. The 12yr old thanked the woman profusely and said that she would do _anything_ to repay her for her kindness. Kushina decided to take Anko as a student in secret and began teaching her the skills she knew.

After the attack from the masked man, a 14yr old Anko located her teacher and took her to one of the safe houses known only to the Namikaze family. Kushina, while drastically weakened, was able to point her student in the right direction before she lost consciousness and went comatose. For the following 6 years, Kushina was stuck in a coma but was watched over every day by her student. Anko also took the liberty of watching over her teacher's son and made sure that the attempts on his life were thwarted and that the people responsible were left unable to escape capture.

When Kushina woke from her coma, she was met with the sight of her now 20yr old student who explained all that happened during her comatose state. From Naruto's Jinchuriki status being revealed, to the many attempts on his life, and finally the pure hatred that the villagers showed him; nothing about her son's life was left out to Kushina. This left the woman in a state of pure rage and she was about to go and give the village a piece of her mind, but she was stopped by Anko who explained that if she just revealed herself out of the blue, then it would cause much more harm than good. Especially with Naruto since he was seen as both a scapegoat and a future weapon for the village. Kushina reluctantly agreed with her student and she decided to go back to her Clan's roots and dawn the cowl of the of the "Uzu Wraiths"; a group of trained shinobi of Uzushiogakure that were taught the skills necessary to be, not only shinobi, but assassins.

For the next 8 years, Kushina and Anko watched over Naruto; Kushina from the shadows and Anko from the "light". While Kushina kept herself hidden from view and protected her son in secret, Anko proudly professed her status as protector and friend to the Kyubi Jinchuriki. While this made Anko a much bigger target of the village's hate, she only cared for the safety of her teacher's son, who she soon saw as someone very precious to her.

Back to the story, Kushina watched the assistant of Iruka, Mizuki she thinks he was called, talk to Naruto and saw her son run off with a big smile on his face. Kushina was suspicious of the silver-haired man. She knew that he was a _serious_ Kyubi hater, so whatever he had planned for her son would most likely cause her son more pain. She followed her son and made sure that whatever happened would not hurt him.

That Night (after Naruto steals the Forbidden Scroll)

Naruto was currently on his way to the specified place that Mizuki had told him to go to. Kushina followed him and shook her head at the utter failure of Konoha's security. Honestly, how could a child wearing "kill me orange" sneak past, not just regular shinobi, but _Anbu_ as well and take the Forbidden Scroll? It was pathetic in her eyes…

Back to shadowing her son, she noticed that he definitely had the Uzumaki stamina and that he looked so much like his father. She couldn't help but smile at that. Her son would be quite the heartthrob when he gets older. She sighed and then thought, 'That is _if_ he's seen as more than the Kyubi reborn… Oh, my son, I swear I will always be there for you…'

She saw him stop in a clearing and rest against a tree before deciding to look in the scroll. She heard him complain about how the first was "another stupid clone jutsu", and she couldn't help but silently giggle at how cute her son was when he was frustrated. She then watched as he resigned himself to learning the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ and saw him get it in only _three_ tries! He even made over _twenty_ clones! She did a fist pump in her mind and whispered out, "Way to go, Sochi!" After learning that, he went on to learning a more _destructive_ version and saw him practicing the _Explosive Clone_ technique. She was proud to see him be smart enough to give the clone as little chakra as possible, but the explosion was still the same as a couple paper bombs. 'Not a bad start, 'she thought. 'He just needs to practice chakra control.'

After half an hour of watching her son practice the two techniques, both separately and in synch, she saw Iruka show up and scold Naruto for taking the scroll. She saw the utter confusion in her son's eyes, and then saw Mizuki throw multiple shuriken at Iruka and Naruto. Iruka took the hit for her son, earning him major points in her book, and told Naruto to run. He did so and was followed immediately by Mizuki. Kushina followed as well after leaving a _Shadow Clone_ to stay hidden and make sure Iruka followed as well.

She caught up to them and saw Iruka appear not even 5 seconds after. After some small arguing between the two Chunin, Iruka was yelling for Mizuki not to tell Naruto something. The silver-haired man ignored him and blurted out, "The reason the villagers hate you, Naruto, is because you're the Kyubi reborn! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

She saw her son freeze up and leave himself open for the incoming giant shuriken. Once again, however, Iruka took the hit before she could do anything and she heard him give many reassurances to Naruto, who was staring at his teacher in shock. Mizuki then taunted Iruka and asked him why he helped Naruto when the fox killed his parents. Iruka faced Mizuki and said, "That's true, and I do hate the fox… But, Naruto is _not_ the Kyubi! He is a shinobi of the Leaf, and is my precious student!"

Kushina smiled to Iruka and thought, 'If I ever have to go through with _Operation: Purge_, you will be one of the few I spare, Iruka-san.'

She then saw Mizuki about to throw the final giant shuriken, but he was stopped by Naruto head-butting him in the gut. The blow made Mizuki lose his grip on the weapon and fly into a tree. Naruto glared at him and growled out, "If you _ever_ lay a hand on my sensei, _I'll kill you_!"

"Go ahead and try it, Demon Fox! I'll take you down without breaking a sweat!"

"Try it. I'll return whatever you throw at me a _hundredfold_."

Her son then made so many clones that covered the entire clearing. One appeared next to her and noticed her, but she held up a finger in a "shushing" motion and whispered to it, "I'll talk to you later." The clone nodded and proceeded to assist his "brothers" in beating Mizuki. Once they were done, Kushina pulled a clone aside and told it, "Make sure Naruto knows that I'll meet him at his apartment. Only tell Naruto, understand?" The clone nodded and left her alone. She then used _Shunshin_ to head to her son's apartment.

Naruto's Home (after talking with the Hokage about Mizuki's "Test")

Kushina was sitting on the couch in Naruto's apartment waiting for her son. She saw how crappy it looked and grew angry at how little her son was given for holding back the one thing _everyone_ in Konoha feared. She then heard the door open and saw the blonde walk in. He looked at her suspiciously, but she merely went through a couple of handsigns and the walls slowed blue when she was done.

"What did you just do?" asked Naruto.

"I used a _Silencing Jutsu_ on the room. The old man loves using that crystal ball of his to watch over you, and I couldn't let him see me. Only you and one other have that right in this entire village."

Naruto shifted slightly and asked, "Who are you? I've never seen a person like you before, yet you act like you've known me my whole life…"

She smiled in the shadows of her hood and replied, "I'm someone who loves you and has watched over you for the past 8 years."

This shocked Naruto. This woman said that she loves him and watched over him? Who the hell was she and why did she reveal herself now?

"I know this must be shocking to you, but I'm telling you the truth, Naruto-kun. Along with Anko, I've watched out for you while you were in the village. I wasn't there for you for the first 6 years of your life, but I swore that I would _not_ miss out on the rest of it! You're the most important thing to me, Naruto, "she the removed her hood, showing her beautiful face, violet eyes, and crimson hair, "my son…"

(End)

So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? I thought about this idea for a few weeks and decided to go through with it. Before you ask, I said it was Kushina centric, but I will still show some things from Naruto's point of view. Kushina will not be paired with anyone, but I'm thinking of having Naruto with a female Haku… Not sure about that yet. Anyways, please R&R!

I will try to update this every Saturday starting next week.

Next Time: Kushina has revealed herself to her son! How will he take this? Will he deny it, or will he accept Kushina into his life? Stay Tuned!

See ya guys later!

-pain17ification


	2. Chapter 2: Proof, Love, and Plans

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter has Kushina trying to convince Naruto that she really is his mother and that she does care for him. Anko also comes to help convince him as well as admit something to Kushina.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"**Bijuu speech"**

'**Bijuu thoughts'**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 2: Proof, Love, and Plans

Naruto stood in his apartment in silence after Kushina told him that she was his mother. It shook him to the core, especially when he originally believed that he was an orphan whose parents either died or just dumped him at the orphanage. Now, this woman who he just met tonight is telling him that she's his mother and has been watching him from the shadows for the past 8 years.

"How do I know that you aren't just trying to deceive me like so many of the villagers did before? How can I trust you after just meeting you? For all I know, you could be trying to kill me while my guard is down!" he cried out, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

Kushina's eyes were also tearing up. She couldn't believe how little trust her son had for other people. She knew that the villagers would eventually break him, but seeing it up close was just too much for the redhead.

"What do I have to do to prove that you can trust me?" she asked in desperation.

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he thought it over. He thought over everything she told him and finally came up with a solution. "You said that Anko-chan has been helping you watch over me, right?" At her nod, he continued, "Then, if she vouches for you, I'll give you a chance."

Kushina couldn't have smiled brighter. Her son was giving her a chance to prove herself trustworthy! She couldn't screw it up, so she bit her right thumb, pulled back the sleeve over her left arm, and spread her blood on the seal on her left forearm.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked her.

Still smiling, she responded, "This seal is known as a _Bond Seal_. It is made by having two parties make a binding contract with one another. I have the one you see on my arm while Anko has the other. We made it years ago when I helped her get rid of her _Curse Mark_ and she swore herself to me as my student. The seal works as a locater, communicator, and fail-safe (1)."

"What do mean by 'fail-safe'?"

"If one of us breaks the contract without removing the seal, the one who broke it will have their chakra network become tainted and kill them. It's mainly to ensure that both parties uphold their end of the deal."

"Okay, so what did you just do with your seal now?"

"I contacted Anko and made her aware of my location. She should be here soon."

Dango Bar

Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin of Konoha, was having a friendly chat with her friend Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress. They were merely talking about how their recent missions went and about life in general. Kurenai then decided to ask a different question topic out of the blue.

"So Anko, what's up with you and that Uzumaki kid?" she asked her violet-haired friend.

Anko had a slight blush on her face at the question. She was Naruto's friend and protector, but the woman was slowly developing feelings for the blonde knucklehead. She admired his drive, determination, and compassion for the few bonds he had. Hell, whenever they hung out together, he treated her like she was the most important person in the world to him, and it warmed her heart whenever he did so.

"We're friends Kurenai, and I trust you with a lot of things, so don't blab this out to anyone, alright?" she asked her red-eyed friend. Kurenai nodded and Anko said, "I think I may be falling for the little gaki."

This shocked Kurenai. Anko never admitted to liking anyone, especially since everyone still saw her as a traitor's pupil and nothing more. "You're falling for him?" she asked in shock.

Anko nodded and replied, "He just has this aura about him that draws me to him. He always gets up after getting knocked down, he strives to do what's right, and he treats me like I'm the best thing that ever happened to him. I've never had someone treat me like that without some ulterior motive. That's what made me admire him and fall for him."

Kurenai was shocked even further at that. Her friend was being completely serious here and admitted to falling for the village's pariah. She smiled to her friend and said, "Well, that's good. I'm happy for you, Anko."

"You are?" Anko asked in surprise.

Kurenai nodded and replied, "Yes, it's about time someone treated you like you should be treated; other than me of course."

Anko smiled at her friend and said, "Thanks Nai-chan."

Suddenly, Anko felt a slight tingle on her left forearm and a vision of Naruto's apartment room came to her mind. She knew that Kushina was responsible for it, but what was going on? In the vision, she saw Naruto staring straight at her, so that meant that Kushina had revealed herself to him. But why did she?

Throwing down enough money to pay for the dango she ate, Anko stood up and said, "Sorry Nai-chan, but something's come up. I have to go." She then left the bar before Kurenai could utter another word.

'Wonder what's gotten into her, 'she thought.

Anko was roof-hopping at high speed so that she could get to Naruto's apartment quickly. She moved so fast that even the Anbu only saw a purple and tan blur pass them by. Kushina's training methods had really paid off for Anko. She was faster, stronger, and more perceptive than she ever had been.

When she made it to the complex, she hurried to the blonde's front door and knocked. She couldn't hear a thing from the other side of the door, so she figured that Kushina had placed a _Silencing Jutsu_ on the room. She decided to call out, "Naruto-kun, it's Anko! Open up!"

After a few more seconds, the door opened and Naruto saw that his friend was on the other side. He smiled and greeted, "Hey Anko-chan! Can you come in?"

She nodded and was led inside. She noticed that Kushina was on the couch with her hood off, revealing her face to the world. Anko gave her a small smile and said, "Hey there, sensei."

Kushina returned the smile and replied, "Hello Anko."

Naruto had just finished shutting and locking the door before he turned to the two women and said, "Anko-chan, this lady told me a few things that need your confirmation."

Anko nodded and asked, "Alright, what did she tell you?"

"She said that she has been watching me for the past 8 years, that she was in a coma for the 6 years before that, that you have helped her watch out for me, and that she was my mother." He took a deep breath and ended with, "Is what she said true, Anko-chan? Is she really my mother?"

Anko was quiet for a bit before she took the blonde into a gentle hug and said, "Yes, all of it is true, Naruto-kun." She let him go and waved her arm at Kushina while saying, "She is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the Red Death of Konoha, the previous Kyubi Jinchuriki, the wife of the late Yondaime Hokage, and… your mother, Naruto-kun."

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. So, what Kushina said was true after all. Not only that, but she was the previous host of the fox _and_ the Yondaime Hokage's _wife_. If that was true, then that means…

"The Yondaime was my father?" he asked the both of them in shock.

They both nodded and Kushina said, "Hai Naruto-kun, Minato-kun was my husband before he gave up his life to protect the village and seal the Kyubi into you. Before you get upset," she said while noticing Naruto clench his fists in anger, "you must know that he couldn't have asked for anyone to just give their child up for the sealing. Would you have done that?" Naruto slowly shook his head no. "Then I'm sure that you now know what he went through before the sealing. He wanted the village to see you as a hero, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't happen; and I was right. The villagers dismissed Minato's final wish and treat you like you are less than dirt. It sickens me that I used to help protect those _people,_" she finished while saying "people" in a venomous tone.

Naruto was slowly calming down and had tears in his eyes before he asked, "Did you ever regret-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT QUESTION!" Kushina interrupted him. "I would never regret giving birth to you, Naruto-kun, and neither would your father! So, don't you ever think that we do!"

Naruto was surprised at her outburst and was slightly scared after it. She noticed this and slowly embraced him in a hug. It was the first hug she had ever given him since his birth and it brought tears of joy to both eyes of mother and son. Naruto hugged her back and began crying his heart out at the return of his mother. He may not know about her, but he was determined to give her a chance.

Anko smiled at the heartwarming scene and wiped a stray tear from her own eye. 'I guess they deserve some alone time. Don't wanna be a third wheel…' she thought before she made her way to the door. She was about to reach for the knob before her wrist was grabbed from behind. She turned and saw Naruto had grabbed it and that he was smiling at her. She smiled back before he crashed into her with a hug. She was surprised but welcomed it anyway.

"Thank you for everything, Anko-chan."

She smiled at him and held him tighter before she replied, "No Naruto-kun, thank _you_ for everything." She then surprised the blonde, and his observing mother, by kissing him on his whiskered cheek. She chuckled at his now red cheeks and decided to tease him a little. "Ne, Naruto-kun are you blushing?"

He blushed a little deeper as he sputtered out gibberish. Kushina laughed behind her hand and Anko merely silenced the boy by kissing his other cheek. He surprised them both by fainting at that. The two women looked at the downed blonde then at each other before the burst out laughing.

After a while, Kushina asked, "So what was that all about, Anko? Kissing my son like that?"

Anko blushed slightly and replied, "I uh… Well… That is…" She then took a deep breath and said, "I think that I may be falling for the kid."

This surprised the redhead. "Really?" she asked.

Anko nodded and said, "He just seems so… I don't know any other word to say other than 'perfect'." Kushina was quiet, allowing Anko to continue. "He has a heart of gold, an unbeatable drive, and he treats me like I'm someone very special to him. I don't know what else these feelings I have could be other than-"

"Love," Kushina finished, shocking her pupil. "You love him, Anko, and the feeling is so foreign to you that you're afraid of what may come from it. Am I right?"

Anko was silent for a bit before she turned to look at the passed out blonde. She smiled softly and said, "Yes… I do love him… And yes, I am afraid of what could become of this, but…"

Kushina listened to her pupil before she stopped. "But…?"

Anko looked to her sensei with a fire in her eyes. "But I won't let that fear hold me back."

Kushina nodded with a smile and said, "Very good, Anko. I'm sure that he'll return the feeling one day." She then lifted her son to place him on his bed. Before she entered his room, she turned back to Anko and said, "You also have my blessing, Anko. If you are successful, then I only ask that you be there for him and never let go." With her piece said, she left her student in the main room to let the words sink in.

Anko was in a stunned silence before she broke into one of the biggest grins she ever made. 'I will never let him go, Kushina-sensei. He means the world to me.' She then left the apartment room via the window and went home for the night.

About an hour later

Naruto was slowly coming to from his fainting spell. He was surprised that Anko kissed him on his cheek, not once, but _twice_! He wondered what she meant by them. He also wondered what Kushina would say about it. He was about to get up when a familiar voice said, "You should rest more, Naruto-kun. You have your team placements tomorrow, after all."

He turned to the voice and saw Kushina leaning against the wall near his bed with a smile on her face. "How long was I out?"

"Only for an hour; give or take 10 minutes. Anko left a little while after you passed out. She really cares for you, Naruto-kun," she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled as well and replied, "Yeah, and I care about her too. She means a lot to me." He then turned serious and asked, "So, what happens now? I mean, you said that the Village Council will cause problems if they see you. And it's not like you could just take the 'demon child' away from here, right?"

"Actually, that is _exactly_ what I plan on doing," she admitted to him.

"Come again?" he asked in confusion.

Kushina smirked and said, "Not now, of course, but soon I plan on leaving the village with you. I've had _plenty_ of time to think it over, and I don't see a reason not to." She then had a scowl on her face and said, "This is _not_ the Konoha I grew up in. they knew that I was the previous Jinchuriki, but they didn't give a flying fuck about that! I was treated with the same respect as any other shinobi or kunoichi. But now, they treat Jinchuriki like scum and 'demon spawn' and I _won't_ allow that to happen to you anymore."

Naruto was amazed at the amount of determination coming from her. He also saw that she was completely serious about this and that she really did care for him. He smiled and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that… kaa-san (mother)."

Kushina was shocked at what he just said. 'He called me kaa-san!' she thought happily. She then nodded to him and replied, "I promise, Naruto-kun. And an Uzumaki _never_ breaks their promises." She then said softly, "Now, go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, Sochi (son)."

He nodded and was asleep in a manner of minutes. Kushina looked on with a loving smile and kissed him goodnight on his forehead. She then left the room to sleep on the couch. She swore that she wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt her son again and promised to be there for him as his guardian from the shadows.

The Bloody Guardian of the Kyubi Jinchuriki would soon be a most feared name throughout all of Konoha.

(End)

(1) = Think of it like the "Unbreakable Vow" from Harry Potter (a series I do not own).

So, what did you guys think? Pretty good, right?

I've decided to have Naruto with Anko, female Haku, and someone else that you, my readers, will vote for in this FanFic. Kushina will not try to be with anyone again because she still loves Minato and refuses to have a second relationship.

The choices are:

Tenten (the Weapons Mistress of Konoha)  
Temari (the Wind Mistress of Suna)  
Hanabi (the Icy Firecracker of the Hyuuga)  
or a mix of the three

I will leave the choices up until one of them receives over 15 votes. I will _not_ accept votes from PMs, understand?

I know I said "Next Saturday", but I'll be out of town that day. So, I posted today! *foxy grin*

Don't forget to R&R!

Next Time: Kushina observes the beginning of her son's shinobi career and notices that a few people of Konoha could actually be worthy recruits of the Uzu Wraiths. Who is a potential candidate? Stay Tuned

-pain17ification


	3. Chapter 3: Teams and Possible Wraiths

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter has Kushina looking for anyone who helped Naruto in his life. She also spots some potential "Wraiths".

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

Poll Notice: The poll is over! And wow was it close! However, Temari beat Tenten/Temari by _one_ vote, so Temari is the third and final girl in Naruto's little harem. Tenten and Hanabi will still have important roles, but not as romantic interests for our blonde hero.

So, the story is a Naru/Anko/femHaku/Tema FanFic.

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"**Bijuu speech"**

'**Bijuu thoughts'**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 3: Teams and Possible Wraiths

The next morning found Naruto awakened by his noisy alarm clock. He turned it off by smacking it, making it fly into the wall and break apart.

"Stupid alarm…" he mumbled. He then heard a woman giggle slightly and saw that Kushina was in the living room getting up as well.

"I was just like that at your age. I _hated_ getting up early," she said to him. "How are feeling this morning, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had to take a minute to realize that what happened last night was all real before he replied, "Eh, I'm okay I guess." He then got out of bed and started to get ready for team placements. He would finally be put into a Genin Team and begin his shinobi career. He was slightly nervous about something and Kushina saw it.

"What's wrong Sochi?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just a little nervous about who I'll be teamed with. I mean, my grades were terrible, so that makes me the 'dead last' of my class. That means I'll be with the 'rookie of the year', which is Sasuke-teme (bastard). I don't know who my other teammate will be though…"

Kushina thought on it for a bit before she said, "If I remember correctly, the top kunoichi should be your other teammate. Who is that?"

Naruto paled and said, "Aw fuck, it's Sakura…" He then got bopped on the head and cried out, "Ow! What the hell was that for?" That earned him a second smack.

"Listen, I may not have been there for you as much as I wanted to be, but now that I am here, I will not tolerate that kind of language! Understand?" Kushina asked her son who was nursing the small bumps on his head.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh, did you have to hit me so hard? It's not like I had anyone to tell me any better…"

Kushina flinched at that and whispered out, "I'm sorry…"

Naruto saw her mood drop and mentally said, 'Smooth Naruto. Now she feels guilty again…' He then sighed and said, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right. You didn't have anyone to teach you any better. If anything, I'll bet Anko would've _encouraged_ your choice of words. You had every right to remind me of my failings."

Naruto then surprised her by embracing her and saying, "Kaa-san, I don't want to see you beat yourself up over this. I understand why you couldn't appear; I may not like it, but I understand. I forgive you, so please stop being so depressed."

Kushina smiled and returned the embrace. "Arigato (thank you) Naruto-kun. I'm glad that you forgive me and I promise to do better as a mother."

Naruto let her go and said, "I'm sure you will. Now, I have to go see my new team. I'll see you afterwards, right?" He sounded somewhat anxious. He was scared of her leaving him and didn't want to feel that type of pain again.

Kushina notice it and reassured him by kissing him on the forehead, earning her a slightly blushing blonde. She giggled slightly and replied, "Yes, I promise."

Naruto gave her a huge grin and then left for the Academy. Kushina watched him go and decided to look around town. She felt like visiting a certain family to convey her gratitude for helping with her son. So, she set off…

…for Ichiraku's Ramen.

Ramen Stand

Kushina arrived fairly quickly to the stand and saw that business was slow. She sighed at the reason why and again cursed the stupidity of the idiots of Konoha. She entered the stand and was immediately greeted by Ayame Ichiraku, the daughter of the Ramen Chef, Teuchi Ichiraku.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen! What will you have?" asked Ayame.

Kushina, under the hood of her cloak, smiled at the girl's kindness. She then said, "I'll have 2 bowls of miso ramen, please."

"Coming right up!" the girl replied cheerfully. After conveying the order to her father, she turned to Kushina and asked, "So who are you? I've never seen someone dressed like you before."

Kushina smiled to the girl and replied cryptically, "I'm the mother of someone hated by most and cared for by few."

Ayame was confused at that and thought on it for a bit before a 'light bulb' went off in her head, causing her to gasp in shock. "Y-You're Naruto-kun's m-mother?" she asked in surprise.

Kushina quickly shushed the girl, looked around for anyone suspicious, and answered, "Yes, I am. And I wish to thank you and your father for helping watch over my son. I'm in your debt."

Ayame switched her look of shock for one of anger. "If you're his mother, then where were you? Do you even know what Naruto-kun has been through?! He was brought to the brink of death too many times to keep track of and you could have-" She was stopped by a hand being placed on her shoulder. She looked and saw that it was her father who was watching the woman with a slight glare.

"Now calm down, Ayame. I'm sure that Kushina-san has her reasons, right?" he asked the hooded redhead.

Kushina gave a hollow chuckle and replied, "Always to the point, eh Teuchi-san? Yes, I have a reason. You see, for the first six years of Naruto-kun's life, I was in a comatose state and wouldn't awaken. After I finally did, I was convinced to stay hidden so that the Council wouldn't make my son's life harder than it already was. Imagine if I did come back, only to be taken away from him again. It would devastate both him and me. I couldn't put him through that."

"So why reveal yourself now?" Teuchi asked her.

"Because I plan to take my son away from here when the time is right. I revealed myself to him because I couldn't stand seeing him so alone anymore. I couldn't just watch from the shadows anymore. I have already told Naruto-kun everything last night and have earned myself another chance to be there for him. I won't waste my only shot at being together with my son," she said with a burning conviction.

Teuchi watched her and saw her violet eyes under the shadow of her hood. He saw her determination and regret and nodded to her. "Then I hope you keep your promise to him, Kushina. He needs you now more than ever. Now then, when you have a set time for leaving, make sure to let me and Ayame know. This village has lost my respect for what they've done to such an innocent young man and I can't stand being here anymore than necessary."

Kushina was surprised at that and saw that Ayame had agreed with her father completely. She smiled to them and said, "I'll make sure to let you know. Thank you for all you've done for Naruto-kun." She had just finished her ramen and was about to leave before she turned back and asked, "By the way, do you know of anyone else who helped Naruto-kun? I want to let the ones who actually do care for him know of my plans for his future."

Teuchi was thinking it over while Ayame answered, "Well, he has received help from a Genin kunoichi in the class ahead of him. I don't know her name, but she has twin buns in her hair; you can't miss them." She thought some more and said, "I also saw that a girl from the Hyuuga Clan, or at least I think it was them, help him out one time. She's a couple years younger than him, but she still showed him some kindness. She had dark brown hair and white eyes like the Hyuuga. That's all I know."

Teuchi added, "I have noticed that one of the Anbu has made sure to keep a close watch on Naruto for his protection. I believe they had a Neko (cat) mask."

Kushina nodded and committed those traits to memory before saying, "Thank you. I'll be sure to look into them." She then left to find out who Naruto's team would be.

With Naruto

"Team 7 will be… Sakura Haruno… Naruto Uzumaki… and Sasuke Uchiha," called out a slightly bandaged Iruka. He then called out the other teams but Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was too busy dreading his new 'teammates'; if he could even call them that.

The students were given an hour break before the Jonin came to pick up their teams. Naruto was resting on the branch of a tree when he heard someone land on a nearby branch. He looked to see that it was Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's younger sister and heiress of the clan. Naruto smiled when he saw her. She was nothing like Hinata. Where Hinata was shy, quiet, and constantly belittling herself, Hanabi was bold, outspoken, and confident in herself.

"Hey there, Hanabi!" he greeted. "What brings you here? I thought you would be training with your father?"

Hanabi shook her head and replied, "No, I was given the day off to rest. Father says that too much work will leave one too tired in the future. So, he gave me the day off. I heard that you and neechan (older sister) were getting your teams today."

"Yeah, I'm with the teme and the banshee. Hinata is with Kiba and Shino. I guess that they're going to be a tracker team."

Hanabi nodded and said, "That makes sense. I assume you're not happy with the results of your team?"

"What was your first clue?" he retorted with a small grin. That earned him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Baka (idiot), I know that. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You've certainly grown up since we met those six months ago."

"Well, let's just say that I had a recent life-changing discovery; actually 2 of them."

Hanabi raised a slender brow and was about to ask what happened, but the bell rang and Naruto had to return to the classroom. He promised to meet up with her again another time and she agreed. Naruto was the only one who didn't call her "Hyuuga-sama" or "Hanabi-sama" and it was a welcome change to her. Truth be told, Hanabi despised her clan and how it was run. She hated how the "Branch" families were servants while the "Main" house was like royalty. She wished to change it, but had to wait until either she or Hinata were named the new head.

She sighed to herself and made to leave, but a dark-robed figure stood in her path. "So, you're the one who helped out Naruto-kun so long ago, eh?"

Hanabi was confused at who this person was. They obviously sounded female, but she didn't know her. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she asked, "Is that a problem to you?"

The woman raised her hands in a placating manner and replied, "No, in fact I'm grateful to you for doing so. He needs good friends like you, Hanabi-san."

Hanabi slowly got into the Jyuken (Gentle Fist) stance and asked, "Who are you and how do you know w about Naruto and me?"

The woman looked around before saying, "If you wish to know the truth, go with Naruto-kun after his sensei dismisses him and his teammates."

And with that, the figure left a confused Hyuuga heiress alone. Hanabi couldn't sense her chakra signature at all and it surprised her. Deciding to heed the advice, she went to look around town and wait for Naruto to be dismissed.

With Team 7

"So, tell me about yourselves," said Kakashi Hatake, the Jonin sensei of Team 7. "Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and plans for the future. I'll demonstrate. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes, dislikes, and hobbies and my dream is not something you should here." He met their annoyed looks with his infamous eye-smile. "Now you guys…"

Sakura went up first. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes… *looks to Sasuke*. My hobbies… *looks again*. My plan for the future… *looks _again_ but lets out a squeal*. My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!"

Naruto gave her an irritated look and retorted, "You disliking me is no different than any other person in this damn village." He then turned to Kakashi and said, "I guess I'll go next. The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Likes are ramen, the _few_ people who actually give me the time of day, and training. Dislikes are practically the _entire_ village, rapists, and arrogant people. Hobbies are pranks, training, and survival studies. Plans for future... I guess to find freedom somehow…"

Kakashi mentally cringed at Naruto's introduction. He never expected the boy to be _this_ angry at what he had been through, but he knew that Naruto had every right to be. He sighed to himself and thought, 'Minato-sensei, I bet you are turning in your grave right now…' He then turned to Sasuke and said, "And lastly, you."

Sasuke grunted and said, "My name is Sasuke _Uchiha_. I don't like a lot of things because I dislike many things. I have few hobbies and my plans for the future are to restore my clan… and _kill_ a certain man."

Kakashi sighed again and thought, 'Boy, do I have my work cut out for me.' "Alright team, we will have our first training session tomorrow at 7am. We would normally do a second test, but the Council feels as if you three are all ready enough to begin training immediately."

Naruto scoffed mentally at that and thought, 'Yeah right. They just don't want their _precious_ Uchiha and _secret weapon_ to be sent back to the academy. Sakura probably got off the hook since her mom is a Council member.' He then got up and said, "If we're done here, can I go now sensei? I kinda have somewhere I need to be."

Kakashi raised a brow at that but complied. "Sure, go ahead. Team dismissed." He then used _Shunshin_ (Body Flicker) to leave while Naruto jumped to a nearby roof and continued roof-jumping to the Forest of Death (FoD for short). The other two merely walked home, Sakura pestering for a date every 5 minutes.

Once Naruto arrived, he noticed a note from Anko stuck to a tree by a kunai. The note said that she was away on a mission and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. Naruto sighed to himself and decided to head to the Hagane Shop, a shinobi weapons shop owned by Dustin Hagane whose daughter, Tenten was a friend of Naruto's. The two met one time when Naruto was practicing his kunai throwing. Tenten, being the weapons expert that she was, came up to him and helped him with his abysmal progress. After a couple of hours, Naruto had improved greatly and the two agreed to meet and train together more in the future. That was about a year ago and Naruto and Tenten were very good friends during that time.

When he got to the shop, he noticed Kushina, in her cloaked outfit, talking to Tenten. From what little he could hear, she was thanking the girl for being Naruto's friend and Tenten stated that she didn't need to be thanked. Naruto walked in at that moment and said, "Hey there Tenten! I see that you've met Shinku (Crimson)." He decided to give Kushina a code name and his mother caught on real quick.

"Hey there Naruto-kun. I was just talking to your friend, Tenten. She's quite the kunoichi from what I hear."

Tenten blushed slightly at the praise and said, "Oh, I'm not so special; at least not like Tsunade-sama or Kushina-sama. Those two are my idols."

Kushina mentally chuckled and Naruto did so out loud. "You're too modest, Tenten. You're a great kunoichi; you even helped me with my weapons training. And I was not a pretty sight, remember?"

This made Tenten laugh and reply, "Yeah, I remember. Thanks for the compliment Naruto, Shinku-san. So, how was team placement, Naruto?"

"I got stuck with the teme and the banshee."

"Owch…" Tenten commented.

"Yeah, I know. So anyway, I just came over to say hi and let you know."

Tenten nodded with a smile and said, "Alright, well good luck Naruto."

"Actually," Kushina interrupted, "would you mind coming with us for a bit, Tenten? I have something I wish to tell you, Hanabi-san, and Neko-san."

"Uh, sure I guess…" she agreed skeptically.

"Great, I'll meet you both at Naruto-kun's apartment. I need to find Neko-san still and you two need to get Hanabi-san." She then left in a _Shunshin_ that left red and orange leaves on the floor.

"Strange _Shunshin_ variant…" Tenten commented. She then shrugged and the two went to find Hanabi.

With Kushina

Kushina was busy trying to locate Neko-san's chakra source and hadn't found it yet. She was about to move to a different location when she felt a chakra source near her and turned to see a female looking Anbu member with the Neko mask she was looking for.

"Finally found you, Neko-san," she said.

Under the mask, Yugao Uzuki had a confused face. "And why were you looking for me? Better yet, who are you? I've never seen someone with your attire in this village."

"I'm someone close to Naruto-kun… or at least I should have been."

"How do you know Naruto?"

"I'll only answer if you come with me to his apartment. His other two friends, Tenten-san and Hanabi-san, should be there as well. So, if you wish to know, head there and drop the mask. I would prefer to speak to you all face-to-face." She then left in her unique _Shunshin_ and headed for Naruto's apartment.

Yugao was skeptical about it but she was also curious. Plus, she had come to see the blonde as a little brother of sorts and figured that she should see how this person was connected to him. She then left for the apartment as well.

Naruto's Apartment

Kushina had just arrived to the sight of the three kids talking to one another at Naruto's beat up kitchen table. Not even a minute later, Neko arrived and Kushina set up the _Privacy Seals_. She then motioned for the kids to sit on the couch while Yugao, who took off her mask like she was asked to, pulled up a kitchen chair and sat in it.

"Now, I'm sure you girls are wondering how I'm connected to Naruto-kun here, right?" At their nods she said, "I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. I'm his mother, Kushina Uzumaki," she stated while pulling off her hood and revealing her face.

Yugao and Tenten gasped at her name while Hanabi was wide-eyed at the "mother" statement. Yugao spoke up first and asked, "H-How are you alive? The Anbu checked the area multiple times and found nothing left of it! How are you alive?"

"I was taken from the area by my student before I fell into a coma for six years." The girls gasped again while Naruto got up to stand next to his mother for support. She smiled to him and continued, "After waking up, I was told of how Naruto's life was and wanted to reveal myself, but my student convinced me not to since it would do more harm than good. I would appear only to be forever separated from my son by the Council."

Hanabi and Tenten scowled at that and cursed the Council under their breaths. Yugao was clenching her fists in anger at how they were so blind by their hatred of Naruto.

"I revealed myself to him because I couldn't stand seeing him so alone anymore. I also have something planned that I wish to convey to you, seeing as you all are the only ones who actually care for him. I also plan to tell Iruka-san since he risked his life for Naruto-kun yesterday. I want your word that you will not tell a soul about my surviving or what I have planned; not even your families or the Hokage."

The girls were quiet for a bit before Hanabi agreed within the span of five seconds. She wouldn't tell her family a thing and wished to know what would happen to her friend. Tenten agreed after a few minutes. She didn't like keeping huge secrets from her father or the village leader, but she couldn't stand to see her friend go through anymore suffering. Yugao took the longest. She didn't have any immediate family, but she _was_ and Anbu and served _directly_ under the Hokage, so it was a big decision. After about 10 minutes of internal debate, she finally agreed.

"Alright, I plan to take Naruto-kun and my student, Anko, away from Konoha and head for the ruins of Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden Amongst the Whirling Tides). There, I will train them both to be Uzu Wraiths, elite assassins of the village who were like the Anbu of Konoha."

This shocked the girls and they were stuck processing everything that was said. Hanabi saw the first to break the silence and asked, "Would you… take someone else with you… if they wanted to come that is?"

This got a raised brow from Kushina and she asked, "Are you asking to join us, Hanabi-san?"

Hanabi looked to the woman with determination and replied, "Hai (yes), I can't stand it here. My clan is nothing but a bunch of arrogant fools who believe that they are above everyone. I wish to get away from it all and start a new life; that is if you'll let me join you?"

Tenten then spoke up. "I'm interested as well. My father has been getting very angry lately at how the 'high society' people treat Naruto and the poorer people of the village. He has made comments about possibly moving, but he hasn't done anything since I'm currently enrolled as a kunoichi of the village. I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming along. Besides, you'll need a couple of skilled craftsmen to forge your shinobi tools now, right?"

Kushina chuckled and replied, "I guess that _is_ true… But, _I_ will be the one to tell your father. He was an old friend of mine back when we were Genin, but we lost contact over the years. I want to catch up with him."

Tenten nodded and Yugao asked, "How do you plan on getting away unnoticed?"

"I'm sorry to say that I can't reveal how I'll do it to you, Neko-san. Since you serve the Hokage directly, you are the least trustworthy, no offence to you."

Yugao nodded in understanding and said, "Alright, I understand. However, I will stay here and help Naruto in any way I can… Even if I must perform an act of treason. If you truly plan to leave, I promise to turn a blind eye and let you and my otouto (little bother) leave."

"Otouto?" asked Naruto and Kushina.

"Hai, I've come to see you as the little brother I've never had, Naruto-kun. If I must commit a crime for your happiness, then I will. You deserve it after what has happened over the years. And for the record, my name is Yugao Uzuki. It's nice to finally talk to you face to face."

Naruto gave her a small smile and replied, "Nice to officially meet you too, Yugao. And I'm grateful for all you've done for me as my Anbu guard. Thank you."

Yugao nodded and said, "I must go now, I still have a job to do. It was an honor to meet the famous 'Red Death of Konoha'." She gave a bow, put on her mask, and disappeared in a _Shunshin_.

Kushina turned to the two girls and asked, "Are you sure that you want to come with us? You'll be marked as traitors and labeled 'missing-nin' of Konoha."

Both of them nodded and said, "Yes, we do."

Kushina gave them a small smile and said, "You two truly are wonderful friends to Naruto-kun. Alright, I will talk to your father, Tenten, and I will let you know when I plan to leave. Now, you two should head home; it's getting late."

The girls nodded, hugged Naruto goodbye, bowed in respect to Kushina who shook her head at the show of respect, and left for their respective homes.

"Well kaa-san, it looks like we have a couple of potential 'Wraiths' who want to come with us, huh?" Naruto asked his mother.

Kushina nodded and said, "Indeed we do, Sochi. Now then, you go wash up. I'll start making dinner."

Naruto gave her a smile and said, "Alright, I'll be back in a bit."

After he left, Kushina thought to herself, 'I wonder what the future will bring us… I guess only time will tell.'

(End)

And that is chapter 3. How was it? Did I add the characters in good, or was it too soon? If you guys have any suggestions, PM me. Please don't post suggestions on the reviews; I see those as flames. I like to receive suggestions from PMs and actually 'talk' to you guys about them. Anyways, don't forget to R&R.

Next Time: The Wave Mission. How will it fair with Kushina helping Naruto from the shadows? Stay Tuned to find out!

See ya guys!

-pain17ification


	4. Chapter 4: Shadowed Waves Pt 1

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter has Kushina observing Naruto's C-Rank Mission to Wave. This is part one.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"**Bijuu speech"**

'**Bijuu thoughts'**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 4: Shadowed Waves Pt 1

"These are the 'fearless ninja' you promised me?" asked a drunken bridge builder by the name of Tazuna's. "They look like a bunch of brats; especially the short one in orange!"

Naruto merely sent the man a cold look, his eyes becoming so icy blue that they could quite possibly freeze hell over. Team 7 was currently obtaining a C-Ranked Mission to escort someone to Nami (Wave) and this was the man. They had done over 20 D-Ranked Missions, otherwise known as chores, and Naruto had had enough of them all; especially since each mission had him interacting with the villagers who by the way wanted him dead. Fortunately, he didn't have to say anything since Sasuke had been the one to complain by saying that the D-Ranks were "unworthy of an Uchiha's time". The Hokage decided to humor them by giving them this C-Rank.

Naruto was starting to regret it now.

"You don't have to worry, Tazuna-san. These are the strongest Rookie Genin of Konoha. We have an Uchiha, the top kunoichi, and Naruto isn't one to be dismissed so readily," Kakashi drawled out lazily.

Tazuna still didn't look convinced, so Naruto decided to _persuade_ the man a little. In a blur of speed that shocked everyone, he appeared behind the man and had a thin blade resting on the back of his neck. The blade had come from a hidden compartment on a device wrapped around Naruto's right forearm.

"We aren't some snot nosed brats, Tazuna-san. If I wanted to, I could end you now. Who's to say I can't do the same to anyone after your head?" Naruto asked.

The reactions in the room were different for everyone. Tazuna felt fear of the blonde but also a small respect for his skill. Sarutobi and Kakashi were wondering if Naruto was holding back his true skills. Sakura was slightly amazed but then snorted and thought that her "Sasuke-kun" could have done the same if not better. Iruka was smiling slightly. He was told of everything by Kushina during the past weeks and was proud of his old student's progress.

Sasuke was fuming with jealousy. He knew that he couldn't move that fast and to see the _dobe_ do so angered him. How could some orphaned loser be better than an "elite" Uchiha?

Naruto retracted his blade and moved back over to stand by his "teammates". He couldn't stand them. He had to constantly deal with Sasuke's superiority complex and Sakura's constant praise over the Uchiha. He was close to ignoring his mother's teachings on restraint and calmed emotions. He saw their looks and merely ignored them in favor of awaiting orders.

Kakashi then dismissed them and told them to meet at the front gates in an hour. The Genin nodded and left to prepare.

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto entered his home to see Kushina reading a book on his couch. He smiled in memory of the previous weeks. His mother had taken over his training seeing as Kakashi was only focused on "team building" exercises. She on the other hand taught him tree climbing, began to teach him water walking, stealth training, speed training (the results seen earlier), and some weapons training. She also helped out Tenten and Hanabi whenever they had free time and Naruto was constantly wondering how better it would be to have the girls as his teammates and his mother as his sensei. Shaking those thoughts away, he headed to his room to get ready for the mission.

"Going somewhere, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded while continuing his preparations. "We have a C-Rank Escort Mission to Nami. We have to guard this bridge builder guy and escort him home. It should take at least a week or two."

Kushina hummed in thought and then tossed her son a scroll. At his confused look, she said, "Pump your chakra through the seal in the scroll. I want you to try something on."

Complying, he took out an outfit that looked almost exactly like hers. The only differences were that the blood red pieces were exchanged for rust orange pieces (the sash and pants). He looked to his mother with wide eyes and she nodded with a smile. He then replaced his jumpsuit for the robes and Kushina was impressed at how professional he looked.

"Now you look like a true Uzu Wraith, Naruto-kun. You look good," she said to him.

"Thanks, kaa-san," he replied. He then finished preparing his tools and fixing his hidden blade before he headed for the door. He was stopped by his mother placing a hand on his shoulder.

At his confused look, she elaborated, "I'm going with you for this. I won't interfere unless absolutely necessary though, alright?"

Naruto was surprised that she wanted to come, but smiled to her and said, "Sounds good. With you helping us, we're sure to do well, kaa-san."

With that, the two Uzumaki headed for the gates in the form of blurs; one black and red, the other black and orange.

Front Gates

Sasuke and Sakura were currently waiting for their sensei and teammate. They had a mission to start and the hour was almost up. But then again, knowing Kakashi, they probably could have come an hour or two late. They were brought out of their thoughts by someone dressed in black and orange robes appearing in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet?" the figure.

Sakura was confused and asked, "How do you know Kakashi-sensei?"

The figure chuckled before removing his hood revealing Naruto's whiskered face to them. The two were shocked that it was him of all people and Naruto decided to mess with them a bit.

"Who were you expecting? Iruka-sensei?" he asked with a snicker.

Sakura shook herself out of her shock and asked, "What's with the new look, baka? You trying to upstage Sasuke-kun again?"

Naruto snorted and answered, "Not even close. I figured that a jumpsuit isn't becoming of a professional shinobi. So, I decided to put on this outfit that I've been saving for my first outside mission."

Sasuke thought it over and had to agree with the blonde. His reasoning was pretty good, so the Uchiha decided to drop the issue.

Naruto then looked to a nearby rooftop and spotted his mother observing them. He smiled a true smile to her which shocked Sakura again. She'd seen him smile before, but it was nothing compared to this one. His smile seemed so… pure. She couldn't explain it other than that and she couldn't help but smile too. It was like this smile just messed with your facial muscles and forced you to smile too.

A few minutes later, Kakashi was seen walking towards the gate with Tazuna. This surprised the three Genin and Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing behind Kakashi with a kunai pointed to his back.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei? He's always an hour late _at the least_!" he ordered the silver-haired Jonin.

Said Jonin sweat-dropped and replied, "Naruto, it's me. I'm not always late to everything, am I?"

The Genin gave him deadpanned looks that said "You're kidding, right?" causing him to sweat-drop again.

"I have proof that I'm Kakashi."

"And that is…?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi answered by pulling out his Icha Icha (Make-Out) Paradise book. The Genin sweat-dropped and Naruto withdrew his kunai before standing next to his teammates again. Kakashi then led them all out of the village, completely unaware of his old sensei's wife following them from the shadows.

A while of walking, and Sakura asking lots of questions, the group was coming up to a puddle of water. Kakashi and Naruto noticed it and knew that it was a trap. Naruto gave a discreet glance to Kakashi and saw the man had noticed it to. Naruto also noticed that he seemed to want to let him (Naruto) and his teammates try to handle it. The blonde discreetly pulled out a paper bomb and let it fall next to the puddle when he was passing it. The bomb was about to detonate before the puddle morphed into two people who jumped away before it exploded.

Naruto then dashed to one of them, surprising the man, and stabbed his hidden blade into the man's gut. The blade was laced with a numbing poison that Anko had taught him years ago to make. It was fast-acting and the man fell in a matter of seconds. The other one, seeing his partner down for the count, ignored the blonde and rushed toward Tazuna with his weapon poised to strike. Sakura was in front of the bridge builder, ready to defend him, before Sasuke appeared in front of both of them. The man got closer and closer before Kakashi appeared in front of him and stopped him with a clothesline to the throat.

The Jonin turned to Naruto and saw that the blonde had already tied up the first man in ninja wire. "Good job Naruto. You recognized the danger and reacted accordingly," he praised.

Naruto gave Kakashi a blank look and responded, "This shouldn't really surprise you, sensei. I told you that I do survival studies constantly; not to mention that I get _plenty_ of practice in spotting traps or enemies in the village."

Kakashi cringed slightly at that and sighed before taking the two men away for questioning. Sakura turned to her blonde teammate and saw him cleaning the blood off of his hidden blade. She was confused about something and asked, "What do you mean by 'getting plenty of practice in the village' Naruto?"

Naruto retracted his now clean blade and responded in an even voice, "It doesn't concern you, Sakura. If you want to know so badly, walk a mile in my shoes and find out for yourself."

This confused the other three while a hidden Kushina sighed in sadness. She was proud of her son for his actions concerning the two men, but was sad that he had to already be at this level due to the villagers.

After a little while, Kakashi walked back to them and asked Tazuna why he was being targeted by missing-nin from Kiri (Mist). Tazuna, seeing that he had no choice, explained how a business tycoon by the name of Gato must have hired them to take him out. He went on by explaining that Gato had taken over Nami by the use of the shipping company, the only way that Nami could make income. He even went further by saying that his daughter would curse them for letting him die and trying to pull a guilt trip on them.

Kakashi just sighed at how much more difficult this mission became and asked the Genin if they wanted to continue. Naruto agreed right away and said that he couldn't just ignore people in need if he was able to do something about it. Sasuke agreed but his reasoning was unknown. Sakura agreed also, but only after Sasuke did so. Kakashi then began leading them toward Nami once again.

Clearing

After a while of walking and taking a boat across the river, the group had reached a clearing and they were informed by Tazuna that they were almost to Nami. Naruto sensed a presence near them and launched a shuriken towards the bushes, nearly killing a snow rabbit in the process. While Sakura berated him, he and Kakashi heard something whirling through the air towards their direction.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled before dragging Tazuna down with him. Sasuke and Sakura dropped while Naruto allowed himself to get hit by the incoming object. The object ended up being a large sword that had a hole near the top of the blade. 'Naruto' had a look of shock as he was stabbed by the blade before he smirked and exploded.

The explosion blasted the blade into a tree near Kushina. She smirked at her son's deception and saw him walk into the clearing from the bushes where he threw his shuriken. She knew then that he used _Henge_ (Transformation) to become a shuriken before a _Bakahatsu Bunshin_ (Exploding Clone) threw him where the snow rabbit was. 'Excellent planning, Naruto-kun. You definitely have the deception of a Wraith,' she praised him mentally.

Kakashi was surprised at Naruto's tactic. He not only kept himself out of harm's way, he also blew away most of the fog and mist with the explosion. 'Just how strong are you really, Naruto?'

A large man wearing no shirt, white camo pants, and bandages around the lower part of his face was revealed hiding in the mist. He was impressed with the blonde's move and calmly walked toward his weapon and picked it up with ease. He then turned to his targets and said, "Not bad, gaki (kid/brat). I wouldn't think that a Genin had a technique like that in their arsenal. Pretty impressive…"

"Thanks, I guess," Naruto replied.

Kakashi took this moment to speak. "Zabuza Momochi, ex-member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (7 Ninja swordsmen of the Mist), A-Ranked nuke-nin for a failed coup d'état against the Mizukage, and the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist). What are you doing here?"

Zabuza smirked beneath his bandages and replied, "I'm here for the bridge builder, Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Mirror Wheel Eye). His head gives me my pay. Your head will be a most welcome bonus." He then flashed through several handseals and cried out, "_Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu_ (Ninja Art: Hidden in the Mist Jutsu)!"

The fog returned to the clearing, only it was _much_ thicker this time, blocking visual for everyone except for 2 people: Kakashi who had revealed his Sharingan eye under his headband and Kushina who pumped chakra to her eyes for increased vision. 'Note to self: teach this to Naruto-kun later,' she reminded herself.

The bridge builder and the Genin were tensed in the fog. Tazuna and Sakura were trembling in fear, Naruto had a drop of sweat going down his brow, and Sasuke was ready to end his life there and then to escape the tension. He was stopped from doing so by Kakashi who said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you all with my life."

That seemed to help calm everyone but Naruto also snorted mentally. 'Yeah right. If what you said is true, the where were you whenever I needed you… Inu (Dog)?'

A dark chuckle was heard from the fog. Then Zabuza's voice broke through it saying, "I think that you've already broken that little vow, Kakashi." He was then seen in the middle of their diamond formation. He began to swing his blade at the bridge builder and cried out, "It's over!" His swing was blocked by Kakashi using a chakra-enhanced kunai to halt the blade. Using his free hand, he then stabbed Zabuza in his chest only for 'Zabuza' to bleed water. It turned out to be a _Mizu Bunshin_ (Water Clone) of the man. Suddenly, Kakashi was cleaved in two from the middle only to turn into water himself. 'Damn, he managed to copy my jutsu even in this fog?'

Zabuza was then kicked away by Naruto while he was distracted. He didn't get pushed back too far, but enough to give the Genin and bridge builder some distance. Naruto then flipped through handseals and cried out, "_Ninpo: Dokugiri_ (Ninja Art: Poison Fog)!" A purple fog came from his throat and flew at Zabuza who jumped on top of the nearby lake in time. 'Damn, I missed. But, I gotta hand it to kaa-san; the _Dokugiri_ really is a useful jutsu. Not surprising that it's one of the beginning jutsu that Wraiths learn,' he thought to himself.

Kakashi then appeared next to Zabuza again and went in for a strike, only for the nuke-nin to kick him away into the water. Kakashi had trouble getting up and felt that the water was heavier than normal. He figured out why when Zabuza called out, "_Suiton: Suirō__ no Jutsu_ (Water Element: Water Prison Jutsu)!"

Kakashi was then surrounded in a sphere of water that kept him immobilized and unable to fight. "Run, you're no match for him!" he called to his team. "Take the bridge builder and get to safety!"

His answer came from Naruto who said, "You taught us that 'those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum', right sensei? Well, I don't know about you, but I'm _not_ scum or anything like that!" He then made about 10 _Kage Bunshin_ (Shadow Clones) and had them rush the nuke-nin. A couple used the _Dokugiri_ while the rest merely charged. The poisoned fog hid the clones and also forced Zabuza to release his captive in order to escape from being poisoned. The clones appeared out of the fog and went to attack only to be dispelled by a swing of the large zanbato in Zabuza's hands. He was about to swing again, but Kakashi blocked it with his chakra-enhanced kunai and the two separated.

"I said it once, but I'll say it again. That is one impressive Genin you have there, Kakashi. You taught him well," Zabuza praised.

Kakashi didn't respond vocally, but in his head, he thought, 'But I didn't teach them anything other than team building.'

The two then went through handseals and fired off simultaneous _Suiryudan_ (Water Dragons). Zabuza cursed under his breath and said, "You can't beat me…"

"…I'm the best there is," finished the Copy Nin.

'What the hell? Is he-'

"…reading my mind?" Kakashi finished again.

This surprised the nuke-nin, but the shock cost him and Kakashi finished the next set of handseals faster than he did. Kakashi used the _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ (Water Element: Great Waterfall Jutsu) to wash the Kirigakure no Kijin into a nearby tree.

The nuke-nin struggled to get up and asked, "C-Can you see the future?"

Kakashi answered, "Yes, and you're future is death…" He was about to deal the final blow when some senbon hit the nuke-nin in his neck. Up in the trees, a fake Hidden Mist Oinin (Hunter Nin) was shocked see that it wasn't her that threw the senbon, but a black and red robed figure. The figure turned to her and nodded their head towards Zabuza. The fake Oinin nodded and went to retrieve the body.

Kushina smirked at how well her recent plan was going into place. She had read up on multiple nuke-nin in the Bingo Book and had also read up on Zabuza. She knew that he was a master of the _Silent Killing_ technique; a far-cry of the Wraiths' _Kage Taiji_ (Shadow Extermination) technique, but a great technique nonetheless. She also noticed that the Oinin was very hesitant in disposing of the nuke-nin. A _true_ Oinin would put mission priority over personal safety, so the hesitation was a dead giveaway of the Oinin being an accomplice.

Kushina kept up the smirk when she saw the Oinin (1) take away the Kirigakure no Kijin and said to herself, "Good, the pieces are falling into place. Now, all that's left is to make sure that, in the end, the important pieces are on _my_ side of the board." She then saw Kakashi faint from chakra exhaustion and couldn't help but shake her head at his 'fight'. "And _he's_ supposed to be an 'elite' Jonin… If that's true, then maybe I won't have to destroy Konoha after all; they'll just be destroyed by someone else."

Shaking off those thoughts, she followed her son and his 'team' to the bridge builder's home. The board was almost completely set for this mission.

(End of Pt 1)

C'mon, by now we _all_ know that the Oinin is Haku-chan!

And that's chapter 4! I just want to let you guys know that I really appreciate all of your support and also want to hear from you, not just from reviews, but from PMs also. I want to actually "talk" (not literally talking, but still) to you guys, so if you have anything you wanna talk about, I'm here. Anyways, please R&R!

BTW: I plan on trying my hand at a Naruto/Pokémon Xover FanFic next month! If you want details, PM me!

Next Time: Shadowed Waves Pt 2!

See y'all next time!

-pain17ification


	5. Chapter 5: Shadowed Waves Pt 2

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter has Kushina observing Naruto's C-Rank Mission to Wave. This is Part 2.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"**Bijuu speech"**

'**Bijuu thoughts'**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 5: Shadowed Waves Pt 2

The following morning found Team 7 in Tazuna's home. His daughter, Tsunami, was making breakfast for everyone and Inari, his grandson, was busy brooding like a certain Uchiha Clan heir. Kakashi had woken up from his chakra exhaustion and was forced to use crutches until his strength returned. He then revealed grim news to his team.

"Zabuza is still alive," Kakashi informed everyone in the room.

Tazuna gasped in fear, Tsunami looked worried for her father, Inari gained a shocked look, and the Genin stiffened in fear.

"B-But we _saw_ him die from that Oinin! They even took the body, sensei!" Sakura cried out.

"That's the problem. They took the _entire_ body, not just the head. Oinin kill their targets then take the heads of their targets to their villages. We got played," Kakashi stated.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. "After all I did to help protect Tazuna; it all ended up being a waste of time!"

Kakashi shook his head and said, "It wasn't a waste, Naruto. If you didn't pull off the tactics you used, then Tazuna probably wouldn't be here now seeing as I was trapped in a _Suirō_. You did well yesterday."

Naruto seemed to perk up a little at that, but not by much. He then looked to Kakashi and asked, "So what now, sensei?"

Kakashi eye smiled and replied, "Now, we train. Zabuza had senbon needles in his neck, causing him to be in a deathlike trance. Once they remove them, he should be out for at least around a week. So, I'm going to help you three prepare for that upcoming battle. After all, we not only have to worry about Zabuza but his accomplice as well."

The Genin nodded and went outside with their sensei to train. Kushina, who was in the surrounding trees, watched on as Kakashi began going over tree-climbing. She resisted the urge to face-palm at that. 'Why in Kami-sama's name would you take your students out on a C-Rank mission when they have no concept of chakra control?' she asked mentally. 'Well, at least I drilled it into Naruto-kun's head that jutsu are nothing without control.'

She then saw her son explaining how he already knew tree-climbing and was in the middle of water-walking training. Kakashi was surprised at that and asked for Naruto to demonstrate. Kushina saw her son use the tree that she was on and walk all the way up to where she was hidden.

He winked to her and said, "The looks on their faces are priceless, ne kaa-san?"

She giggled quietly and nodded. Naruto then kick-jumped off the tree and landed safely on the ground. Kakashi, seeing that his blonde student had already master the exercise, allowed Naruto to head off to the nearby lake and practice water-walking. When Naruto left, Kushina saw that the Uchiha had a look of envy on his face and she shook her head in disappointment.

'Mikoto-chan, you'd be so ashamed at how your son turned out. He is definitely becoming like his father,' she thought to herself before a stray tear fell for her deceased friend. 'Rest in peace, Mikoto-chan. I'll make sure I find out why Itachi killed you.'

She then headed off to find her son and found him standing on the water in the middle of the lake. She let her presence be known to him and began to assist him in his training.

Later that night

The team and Tazuna's family were in the middle of having dinner when Naruto noticed two things. First, his mother was nearing the home and he didn't know why. Second, Inari wouldn't stop glaring at them.

He sighed and asked, "Want to tell me what's on your mind, kid?"

Inari was silent for a bit but then replied, "You're all going to die. No one can stop Gato."

The Jinchuriki smirked and retorted, "We'll see, kid… After all, Gato's just a man with money. Take away that, and he's nothing but a weak fool. Besides, the four of us aren't alone in this fight."

This confused not only the family, but his teammates and sensei as well. Naruto answered their silent question of "who else is there?" by heading for the door and opening it, revealing Kushina's hooded form.

He smiled and, with his back turned to the others, winked at her before greeting, "Nice to see you again, Shinku-san."

Kushina gave a slight nod in both understanding and greeting. "Good to see you as well, Naruto-kun. I didn't expect to see you around these parts," she said to him.

"Yea, we're here to help the people of Nami. What are you doing here?" he asked, keeping up the charade.

She shrugged and replied, "Just traveling around. You know I love to travel. In fact, I was actually going to check out a place that _might_ just interest you."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. I was going to check out the ruins of Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden Amongst the Whirling Tides), the home of the Uzumaki Clan."

This shocked the others, except Naruto of course. Sakura and Sasuke were surprised that the dobe had a clan, Kakashi was shocked that this "Shinku" person knew of the Uzumaki Clan, and the other two adults were surprised that there was still an Uzumaki that was alive. Inari was surprised too since his mother told him stories of the Uzumaki when he was younger.

"The Uzumaki were a clan?" Naruto asked in fake shock. He then turned to Kakashi and asked, "Did you know about this?"

Kakashi sweated a little and remained silent. He couldn't tell Naruto of his parents and of his clan because it was a direct order from the Sandaime (3rd Hokage). Naruto was not to know until he became a Chunin at least.

Naruto saw the nervous look in his eye and glared at the man before heading out. "I'm gonna go train…" he said in a low voice.

Once he left, Kushina turned to her husband's old student and said, "You're a terrible person, hiding the truth from Naruto-kun. Hasn't he suffered enough already?" She then turned to Tsunami and asked, "Is it alright if I stay here and wait for him. He's like family to me."

Said woman nodded with a smile and went to prepare a plate for Kushina. Tsunami then asked, "So, besides seeing him as family, how well do you know Naruto-san?"

Kushina smiled under her hood and replied, "I know enough to know that the act he puts on for the village is nothing but a mask to hide how he truly feels. In truth, he hates the villagers for what they do to him, but he somehow finds the strength to get back up again. He reminds me of how I was when I was his age."

Tsunami smiled and said, "It sounds like you would do anything for him."

"You have no idea…"

Kakashi was growing suspicious of Shinku and asked, "Where exactly are you from again? You've obviously been to Konoha _and_ have helped my student, seeing how he's emulated your attire."

Kushina smirked and retorted, "Oh, it isn't _me_ he emulates. He wears the cowl of the Uzu Ikiryō (Whirl Wraiths), the elite of Uzushiogakure. Fitting really, the last Uzumaki wearing the uniform of Uzu's top shinobi force."

Sasuke snorted and replied, "If they were so elite then Uzu shouldn't have fallen so easily."

"Watch your mouth, Uchiha. Uzu was taken down on two fronts from Kumo (Cloud) and Iwa (Earth) while your so-called 'elite' clan was decimated by a _single_ man. If _your_ clan was so elite, then why didn't _they_ survive death from only one of their own? Hmm?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger at what she said. He wanted to strike her down for the insults she made towards his clan, but he restrained himself just barely.

Kushina then ate her meal, all without taking off her hood, and went to wait for her son on the living room couch. "Naruto should be back by tomorrow, Jonin-san. He'll be fine for tonight. After all, he's survived _much_ worse."

Kakashi cringed at that and nodded in agreement. He decided to take the first watch for tonight and let his students sleep.

Throughout the night, he heard multiple explosions and trees falling from Naruto's stress relief session.

Next Morning (Forest)

Naruto was resting against a tree after a long night of "therapy". He was angry with Kakashi since he obviously knew that the Uzumaki were a clan and wondered what else he knew.

While he rested, a girl no older than 15 was heading his way while gathering medicinal herbs. She noticed him resting in the cold weather and reached to wake him. Just before her hand reached him, his hand jerked forward and gripped her wrist.

"It's not wise to sneak up on a shinobi. I could've accidentally harmed you," Naruto stated.

The girl calmly took her hand back and replied, "Forgive me; I just wanted to make sure you didn't get sick out here. It's not healthy to stay out here in the cold."

"I'll be fine. I never get sick that easy, so a little cold weather won't kill me. So, what were you doing out here?"

She smiled and said, "I was gathering herbs for a friend of mine who was sick. If you want to, you can help me."

"Sure," he replied with a shrug. The two then looked around and filled up the girl's basket in a manner of 5 minutes. "So, what's your name? I'm Naruto."

"Haku, my name is Haku."

"Beautiful name," he commented making her blush slightly. "So, how did you come across medicinal practices? The herbs you're gathering are not a well known variety after all."

Haku smiled and replied, "Let me answer your question with one of my own. Do you believe that you're strong?"

He was confused at the question but answered, "Yea, but not as strong as I need to be."

"Why do you gain strength?"

He smiled and replied, "That's an easy one; to protect the ones I love. I train my hardest so that I may keep them safe."

"That's good to hear. I feel that, when a person has someone precious to them, they may become stronger than they ever were before."

"A good philosophy," Naruto commented. "I think that it's true as well."

She smiled to him and made to leave. Before she left completely, she turned and said, "By the way… I'm a boy."

Naruto looked shocked before he burst out into laughter. "You're lying. You're not a boy, you're a girl."

She raised a slender brow and asked, "And how is it that you know?"

He tapped his nose with a finger and replied, "I can smell the pheromones coming off you. My nose mat not be as sharp as a dog's, but it's pretty close."

Haku shook her head with a smile and said, "I'm sure we'll meet again, Naruto-kun."

He gave her a wide grin and replied, "Definitely, Haku-chan!"

With that, they both left the area; Haku heading to her master, and Naruto heading for Tazuna's home.

Zabuza's Hideout

Once Haku reached the hideout, she saw Zabuza attempting to stand up. She rushed to him and pushed him back down on the bed.

"You're not yet in the condition to stand, Zabuza-sama! You need to rest!"

Zabuza groaned and replied, "I feel fine Haku. Just let me stretch my legs a little."

She shook her head and retorted, "You need to rest more. Just another day or so, then you'll be able to move easily again."

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "So, what took you so long? You're usually back faster than this."

"I met the blonde shinobi you told me about."

"And?"

She smiled with a small blush and replied, "He was nice and helped me gather herbs. I don't know if he knows that I'm associated with you, but his nose was strong enough to tell I was female, even after I said otherwise."

Zabuza chuckled and said, "I knew that kid was something." He then noticed her slightly red cheeks and teased, "Don't tell me that you're falling for the enemy, Haku?"

She blushed deeper and started sputtering that she wasn't, causing Zabuza to have a good laugh at her expense.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "I don't mind if you fall for my son, Haku-san. Just be sure not to break his heart. He's suffered plenty already."

The two nuke-nin looked to a darker corner and saw a black and red robed figure step out of the shadows. Haku recognized the figure as the one that hit Zabuza with the senbon and prepared her own to defend her master.

The figure raised their hands in a placating manner and said, "At ease, Haku-san, I mean no harm."

Haku looked to Zabuza, who nodded slightly, and dropped her stance. "Who are you?" Zabuza asked.

The figure took off their hood, revealing the face of Kushina. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and I have a proposition for you."

Zabuza's eyes widened and he asked, "Kushina?! As in the 'Red Death' Kushina?!"

Said woman nodded and said, "I guess my reputation precedes me. Now then, like I said I have an offer for you."

"And that would be…?"

"I'm looking for strong members to join me as I reform the Uzu Ikiryō. I've read up on you, Zabuza, and I'm highly impressed with your record. Your apprentice also looks like she can easily hold her own as well. I want you both to join me."

Zabuza looked surprised before he schooled his features and asked, "What's in it for us?"

"Well for starters, you won't have to work for slime-balls like Gato, who by the way plans to betray you after you kill Tazuna-san so that he won't have to pay you."

Zabuza growled at that and Haku narrowed her eyes in anger. "What do you plan to do by reforming the Ikiryō?" Zabuza asked.

"Not just the Ikiryō, Zabuza-san, but Uzushiogakure as well. It's my home after all, and I don't like seeing it in ruins. My plan is to rid the Genso no Kokuren (Elemental Nations) of Konoha after what they did to my son."

"The blonde kid?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, they ignored my husband's dying wish for him to be seen as a hero and scorned him. They also cheated him out of fair sales, stunted his education, and caused him both physical and psychological harm just because he's a Jinchuriki!" Kushina raged.

This shocked the other two. Zabuza knew of Jinchuriki since Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage (4th Water Shadow), was the Sanbi (3-Tails) Jinchuriki. He had told Haku all that he knew of them during their travels, so she knew exactly what Naruto was.

"Which one does he hold?" Haku asked.

"…The Kyubi (9-Tails). My son is the Kyubi Jinchuriki."

Haku looked down in sadness for what happened to Naruto. It reminded her of how she and her mother were treated because of their Hyōton Bloodline. She could easily relate to him and knew that, even if many others see Jinchuriki as the Bijuu (Tailed Beast) they hold, Naruto was _not_ a monster.

Zabuza saw Haku in deep thought and knew what she was thinking about. He knew that Jinchuriki weren't the beasts themselves and that the people who saw it that way were fools. He looked to Kushina and asked, "You think we have what it takes to be Ikiryō? The _elite_ of Uzu's shinobi force?"

"Yes, I do. You both have the skills and the experience to easily become Ikiryō. I will allow you to decide if you wish to take the offer or not. If you choose to accept my offer, then the day you battle the Konoha nin, state that you wish to seek asylum in Konoha. I'll let Naruto know what happened here and he'll put in a good word for you to the Hokage. Haku should have no problem being accepted since she isn't affiliated to any nation, right?" The two nodded and she continued, "Then all we really have to do is convince the Hokage that you are trustworthy, Zabuza." She headed for the window and was about to leave before saying, "Think about it…"

Once she left, Haku turned to Zabuza and said, "I think that we should accept Kushina-san's offer, Zabuza-sama. We've been on the run for years and being able to settle down somewhere sounds like a godsend to me."

Zabuza nodded his head in agreement and said, "I know what you mean. Alright, on the day we see Kakashi and his team again, we'll let them know our decision. Although, I am curious about why Kushina is having us stay in the village she plans to remove."

Haku thought on it and offered, "Maybe she's waiting for the right moment to strike, like when Konoha has their guard at its lowest?"

Zabuza thought on it and said, "That sounds right, but we won't know for sure until the time comes."

A few days later (Unfinished Bridge)

Team 7 had escorted Tazuna to the bridge and was immediately on guard since the area was covered in a thick mist. Kakashi had his students surround Tazuna and he stood in front of them. From the other side of the bridge, Zabuza and Haku, in her Oinin uniform, steeped out of the mist.

"It's about time you showed up, Kakashi. We've been waiting for a while now…" Zabuza stated.

Kakashi didn't answer and just took out a kunai for the battle.

Zabuza responded by taking out his sword and…

…he threw it to the ground in front of the Copy-nin. "We aren't here to fight, Kakashi," Zabuza said. "We actually wish to seek asylum in Konoha."

Kakashi was floored at that statement. The Kirigakure no Kijin didn't want to fight? He sought asylum? What was going on?

"I know it must come as a complete surprise to you, but Haku and I are tired of constantly being on the run from Kiri Oinin. We want to feel like we have a safe home to come to every night, like you do in Konoha." He noticed Naruto snort at that but continued, "We'll even help finish the bridge if you wish, Tazuna-san."

The bridge builder was skeptical, but he gave a hesitant nod after thinking about it. Naruto smiled to them and said, "I think they're telling the truth, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi didn't take his gaze off of the two and retorted, "They could easily be trying to make us drop our guard, Naruto. You can never truly trust a shinobi, especially one not from your village."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and countered, "I certainly trust them _a lot_ more than I trust a certain someone who was _supposed_ to look out for me! Or did you forget about that… Inu?"

Kakashi's eyes widened at that and he turned to his blonde student only to see eyes full of anger and distrust. He sighed and said, "Alright, we'll give them a chance. And you and I are going to have a talk later, Naruto."

"Looking forward to it…" Naruto replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, the group heard laughter from the other end of the bridge behind Zabuza and Haku. They all turned to see Gato standing in front of a crowd of armed men numbering around 50-60.

"Well well, it looks like the fabled 'Kirigakure no Kijin' is nothing more than a pathetic sap who can't get the job done," he taunted Zabuza.

Zabuza was about to show the midget why _exactly_ he was called a Kijin, but a cry for mercy stopped him. The group was shocked to see that Tsunami and Inari were tied and guarded by a few of the men. Tsunami also had many rips in her clothes, some that revealed parts of her breasts.

"Now then, Tazuna I want you to surrender yourself to me and cease the construction of this bridge… or else your family will suffer! Understand?" Gato ordered the bridge builder.

Tazuna looked on in fear and rage and so did the others. Naruto was so angry at the cowardly move that his eyes were slowly turning blood red with a black slit pupil. His hair became wilder, his whisker marks became more defined, his nails grew into sharp claws, and his canine teeth elongated into fangs. He also started to let out a low growl.

Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku all noticed this and knew that the Kyubi was feeding on Naruto's anger. Kakashi was about to try and calm him down, but the blonde disappeared in a burst of speed. Everyone saw a black and orange blur fly towards Zabuza's sword, grab the blade, and rush towards the men. Gato ran into the crowd in fear and called out that whoever killed the kid first would get paid double.

The men were eager to comply and were ready to cut down the blonde, but in the end _they_ were the ones who got cut down by the Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife). The legendary sword of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū easily mowed down most of the men since it was large enough to slice through wide areas. Naruto was up to 20 kills when a black and red blur flew through the crowd, grabbed the hostages, and flew out. The blur was revealed to be Shinku (Kushina) and she removed the bindings on Tsunami and her son.

"Stay here," she ordered before blurring through the crowd again. She, along with Naruto, easily dispatched the men and cut them all down. All that was left was Gato who had backed up to the unfinished end of the bridge in fear. Naruto let go of the Kubikiribōchō and, with his head down, slowly stalked towards the frightened man.

"P-Please don't kill me! I can pay you! I can give you anything you want! Just don't kill me!" he begged in fear.

Naruto lifted his head and showed Gato the eyes of Kyubi and he said, **"There's only one thing I want from you Gato… And that is…"** He then jabbed his clawed hand straight through Gato's chest, his hand bursting out of the man's back, and finished, "**…your death."**

He then jerked his hand out of the man's chest and let him fall off the bridge and into the river under it. Seeing that it was no longer needed from its host, the Kyubi withdrew its chakra and let Naruto's features return to normal. After that happened, the blonde collapsed unconscious due to the adrenaline leaving his body.

Kushina walked up to him, picked up her son fireman style, and began to walk back to Tazuna's. The others kept their gazes on the blood covered bridge and were amazed at what had just happened.

Haku and Tsunami were the first to break out of their shock and the two followed Kushina and her son. Haku watched how Kushina was careful with her son's body and smiled at how close the two were. Tsunami stared at Naruto in awe and adoration. He had saved her from a terrible outcome of being a "plaything" for the hired thugs and would be forever grateful to him and Shinku.

"My son is quite impressive, isn't he?" Kushina asked out of the blue.

Haku nodded and Tsunami looked at Kushina in shock. "I thought that he was-"

"An orphan?" Tsunami nodded and Kushina continued, "He is one on paper, but I keep an eye on him in secret. I must ask that you refrain from telling anyone of this, Tsunami-san. No one, especially those from Konoha, are to know that I'm still alive. After all, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze _is_ listed as K.I.A. (killed in action)."

Tsunami understood and nodded in agreement. She wouldn't betray the one who saved her after all. Haku then offered to help carry Naruto but immediately regretted it when she saw the gleam in Kushina's eye.

"Oh, want to get close to my son in _that_ way Haku-chan?"

Haku's face grew as red as a tomato and she remained silent. Kushina giggled and allowed the Hyōton user to carry Naruto. She giggled more when she saw Naruto unconsciously snuggle into Haku, causing her tomato-red face to become a red that was unable to be categorized.

'It looks like the pieces have fallen into place perfectly,' Kushina mused to herself. 'It shouldn't be too long now before I can take you away from Konoha, Naruto-kun.'

(End)

And that is chapter 5! What did you guys think? Good, bad, or so-so? Make sure to PM me your concerns and R&R!

Next Time: The group, along with Zabuza and Haku, returns to the village and they soon learn of the Chunin Exams! Naruto also meets the Kaze no Aijin (Wind Mistress), Temari! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	6. Chapter 6: Return and the Wind Mistress

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter has the group return to Konoha, Kakashi questions Naruto, and Naruto meets Temari. Slight Kakashi bashing in this chapter.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"**Bijuu speech"**

'**Bijuu thoughts'**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 6: Return, Questions, & the Wind Mistress

The next morning, Naruto woke up in the room that Tazuna allowed him to stay in at his home. He slowly sat up in his bed and held his throbbing head with a slight groan. Memories of what happened yesterday on the ridge and what he did came rushing back to him and he rushed to the nearest garbage can and emptied his stomach in it.

When he stopped puking, he sat against the wall with a look of shock and fear on his face. "I-I killed him… And it was like punching through wet paper…"

'**That's because I made it that easy for you, Kit,' **came a feminine voice.

Naruto looked around the room and tried to find out where it came from. "Where are you?"

The voice chuckled at his desperate attempt to find it. **'I am in the Yondaime's legacy.'**

His eyes widened in shock and slight fear. "Y-You're the Kyubi!"

'**Keep your voice down, Naruto. If people see you talking as if to no one, then you will be seen as insane. Just think what you wish to speak.'**

'Like this?'

He actually thought he felt the Kyubi smile inside of him. **'Yes, just like that. Now then, we have some things to discuss. First off, when you tapped into my power, it created this mental link I now have with you. Now, we can talk at any point in time. Secondly, I want to offer you something, but I want something in exchange. But we'll get to that in a bit. The last thing we need to talk about is something that your mother probably doesn't even know.'**

'What do you mean?'

Kyubi didn't answer and just pulled Naruto into his mindscape. Once there, he saw that it represented a _sewer_ of all things. The Kyubi saw his disgusted look and said, **"You know, this **_**is**_** your mind, so you can make it into whatever you please."**

Naruto nodded and focused on the area surrounding him. It changed from a dank sewer to a place that was covered in ancient ruins. The ruins had seal designs on them that acted like the seal that once rested on a large cage. Kyubi was seen sitting with a pair of seal covered shackles on its front legs.

"How's this?"

Kyubi gave the area an appraising look before giving a foxy smile. **"Not bad, Naruto. Now then, let me get a little more comfortable."** Kyubi began to glow and shrink in size. When the light died down, a woman with dark orange hair, red eyes with black slit pupils, clawed hands, and a perfect hourglass figure was standing where the giant fox once sat. She was dressed in a red long sleeved shirt that left her abdomen bare, a black battle skirt that was open on the left side, black shinobi sandals, and a red choker that had a ruby attached to it. **"There we go, my preferred form. What do you think, Naruto?"**

She did a little twirl and Naruto had to repress a nosebleed at seeing her assets jiggle slightly at her display. He couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his face. "U-Um, well i-it looks g-good on you."

"**Aw, is little Naruto flushed at seeing a beautiful woman in front of him? You never had that problem with Anko and her normal attire. Although, you probably don't know why she gives you expectant looks when she's with you."**

This confused Naruto. "What do mean 'expectant looks'? Is she hoping that I'll say something about it? I don't see anything wrong with her outfit."

Kyubi sighed at his denseness and just waved off the discussion. **"Never mind, we need to discuss the things I told you about right now." **They both sat across from one another Indian style and Kyubi began. **"First off, your mother still has some leftover youki **(demon energy) **in her system. That's the reason she survived that night when I was pulled out of her seal. Let me point out right now, your mother and I had a mutual respect for one another, but we never really talked with one another. I never would have attacked the home of someone I respect with my own free will."**

"So, you're saying that you were controlled?"

Kyubi nodded. **"Yes, I was controlled into attacking Konoha. All I remember was seeing a man in a strange mask and the damn Sharingan **(Mirror Wheel Eye) **from one of the eye-holes. As soon as I gazed on it, I zoned out and the next I know, I'm sitting behind a cage inside of you. I'm sorry about your father, Kit. He was a good man and a noble shinobi. I never meant to attack that night."**

Naruto stood up slowly and walked up to her before giving her a small hug. She was shocked at his actions and was surprised even further when he said, "It's alright, Kyubi, it wasn't your fault. I've seen firsthand the abilities of that damn dojutsu (eye technique) and I know that you're telling the truth. I hate that eye and the damn clan that wields it, except for two members. Mikoto Uchiha and her son Itachi will always have my respect but I'm still gonna try to find Itachi and deliver justice for Mikoto's death. She was innocent, that much I'm sure of."

"…**Thank you Naruto." ** She then let go of him and continued her explanation. **"Now, since your mother has some youki in her system, that means that she could enter a Bijuu enhanced state like you can, except that hers is only a limited amount. Now, about that deal I want to offer you…"**

"I want to know what you want out of it first."

"**I want to come out every once in a while. I may be able to see the world through your eyes, but I can't interact with it at all. My offer will make that wish a possibility."**

"What are you offering?"

"**A summoning contract for Kitsune **(foxes)**. Before I was sealed into your great grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, I was able to create a contract with me as the boss summon. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you think it is, I was unable to place it somewhere for someone to find it. I still have the contract with me and I'm offering you the chance to be its first recipient."**

Naruto was thinking about the offer in silence. He was being offered a contract that would allow him to summon Kyubi to the outside world and all she wanted was the chance to "stretch her legs" outside of the seal. It seemed like a good deal so he nodded to her. "Alright, I'll accept your offer, Kyubi."

She smiled to him. **"Good, and since you're to be our summoner, I guess I can tell you my name. My name is Mika." **She then made a scroll with a fox design on it appear and placed in front of her container.

Naruto signed the contract and said, "It's nice to meet you, Mika." Suddenly, Naruto's form began to fade and he said goodbye to Mika.

Outside the seal, Naruto woke up to Haku looking him over with a low level medical jutsu. When he woke, she smiled to him and stopped her jutsu. "Glad to see that you're up, Naruto-kun."

He smiled back to her and replied, "Yea, and I feel better than ever actually."

"How so?"

"Well, I feel completely refreshed and it feels like I've gotten stronger." He got up and flexed slightly, checking out the new muscle tone he gained. He didn't notice Haku's blushing face at the sight of his flexing muscles _without_ a shirt on. He turned to her and she gave him a sweet, innocent smile. He then noticed that he was slightly taller than her now compared to earlier when he was shorter.

'**I hope you don't mind, Naruto-kun, but I decided to give your body a little jumpstart as a thank you for forgiving me. You now have the body of a 16yr old compared to your 14yr old body.'**

'Thanks Mika and I don't mind at all. Just tell me before you do something like this again.'

"Well, it looks like you've made a full recovery and then some, ne Naruto-kun?" came Kushina's voice from the doorway. "I guess Kyubi-san had a hand in this?"

"Yea, she gave me a slight growth spurt and told me a few things that you should here later, kaa-san."

Kushina nodded and then led the two downstairs, after Naruto got dressed of course. When they all got down, everyone was sitting in the kitchen except for Tazuna. Naruto figured that the old man was at the bridge finishing it up.

"Glad to see you're up, Naruto," Kakashi said as he put his book away. He then stood up and asked Naruto to come with him outside to talk. Naruto complied and the two went to the clearing where Sasuke and Sakura learned tree-climbing. "Naruto, I want you to tell me everything you know about what goes on around you in the village."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and retorted, "You don't wanna know that. You want to know how I knew you were Inu, why I hate the villagers, and where my allegiances lie. First, I knew you were Inu because your hair is _exactly_ the same as when you were in Anbu. Second, I hate the villagers because of all the shit they put me through. Who wouldn't hate them if they were in my shoes? Lastly, my allegiances lay only to those who actually gave a damn about me. You ignored me when you were supposed to guard me, _Kakashi_, so you don't have my allegiance or my respect. The old man helped every now and then, but he hid things from me. He knew I held the Kyubi and he knew why the villagers hated me, but he kept quiet. He has my allegiance on paper, but when I'm not on duty he's nothing but a man who kept secrets about myself from me. If that's all you wanted, then I'm going back inside."

"We aren't finished Naruto. Who is Shinku really? She seems to know some very important village info and she isn't affiliated to the village. She seems to care a great deal about you, but she's no ally of the Leaf."

"Shinku's identity is none of your concern. She trusted me with her secrets and I've trusted her with mine. It seems like I have more allies outside the village than in it, Kakashi, and you don't seem too pleased about it. What? Don't want the 'village weapon' to have the chance to leave the hell he calls home?"

"You aren't the village wea-"

"Don't lie to me! What else am I but a scapegoat and a weapon?! I'm no shinobi; I'm a Jinchuriki, a symbol of the hate and scorn of Konoha! Everyday I'm called a monster and demon incarnate, Kakashi, and you know what?" He then gave a dark smirk. "I think that it's time I became what the village believes me to be." He then turned and went inside the house, leaving a shocked and slightly fearful Jonin.

A couple days later (Konoha)

The group of 7 made it back to the village and Zabuza was immediately escorted to the Hokage for questions concerning his wish for asylum in Konoha. Haku went with her surrogate father, but not before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for helping them find a permanent home. Naruto blushed at the kiss and Kushina giggled at the look of shock on her son's face. After dismissing his team, Kakashi told Naruto to accompany him to see the Hokage and asked Shinku to accompany them as well. She declined and disappeared in an _Aki Shunshin_ (Autumn Body Flicker). Kakashi internally cursed at the loss of figuring out who the mysterious person was before leading Naruto to the Hokage's office.

When they got there, Hiruzen had just finished approving the instatement of the ex-Kiri nin as Konoha shinobi. Zabuza was given the rank of Special Jonin and Haku was given the rank of Chunin. The two left the office after bidding Naruto goodbye and the blonde was left in the office with his "sensei" and "leader".

"Naruto, I've received some disturbing reports concerning you from Kakashi. Do you mind explaining them?"

"Why should I? A Jinchuriki's word is nothing in the grand scheme of things, right?"

Hiruzen sighed at that, fully expecting Naruto to be angry. "I know I shouldn't have kept such things from you Naruto but it was for-"

"Don't you fucking dare say that it was 'for my protection' you old monkey! What 'protection' did I ever fucking receive not knowing who and _what_ I was?! I was scorned, beaten, tortured, ignored, left for dead; this list goes on old man and you know it! Every time I ever asked you why, you would always say the same god damned thing: 'They are just scared and confused, Naruto. It will get better in time.' Oh yea, it got better alright; better for _them_! Better for every single fucker who ever did me wrong!"

"Calm down Naruto. You shouldn't raise your voice in front of Hokage-sama," Kakashi admonished.

Naruto gave him a glare and replied, "You just don't want me to point out that the one who was supposed to assist Neko-san in protecting me didn't give a flying fuck about the one thing that kept Kyubi at bay! You don't want me to reveal your failure as an Anbu and as a person! You know Kakashi, you're the biggest fucking hypocrite that I've ever seen! You go on about 'putting comrades before duty' and about 'the Leaf protecting their own' but you don't follow it. Where were you when I was pinned to a wall by kunai and swords? Where were you when I was nearly burned alive by 5 Uchiha Policemen? Where were you whenever I needed you?!"

Naruto didn't wait for him to answer and just left in a blur of speed out the office window. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired Jonin and stated, "You have a lot to explain, Kakashi."

Back with Naruto in the village streets, he was trying to blow off some steam from his outburst in the Hokage's office. It felt good to let loose a little but he still had a lot of anger to let out of his system. He was so distracted that he didn't notice someone was in front of him until he bumped into her. Because of his new size, he was able to stay standing but she fell.

He got a good look at her after he noticed what had happened. She had blonde hair that was styled into four ponytails, a white outfit under a fishnet suit, a large metal object on her back, and a Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand) headband around her neck. She was quite pretty and he couldn't stop the slight blush when he looked her over.

The girl looked up to the person who knocked her over and was about to berate them before she saw the symbol of a group she thought long disappeared. The ever-famous red spiral rested perfectly on the forehead of the skull symbol on the blonde's chest over his heart. She was so surprised that she couldn't stop herself from whispering the two words that labeled what he was.

"Uzu Ikiryō…"

Naruto was surprised that she knew of the Ikiryō, but decided to help her up first. He offered her a hand and she accepted. After being helped to her feet, the girl jerked her head to a nearby alleyway and Naruto hesitantly complied.

Once there, the girl turned to him with a small smile and said, "I can't believe that the Ikiryō are still around. I thought they disappeared when Uzushiogakure was destroyed?"

"Wait a minute, how do you know of the Ikiryō?"

She looked confused and asked back, "How can I _not_ know of them?! Suna (Sand) was an ally of Uzu and asked for help from the Ikiryō for a wide variety of things! We were the suppliers of the eagles that the Ikiryō were known to use during assassinations. Every target had their blood wiped on a white feather of the bird. It's also because of the Ikiryō that the 'Kaze Aijin' (Wind Mistresses) of Suna were organized. We were made to assist our allies of the shadows with the wind's grace."

"I take it that you're a Kaze Aijin then miss…?"

"Oh, I'm Temari of Sunagakure. I'm here with my brothers, who are also my teammates, for the Chunin Exams. Now to answer your question, yes I became a Kaze Aijin because I had hope that there were still Ikiryō left. My mother once told me stories of how they easily lived up to their names when she was a Kaze Aijin. I loved hearing stories about them and followed the path of kunoichi my mother took in hope of meeting one. And today it finally paid off! You're an Ikiryō right?"

"Not officially since I'm still in training, but my mother is one and she's been teaching everything she knows about them. I also have a few friends who have the potential to become Ikiryō. If you want, I could help you see her?"

Temari had a large smile on her face as the hugged him and cried out that she wanted him to do so. Naruto was blushing at the close proximity of the beautiful Suna kunoichi but he also enjoyed it. After she let him go, and apologized for being so excited, he told her that he would let her know when she could meet his mother. She nodded and was about to leave, but quickly kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I always thought that being an Ikiryō was pretty hot, just so you know."

As she left, Naruto noticed that she had a slight sway to her hips and he quickly left the area before he was caught staring. Temari however noticed that he was looking and giggled slightly. She couldn't wait to see him again and meet a true Ikiryō. She then realized that she would have to relay this info to her father, the Kazekage (Wind Shadow), and possibly call off Suna's involvement in Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha.

She just hoped that her father would remember that the old alliance was never forgotten by many of Suna's citizens.

(End)

And that is chapter 6! What did you guys think? Good, bad, or so-so? Make sure to PM me your concerns and R&R!

Next Time: The Chunin Exams begin! How will they fare with Kushina alive in Konoha compared to how they originally went in the canon?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	7. Chapter 7: Meetings and Exams Begin

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter has Temari meet Kushina and the start of the Chunin Exams.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

Poll Notice: I apologize, but I had to repost my poll because many people voted before I noticed that the choices had no summaries to aid in the voters' opinions. So, I have reposted the poll! Be sure to read the summaries before you vote! And to those who voted already, this gives you a chance to possibly pick a different choice.

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

"**Bijuu speech"**

'**Bijuu thoughts'**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 7: Meetings and the Exams Begin

"I can't believe you still have the gall to call yourself a shinobi of the Leaf, Kakashi!" yelled Sarutobi after hearing the full details of how the Jonin failed in protecting Naruto. "You ignored him for something as petty as 'dishonoring the memory of your sensei', yet you still felt as if it was your right to teach him! And not only that, you failed to teach him _anything _at all!"

Kakashi just stood there and let the Hokage grill him out. He knew he failed as Naruto's guardian, but he also knew that everything that the boy and Hiruzen said were correct.

"I hope that you've at least done some decent training for your other two students; especially since you want to nominate them for the Chunin Exams!"

"I have taught them some chakra exercises and team building, but they have no will to work together. Sasuke sees them as nuisances, Sakura follows Sasuke like a lost puppy, and Naruto has shown skills that make him deadly enough on his own. If I was to give my honest opinion, I would say that Naruto has the best chance at reaching Chunin compared to the other two," Kakashi stated.

Hiruzen sighed at that. "I can't believe you still believe that they have a shot as a _team_… You do remember that people _die_ in these Exams, correct?"

"Of course, but I also remember how they held themselves during the C turned A-Ranked Mission. It seems like the only time they can put aside their differences is whenever they're under pressure."

Hiruzen thought it over and figured that they could always quit if they thought it was too much for them. He failed to remember, however, how stubborn Naruto and Sasuke were.

"Alright Kakashi, I'll allow them to enter, but I am holding you responsible should anything overly harmful happen to them. Understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Also, there's something you should know. There's an unknown woman in contact with Naruto and she acts like he's family to her."

"What about her?"

"She let Naruto know that the Uzumaki were a clan."

Hiruzen paled at that. Naruto wasn't supposed to know until _much_ later that he was a member of a clan. "How did he take it?"

"He is much angrier at the village and his superiors now, if what you saw was any needed proof of it. He is close to snapping, Hokage-sama. We may need to restrain him soon."

Hiruzen sighed at that. "Not until I can try to talk to him about it. I don't want to resort to that unless I absolutely must. However, make sure that the proctors keep a close eye on him during the Exams."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

With Temari

The Kaze Aijin was currently polishing her three fans in her hotel room. She had a large fan that easily reached her in height and two hand-size fans. The smaller fans were, believe it or not, her trump cards for the Exams. Seeing as how the Kaze Aijin were created to assist the Uzu Ikiryō, it was stressed that they utilize smaller, less noticeable weapons. A large battle fan was far too noticeable for assassination missions.

Her younger brother, Kankuro, was currently tinkering away at his puppet, Karasu (Crow). Kankuro had taken to puppetry like a fish to water. He was a natural with them and created Karasu when he was 8 years old. Some called him a prodigy, but none could compare to the now nuke-nin of Suna: Sasori no Akasuna (Sasori of the Red Sand).

Her youngest brother, Gaara, was leaning against the wall like a statue. He didn't move, he didn't speak, and it almost looked like he didn't breathe a couple times. He was like Naruto, a Jinchuriki. However, he carried the weakest, yet most unstable, of the nine: Shukaku the Ichibi no Tanuki (One-Tailed Raccoon-Dog). He specialized in sand-based jutsu and had what some called an "absolute defense", seeing how the sand in gourd he carried protected him from harm without Gaara even having to move.

Temari had sent a letter back to Suna after letting her sensei, Baki, know that there were still Ikiryō in existence. The Suna Jonin was surprised at her discovery, but complied with her request to use his falcon summon to deliver the message to the Kazekage. He, like many in Suna, had hoped that the Ikiryō were just in hiding and not completely wiped out with Uzu. To hear from his student that there was one alive, and that she was planning to make more, made him relieved.

They were brought out of their thoughts by a scratching sound on their hotel room door. Temari got off her bed and opened the door to the sight of a beautiful looking arctic fox kit. Its fur was pure white in color with black tipped ears and tail. Its eyes were an intimidating yellow.

"Temari of Sunagakure?" the kit asked in a female voice. At her nod, the kit continued, "I am Yukira. My summoner, Naruto-san, has asked me to take you to him so you may meet his mother. You are to come alone."

Temari went wide-eyed before she rushed back into the room to get ready. After she was dressed, Temari nodded to the kit and Yukira began to lead her to the designated area. They walked through the town streets, into a dense forest, and finally made it to a clearing that had a large lake and a waterfall. Temari was in awe at the beauty of the place and noticed that Naruto and a cloaked person were standing on the lake in front of the waterfall.

Yukira bowed to Naruto and stated, "I have fulfilled your request, Naruto-san."

"Thanks Yukira. You may go now."

After the fox left, Temari bowed to the taller figure and said, "I can't tell you how much of an honor it is to meet a living Ikiryō. My name is Temari, daughter of the Kazekage."

Kushina stared at the girl before turning to the waterfall and saying, "Come. We have things to discuss."

She then walked through the waterfall followed by Naruto, leaving Temari to hurry after them. Inside was a cave that was carved out into a bunker of sorts. It had a bed, some shelves filled with books, a desk with some paperwork on it, and a banner with the Ikiryō symbol on it. Kushina sat in the chair at the desk while Naruto picked a book from one of the shelves and began to read. Temari saw that the book was about the workings of the mind and thought that it was a good choice of material for an up-and-coming assassin.

"So," Kushina started, breaking Temari's gaze away from her son, "you wanted to meet me. For what reason, I wonder?"

Temari took a calming breath and said, "I wish to reestablish the alliance Uzu had with Suna."

"What does that matter to you? You may be the daughter of a Kage, but matters such as 'establishing alliances' are of no concern to you at the moment. What do you hope to accomplish now?"

"I want the people of the Genso no Kokuren to remember the ones who knew what being a shinobi really were. The Ikiryō were unmatched as shinobi; that's why the other nations feared them. Suna knew of their true potential and sought an alliance with them. During the alliance, both countries flourished, but now, they have withered up into mere husks of their former selves. You and Naruto are the last of the Ikiryō and Suna is known as the weakest of the Five Shinobi Nations! I want to bring both of our homes back to their former glory, and the reestablishment of our alliance will make that happen!"

"You have tremendous drive and a great goal, Temari-san, but things can never be what they once were. The Uzumaki are near extinction, Suna is growing weaker each day, and the other nations are to blame. I can understand your want for your home to regain its old glory, but the truth is that it is a hollow dream."

"Hollow or not, it's still a dream that I plan to accomplish! I know that we'll succeed if you just give us your support! Please, I don't want to see the place I was raised fall apart and die out."

Kushina looked to Naruto who gave her a small grin and nodded. He knew that his mother was testing the kunoichi and she passed with flying colors. "Alright, we'll reestablish the old alliance, but it all depends on the Kazekage. Should he refuse, then we will refuse as well."

Temari smiled brightly at that. "Thank you and I have faith that my father will reestablish it." She then bowed and said, "Now, I should head back to my team and let them know what has happened."

"Be sure to keep this a secret from everyone else, Temari-san. We don't need Konoha interfering with our plans." Temari nodded and left. Kushina then turned to her son. "So, tell me what you think of her, Sochi."

Naruto shrugged. "She has potential, but she's already a Kaze Aijin. She already has her path set for her, but she is interesting."

Kushina smirked. "My my, Naruto has the hots for an ex-Kiri nin and a Suna nin." She then pretended to wipe a stray tear from her eye. "Not only that, he has someone who likes him yet he doesn't know it! I'm so proud!"

"Kaa-san!" Naruto cried out in embarrassment before her last statement sank in. "Wait, what do you mean 'someone who likes me but I don't know it'? Who likes me in that way?"

"Oh, I'll let you figure that little bit of info out for yourself," she replied with a grin. "Now then, I want to give you something before the Exams."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's a…"

Day of Exams (Academy)

Naruto and his "team" had just made it to the testing room. The blonde had just watched Sasuke get his ass handed to him by a Genin named Lee. Lee had only used taijutsu (physical arts) to win, and Sasuke was unable to keep up with the green-clad boy's speed.

After the little show, Team 7 made it to the Exam Room entrance and saw Kakashi waiting there for them. He merely wished them luck before leaving. Once inside the room, Naruto spotted Temari along with her brothers and walked over to them. Sasuke and Sakura were wondering why he was socializing with foreign nin, but just ignored him.

"Nice to see you again, Temari-san," Naruto greeted.

"Nice to see you again as well, Naruto. These are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara."

"So you're the so-called Ikiryō Temari talked with?" asked a skeptical Kankuro.

"No, she talked with my mother. She's training me to become an Ikiryō like her though." He then turned to Gaara and stuck out his hand to him. Gaara merely gave him a blank look and Mika noticed some youki leaking out of the redhead.

'**Careful Naruto-kun, I smell Shukaku's scent coming off of this boy.'**

'A friend of yours?'

'**Not exactly… He is the Ichibi and was always a little… out there. But, he was a great ally whenever push came to shove. However, it feels like he has been corrupted somehow…'**

'A problem with the seal on Gaara maybe?'

'**Most likely… You might want to have Kushina-san take a look at it sometime if that is the case.'**

'Got it.'

After the connection between the blonde and his Bijuu partner was cut, Naruto decided to keep this new knowledge on the down low. He then wished the Suna Team good luck and went to go talk with Tenten. Tenten was happy that they were taking the Exams at the same time and they wished one another good luck. She even gave him a hug for luck that sparked some jealousy in Temari and Hinata.

Hinata always had a crush on Naruto ever since he protected her from some bullies when they were children. She tried many times to talk with him, but he always disappeared after class and his location was always unknown to her. For some reason, she had a feeling that Hanabi knew where he was because whenever she mentioned him, her sister would always give a small smile. Hinata was slightly worried that her sister was closer to Naruto than she was, but she let those thoughts go in favor of a silver-haired Genin that had info cards on many of the participants.

The Rookie 9 learned that Rock Lee was a taijutsu specialist, Gaara was never harmed once on a mission, and that Naruto's stats were all unknown. Sasuke fumed at not gaining any info on the blonde that would give him an edge and Naruto smirked at the card's uselessness.

'Gotta thank kaa-san later for removing any info on me from Konoha's records.'

The Genin were all brought out of their conversations by Ibiki Morino, head of the IT Dept of Konoha, stating that the Exams were about to start. The first Exam was a test of wit and information gathering. However, the "info gathering" part was what the examiners were really looking for. Everyone was able to either answer enough questions on their own (Sakura, Shika, and Temari) or cheat (everyone else).

Sasuke used his Sharingan, the Hyuuga used their Byakugan (White Eye), Ino used her clan's mind based jutsu on Sakura before giving the answers to Choji, Tenten used mirrors attached to the ceiling by ninja wire to help out Lee, Kiba and Shino used their respective animal partners to gather the answers, Gaara used his sand to make a floating eye, Kankuro used a bathroom excuse and had Karasu disguised as an extra examiner give him answers, and Naruto summoned another fox named Hitomi to sneak around the room for answers.

After about 45 minutes, Ibiki tried to intimidate the Genin into failing with the tenth question's "take and risk being Genin forever or don't take and quit the exams" policy. Many choked under pressure and quit but Naruto just kept quiet. Ibiki then grinned at the remaining Genin and stated that they all passed, shocking them all.

After explaining the test's true meaning of taking risks to complete the mission to the test takers, Ibiki noticed a black bundle crash through the window before it exploded and revealed Anko standing in front of a banner that said, "Exam 2 Proctor: Anko Mitarashi."

"There's no time to celebrate! Test 2 begins now!" she exclaimed before pointing to the window she broke through. "Now then, follow me!"

She was met with silence before Naruto waved to her. "Hey Anko-chan!"

She grinned at him and replied, "Hey Naruto-kun! Great job on passing!"

"You're early again…" Ibiki deadpanned to her.

She merely stuck her tongue at him and led the Genin to the Forest of Death for the next part of the Exams: a beefed up capture the flag. Each team either received a Heaven or Earth scroll for the test. The teams were then tasked with taking the scroll they didn't have from another team and make it to the tower in the span of 5 days. She had the teams then sign waiver forms to not have Konoha responsible for any deaths during the test.

Naruto and his team received an Earth scroll and Sasuke decided that he would hold on to it. Sakura instantly agreed while Naruto just let the Uchiha have his way. He then heard his name be called and saw that Anko was waving him over to a nearby tree.

When he reached her she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Try not to die, Naruto-kun. You and I know this place like the back of our hands, so you should be fine."

He blushed at the kiss he got from her before he grinned in determination. "Don't worry Anko-chan, I'll be fine. You can't get rid of me that easily."

She then surprised him by kissing him chastely on the lips and whispering, "Who said that I wanted to be rid of you, Na-ru-to-kun?"

She then walked away, leaving a stunned Jinchuriki who touched his lips after the kiss. He then grinned like a loon and did a fist pump before heading back to his team.

Hidden up in the tree where the two talked, Kushina smiled and thought, 'Well, I wasn't expecting Anko to do _that_, but I'm happy for them.' She then saw the test begin and used her _Aki Shunshin_ to appear somewhere in the forest. She wouldn't miss seeing her son in action.

(End)

And that wraps up chapter 7! I hope you guys liked it!

Review! Review! Review!

Poll Reminder: Remember that I reposted the poll and placed summaries for the stories on my profile! Please cast your votes! Thank you!

Next Time: The Forest of Death and the Preliminaries! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	8. Chapter 8: The Forest

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter focuses on Team 7 in the Forest of Death and move to the beginning of the Prelims.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

Poll Update: So far (as of 10/12/12), the poll has Kitsune Yonnin in first with 57 votes, Mai's Teacher in second with 51 votes, Empress' Blade in third with 17 votes, and Aer Sage in fourth with 16 votes. So, it's obvious that Kitsune Yonnin or Mai's Teacher will win this thing. I personally voted for Mai's Teacher and also want it to win, but that depends on you guys! So, to those who have not voted yet, please do so!

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Bijuu speech"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 8: The Forest

Team 7 was currently racing through the treetops of the Forest of Death with Sasuke at the front of them. He had appointed himself as the Team's leader and Naruto didn't want to get in a pissing contest over it, so he let the Uchiha have his way. Naruto was currently thinking about the seal his mother placed on him before the Exams started.

Flashback

"Now then Naruto-kun, I want to give you something before the Exams."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's a unique seal that summons another member of the Ikiryō to your position. We used them whenever we were in situations that we couldn't get out of alone. The seal can only be made between two people."

"Is it similar to the _Keiyaku Fuiin_ (Contract Seal) you have with Anko-chan?"

"In a sense, but the _Keiyaku Fuiin_ was mainly used to reveal locations and for contacting other members; not for summoning them."

"So what's this seal called?"

"It was called the _Hokyō Fuiin_ (Reinforcement Seal) due to it summoning backup to your location. Be sure to use it only in dire of situations Sochi since me being alive is supposed to stay a secret."

"I understand kaa-san."

End Flashback

The seal was placed on the back of his left hand and a sister seal was in the same location on Kushina's hand. Naruto was glad that his mother gave him the seal and knew that it was meant to be a last resort and nothing else.

Team 7 was making decent time towards the central tower of the forest as it was Sasuke's plan to wait for other teams to show up there, weak and exhausted, before Team 7 ambushed them. Sakura immediately agreed to the plan and Naruto reluctantly agreed as well, though he did think that it would be much more efficient to hunt other teams down instead of waste time waiting. As they continued their trek to the tower, Naruto heard the wind rushing toward them unnaturally and realized that a jutsu was being used.

"Brace yourselves, there's a Fuuton (Wind Element) jutsu heading our way!" Naruto yelled out before he stuck the tree he was currently standing on with his chakra and awaited the jutsu. Sasuke and Sakura heard the slight worry in his voice and copied the hooded blonde's actions. As Naruto predicted, a fierce wind roared past them and forced them to cross their arms in front of themselves to reduce the impact of the force.

Once the wind died down, the Genin heard someone chuckling darkly within the foliage of the forest. "Not bad Genin. You realized the danger and reacted accordingly."

From the shadows of one of the many trees, a woman from Kusa (Grass) stepped out and gave a sick grin to the Genin. Naruto felt the bloodlust and negative energy oozing from her and felt a bead of sweat go down the back of his neck. _'This woman, she isn't a Genin… The feel of her aura proves it. She's at least Jonin level, but what is a Jonin level kunoichi doing here in these Exams?'_

"I'm so glad that you all managed to avoid being blown away; especially you, Sasuke-kun," the woman hissed out. She sounded like a snake to them.

Wait a minute? Like a snake?

Naruto's eyes widened at that last thought and focused on the woman's scent. When he got a decent smell, he swallowed a lump in his throat and thought, _'Oh shit, it can't be! Please Kami-sama please let me be wrong this time! Please don't let it be Orochimaru!'_

Naruto had been told about Orochimaru and the sick things the Hebi (Snake) Sannin had done to the children and people he had experimented on. Anko was one of those children since she used to have the _Juin_ (Cursed Seal) from the man. He hoped that this woman wasn't really Orochimaru in disguise; otherwise Team 7 was in deep shit.

Naruto had to be sure, so he asked, "You're not really a Kusa-nin are you, Orochimaru of the Sannin?"

Team 7 looked to their teammate in confusion while the 'woman' chuckled darkly in a feminine voice that slowly became masculine. "Very good Naruto-kun, you figured me out. I'm assuming that either Sarutobi-sensei or Anko told you about me?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes under his hood. "It was Anko-chan who told me. You're gonna pay for what you did to her, teme!" He then flew through handseals before crying out, "_Fuuton: Renkūdan_ (Wind Element: Drilling Air Bullet)!" Naruto then fired several high speed shots of wind that raced toward the Sannin who dodged them easily. Orochimaru countered by using _Fuuton: Daitoppa_ (Wind Element: Great Breakthrough) to blow away the Jinchuriki. Naruto was hit by the jutsu and sent crashing into a tree some distance behind him.

"**Be careful Naruto-kun, this man is far beyond your current skill level!"** Mika warned her container.

'_I know Mika, but I just can't get over the fact that this guy hurt Anko-chan so much in the past!'_

"**I know Naruto, but you have to calm down and think rationally here. He is a Kage level shinobi while you're high Chunin at best. It might be best to use the **_**Hokyō Fuiin**_** to summon Kushina-san here."**

Naruto nodded before he bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal. As soon as the liquid life touched the marking, the seal began glowing crimson and began to heat up Naruto's hand.

'_I hope this works…'_

With Kushina

The Ikiryō was currently taking a drink at one of the many streams of water in the forest. She had just finished drinking her fill when she felt a pull from her _Hokyō Fuiin_ and realized that her son was in danger. She relaxed and let the pull overtake her before she disappeared in a plume of black smoke.

With Team 7 vs. Orochimaru

Naruto was currently teaming up with Sasuke and trying to take down the traitorous snake with a mix of Fuuton and Katon (Fire Element) techniques. Naruto would use his wind to increase the size and intensity of Sasuke's flames so that they could burn the snake alive. Unfortunately for them, Orochimaru was far too fast for them and was able to easily evade their attacks without any problems at all. Sakura was too afraid to move from her spot, so Naruto had a _Kage Bunshin_ made to defend her better.

Orochimaru then kicked Naruto away from the battle and into another tree. The force of the blow knocked him out while leaving a nice indent in the trunk of the tree. He landed on the branch below him and fell unconscious as Sasuke watched his teammate get knocked aside so easily. Sasuke then activated his Sharingan and began a taijutsu battle with the fake Kusa-nin. Orochimaru took it easy on him since it was one on one and because he merely wanted to evaluate Sasuke's current skill level. Then Sasuke threw a few kunai followed by a windmill shuriken that the snake dodged and smirked at the Uchiha's lack of aim.

He was surprised to see Sasuke smirk and noticed a glint of light stretching from Sasuke's mouth and down the path the weapons took. _'Ninja wire, eh? Alright Sasuke-kun, let's see how you'll use it.'_

Sasuke then pulled on the wire, trapping Orochimaru with it, flashed through a series of handseals ending in the tiger seal, and called out, "_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_ (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)!" Fire then trailed down the wire towards Orochimaru and engulfed him in its flames.

Sasuke smirked at the success of his technique before he saw the man step out of the flames without any damage save for the fake face being partially melted away. Orochimaru then ripped off what was left of it before he flashed through handseals and stretched his neck to an incredible length. Once he stretched far enough, his head raced toward the Uchiha and bit him on the back of his right collarbone. In the spot where he was bit, the _Ten no Juin_ (Cursed Seal of Heaven) appeared and Sasuke gripped the area in pain before he collapsed to his knees.

Seeing her object of affection in such pain forced Sakura out of her frozen state of fear and allowed her to hurry to her Sasuke-kun's side. She rested his head in her lap before she glared at Orochimaru. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun?!"

The man chuckled darkly at the girl's question. "Why I merely gave him the power he so desperately desired. The power will intoxicate him and make him seek me out for more, and when he does I'll gladly give it to him."

He was about to leave but was interrupted by a burst of black smoke appearing near Naruto's unconscious form. From the smoke stepped out a cloaked Kushina who was glaring murderously at the snake. This was the man who wronged her student so much in the past and knocked out her son. Needless to say, the woman was pissed the fuck off.

"So, we finally meet face to face _Orochimaru_," she stated as she summoned a katana sword to her right hand. The handle was covered in a tattered red cloth, the guard was merely a circle shaped one made of black metal, and the blade itself was black in color with red seals running along it. This was Kushina's prized sword that helped her gain the nickname "Aka Shi" (Red Death), Kuroichi (Black Blood).

Orochimaru looked to her in slight confusion. She had said his name with such restrained fury that he wondered if he wronged her in the past. Shrugging it off, he chuckled to her and asked, "And who might you be?"

"The Aka Shi," she whispered out before she blurred out of his sight. He widened his eyes before he quickly took out his blade from his mouth. His blade was known as Kusanagi (Grass Cutter) and was made from the scales of the snake summons. He was only able to block Kushina's strike from behind him out of pure instinct and dumb luck. Their blades were caught in a deadlock and Kushina glared at him from the shadows of her hood. "You will pay for your actions Orochimaru. Actions made against my student and the person I hold closest to my heart. Now prepare to die!"

She then blurred out of sight again before a wave of crimson chakra flew at Orochimaru. He raised his blade to block and was successful, but the wave still had enough force to push him back quite a bit. Suddenly, multiple waves began flying at him from many different directions of the forest. Orochimaru blocked some but mostly dodged them. He then jumped up into the air to dodge five of them from hitting him at the same time. In the air, he summoned a large snake and landed on its head. However, as soon as his sandals made contact with the snake's head, it was sliced in many different areas and blood sprayed from the wounds, showering the area in the red liquid. Orochimaru began descending down again before he felt a sword stab him through the heart. He turned to see his cloaked attacker behind him in midair with her sword stabbed into his back and through his heart. He then smirked before he was revealed to be many small snakes formed into a clone of him.

Kushina cursed at not noticing Orochimaru use a _Kawarimi_ to escape death. She then focused on the surrounding areas before she sighed in slight frustration at the absence of the snake. He had fled the area and was now out of her reach. Deciding that Naruto's wellbeing was much more important, she rushed over to her son. She noticed that his teammates were gone and scowled at how little they cared for her son. Picking up his unconscious body, she decided to take him to someplace safe.

She searched for a few minutes before she found a hollowed out tree to place him in. She was glad that he was simply unconscious and made a small fire to keep them warm. After about an hour and a half, Naruto began to stir and slowly wake up. When he fully opened his eyes, he saw his mother sitting in a lotus position in front of the fire. Without opening her eyes, she asked, "How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto popped his stiff joints and replied, "I'm alright, but what happened to Orochimaru?"

"The coward ran after I showed up. I ended up fighting a _Hebi Bunshin_ (Snake Clone) that he substituted with. Your so-called teammates also left the area without you."

Naruto scowled at that. "Figures those two wouldn't give a damn about me."

Kushina then sighed and opened her eyes to the sight of a dying fire and an irritated Naruto. "Well, you still have time to look for them and finish your test. I wouldn't want your chance to become a Chunin be lost because of bad teammates."

Naruto nodded before he stood up and prepared to leave. Before he did, he gave his mother a small hug, thanked her for helping him, and disappeared from their temporary camp. He then began his search for his "team".

With Sakura vs. Oto (Sound) Team

Sakura was currently in a bad situation. She had tried holding off the Oto Genin from hurting Sasuke and even watched as Lee tried to help her as well. Lee was knocked out however and she was currently pinned down from her back by Zaku. She had been caught earlier by Kin, but she cut her long hair to shoulder length in order to escape.

Soon, Team 10 came to her aid out of nowhere but was proven to be no match for the Oto Team. Team 9 even showed up, but it was mainly to get Lee out of there. Things were becoming worse in her opinion before she noticed Sasuke step out of the hollowed tree she used as a campsite. He was covered in black markings and surrounded in a dark purple aura. He seemed to have a cruel look before he attacked the Oto Team.

He was much more brutal in his attack style if breaking both of Zaku's arms from behind was anything to say about it. He then kicked Kin into a bunch of bushed that cut her in multiple areas before he set his sights on Dosu. Dosu saw the situation turn against them and offered Sasuke their Heaven scroll, the scroll Team 7 needed to pass. Sasuke wasn't interested in the scroll though and merely wanted to satiate his newfound bloodlust.

He then rushed Dosu who braced himself but was interrupted by a black and orange blur that tackled him into a nearby tree and knocked him unconscious. The blur was revealed to be Naruto who had his hidden blade out and ready to attack Dosu should he be seen as a threat. Dosu however just offered Naruto the Heaven scroll which the cloaked blonde accepted and left with his unconscious teammates. Naruto then turned to the others and saw them looking to him with looks of surprise, indifference, relief, and slight anger.

The surprised ones were Team 10, Neji looked at him indifferently, Tenten looked relieved to see him since she hadn't noticed him earlier, and Sakura looked at him in anger.

"Naruto-baka, where the hell have you been?! We were in a real mess here and why did you knock out Sasuke-kun?! He was taking care of them before you showed up!"

Naruto scowled at her and replied, "In that order, I was recovering from our previous battle and had to search for you and the teme after the two of you _left_ me behind, and I knocked out Sasuke because he wasn't in the right state of mind. You saw those markings he had on him, right?" she nodded at the question. "I know what those are and what they were doing to him, so you should be thanking me for helping out your precious 'Sasuke-kun' you fucking banshee!"

Sakura saw red at what he called her and, with renewed strength, attempted to clobber him over the head. She was unsuccessful since he blurred out of her sight and reappeared behind her and knocked her unconscious. He sighed at her stupidity before he made a clone to pick her up. He then grabbed the Uchiha, thanked the other Genin for their help, and left the area. Seeing that the situation was handled, Team 10 left the area followed by Team 9 after recovering Lee.

Central Tower 2 hours later

Naruto and his clone arrived at the tower with his unconscious teammates and entered an empty room that only had a plaque on the wall. The plaque was missing two words and Naruto figured that he had to open up the scrolls now. Once he did, Iruka appeared via a summoning jutsu and noticed that Naruto's teammates were out cold.

"What happened in the forest Naruto?"

"We were attacked by Orochimaru of the Sannin."

"What?!"

"Yea and he gave Sasuke a _Juin_ that made the teme go mad with power against a team from Oto. I knocked him out before he could do any serious damage to them and knocked out Sakura because she wouldn't shut up."

Iruka nodded at the info and led Naruto to the medic bay to drop off his teammates before he led him to the Hokage's temporary office. Inside, Anko had just finished telling Sarutobi that Orochimaru was in the village.

"He also said to not stop the Exams or else the village will suffer," Anko finished.

Hiruzen sighed at that before he noticed Iruka and Naruto. "What can I do for you Naruto?"

"Anko-chan's right about Orochimaru being here. He attacked my team, gave Sasuke a _Juin_, and left the area afterwards. Sasuke survived receiving the seal but went a little crazy with the extra power it gave him."

Sarutobi sighed again at Naruto's report. "This isn't good. If Orochimaru is here and he marked Sasuke, then that means that he's most likely after the Sharingan." He then remembered something about Anko. "Anko, you lost your _Juin_ years ago. Do you remember how? We might be able to save Sasuke from Orochimaru."

Anko pretended to try to remember but was really wondering if she should tell them. If she did, then she would be asked how she came across the information and she was _not_ about to sell out her new sensei. So, she decided to keep the truth to herself.

"No I don't, Hokage-sama. I remember that after mine was taken away that the return of my memories forced me unconscious. I'm drawing a blank on how my seal was removed."

Sarutobi sighed while Naruto and Anko smirked mentally. Iruka knew that Anko lied but didn't say anything. He knew that Kushina being alive should remain a secret and wasn't about to sell out his surrogate brother's mother.

"Alright, we'll just have to put a repression seal over it for the time being. For now, let's just wait for the second test to end."

The other three nodded before they left the office. Naruto was tired from the forest and what he went through and Anko led him to one of the rooms while Iruka went back to the village. Anko was exhausted from her fight with Orochimaru as well and merely fell asleep in the same bed as Naruto, leaving the blonde blushing up a storm at having her sleeping with him. His blush increased when she draped her right arm across his stomach and rested her head on his chest.

"Don't think too much about it Naruto-kun," she stated as if reading his thoughts. "Just go to sleep."

Naruto sighed at that before he smiled at Anko and fell asleep. Both of them had content looks on their faces as they slept. This was the scene Kushina walked into the room to. She smiled at the sleeping duo before she faded into a shadowed corner of the room.

The second test would end in a couple days and she had to do something for Naruto before then.

Tower Arena (after the 2nd test)

The test had finally ended and there were currently 7 teams that had passed. The teams that passed were 7-10, Kabuto's team, the Suna Genin, and the Oto Genin. They had just been informed by the Hokage and the next proctor Hayate that they would be holding preliminary battles before they would move to the 3rd and final test. The Genin were given the option to forfeit now and the only ones who did so were Kabuto's team. This left a total of 18 Genin and 9 preliminary matches to watch.

The two combatants would be picked randomly by and electronic monitor that had their names stored in its hard drive. The Genin awaited the screen's first matchup and were surprised at the first match.

The first preliminary match was: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Rock Lee.

(End)

And that wraps up chapter 8! I hope you guys liked it!

Review! Review! Review!

Poll Update Reminder: Remember that Kitsune Yonnin is in first but Mai's Teacher is behind by only 5-6 votes with Empress' Blade in 3rd and Aer Sage in last! Please vote if you haven't done so!

Next Time: The Forest of Death and the Preliminaries! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	9. Chapter 9: The Preliminaries

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter will focus on the Prelims for Exam 3.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

Poll Update: The poll is going to be blind from now on! You will all know the final results at the end of the poll!

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Bijuu speech"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 9: The Preliminaries

Standing across one another in the arena of the Forest of Death Tower were Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee. They were to be the first match in the preliminaries before the 3rd and final Exam. Sasuke was confident he would win and believed that Lee's initial win before the 1st Exam was a fluke while Lee was excited to fight Sasuke a second time.

"Sasuke let our flames of youth burn in this fight!"

Sasuke involuntarily shuddered at that comment. "Let's just get this over with, freak. You're no match for the might of the Uchiha!"

Hayate saw that they were ready and yelled, "Hajime (Begin)!"

Sasuke started off by hurling shuriken at Lee who pulled out a pair of nun-chucks to bat away the bladed projectiles. Lee then used his impressive speed to rush the Uchiha, swing his weapon in front of him in a propeller-like fashion. Sasuke then jumped into the air and prepared some handseals for a Katon technique. However, when he finished the last seal, he felt a stinging pain coming from the _Juin_. It took most of his willpower to ignore it as he fired a _Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ (Grand Fireball Technique) at the youthful Genin below. Lee widened his eyes in shock before using his speed to run past the outer diameter of the flaming sphere.

When the fireball impacted with the ground, it broke off multiple tile pieces that flew everywhere while enflamed. Lee skillfully dodged the fiery shrapnel from the floor and awaited Sasuke's next move. He was surprised to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the flaming crater he created with a cruel smirk and black markings on his body.

Anko turned to the Sandaime and said, "Hokage-sama, we must end this match. The Uchiha is letting himself become consumed by the _Juin_!"

Hiruzen sighed and was about to comply before he noticed the markings recede from Sasuke. Unknown to them, the Oto Jonin held a hidden handseal and smirked at the Uchiha. _'I'll hold back the __Juin__ for you Sasuke-kun, but you had better prove yourself to me.'_

Sasuke felt the tainted energy leave him while his natural chakra returned and did not cause him pain. He smirked before activating his Sharingan and getting into the Interceptor taijutsu stance. "We're not finished here!" He then flew through handseals and fired his _Housenka no Jutsu_ (Phoenix Flower Technique) at Lee before pulling out a kunai and rushing forward. Lee held his Goken (Heavy Fist) stance and gave a sideways glance to Gai who smirked and nodded. Lee gave a small smile before running towards the fireballs and weaving his way through them. When he got past them, he held his nun-chucks in a defensive position to block the kunai strike from Sasuke. He then hit a back-flip and kicked Sasuke in his jaw, pushing him back a few feet.

Lee continued back-flipping until he reached the statue of the Ram Seal and jumped on top of it. Just to be sure his next attack was permitted, he gave one last look to Gai who once again nodded. He smiled and stated to Sasuke, "I apologize for this Sasuke, but I am afraid that this match is over for you." He then took off his orange leg warmers and removed the weights around his legs and dropped them from the statue. It confused the spectators before they saw the weights impact the ground and cause two massive craters to form.

Naruto looked on in shock before he tapped a button on a hidden microphone around his neck. "Kaa-san, did you see that?"

There was a bit of static before he heard her reply, "Yep, and those are some pretty impressive weights. They've got nothing on _Teikō Fuiin_ (Resistance Seals), but they're still impressive."

Lee then did a couple experimental kicks before smiling and fading away from view. Most of the spectators lost track of him, but there were some who still kept up with the increased speed. Sasuke could not though and got kicked hard in the chest which sent him flying into one of the walls of the arena. Lee slightly cringed at the Uchiha's impact but kept himself ready for a retaliatory strike. There was none however since Sasuke slumped from the wall into unconsciousness.

Hayate nodded before yelling out, "Shōsha (Winner), Rock Lee of Konoha!"

Gai, Tenten, and Naruto cheered for Lee while the others were surprised at how easily the 'Rookie of the Year' was defeated. Lee went into a crying/hugging fest with Gai about how he won and the others ignored them for the sake of their sanity.

Kakashi took Sasuke to the medic bay to get looked over and to put a protective seal over the _Juin_. It wouldn't hold it back permanently, but it would allow Sasuke to get a resistance to it.

The next match was Shino Aburame of Konoha vs. Zaku of Oto. Naruto saw that the bug user used deception with a bug-covered kunai thrown at the Oto nin. Zaku paid the missed kunai no heed and shocked the audience by using his now unbroken arms to fire his pressure wave techniques at Shino. However, the bugs on the kunai plugged up the openings for the tubes in Zaku's arms which resulted in the both of them being blown off from the elbows down. Hayate quickly called the match before medics took a critically wounded Zaku out of the arena.

'_Note to self: do NOT underestimate Shino,'_ thought Naruto.

The third match was Shikamaru Nara of Konoha vs. Kin Tsuchi of Oto. Naruto, Anko, and a hidden Kushina watched as Kin had the initial upper hand with senbon needles that had small bells attached. The bells screwed with Shika's senses but he was somehow able to pull through by using his _Kagemane no Jutsu_ (Shadow Possession Technique) on the thin ninja wire attached from the bells to Kin's fingers. It shocked most of the spectators that the wire was still able to have a shadow despite how thin it was. Shika then forced Kin to back up close to the wall while he was still a good distance from it before he quickly bent backwards. The connecting shadows forced Kin to bend back as well, but she was unfortunate enough to slam the back of her head against the wall and knock herself out. Shika was declared the winner while Kin was taken to the medic bay.

Unknown to the others, Kushina had a _Kage Bunshin_ under the _Henge_ of a nurse which followed the other nurses to the medic bay.

The fourth match was Tenten Hagane of Konoha vs. Sakura Haruno of Konoha. Tenten was excited at the chance to finally prove that not all kunoichi were fan-girls and was ready to show it by allowing Sakura to see how a real kunoichi fought. Sakura thought that she had the match already in the bag; though no one else did.

After Hayate started the match, Tenten took out a scroll and unrolled it revealing a large dagger, a spear pike, and spiked chain. She then put on a pair of armored gloves before holding the pike in her left hand, the spiked chain in her right, and the handle of the dagger in her mouth which made her look very intimidating to the pinkette. Sakura started off by making three basic _Bunshin_ (Clones) and rushing Tenten alongside them. Tenten retaliated by swinging her chain in a wide arc that forced the real Sakura to roll in evasion while the clones continued as if nothing was there. Tenten ignored the illusions while swinging her chain at Sakura again while the pinkette used a _Kawarimi_ with a piece of rubble to evade. This went on for a while before Tenten tossed the chain aside and rushed Sakura with her pike.

Tenten showed that the pike was truly her weapon of choice as she seemed to dance with the twirling weapon. The axe-like blade on the side nearly cleaved off parts of Sakura while the spear tip was close to skewering her on multiple occasions. Sakura was able to barely dodge the weapon but had to rely on well-timed _Kawarimi_ as well. After substituting with a piece of rubble far away from Tenten, Sakura tried to catch her breath. Tenten didn't give her a lot of time to do so however as she threw the pike like a spear, forcing Sakura to dodge, before disappearing in a small burst of speed and tackling the pinkette to the ground with her dagger's blade to her throat.

Sakura looked up to Tenten in fear while the bun-haired girl had a deadly serious look on her face. Hayate knew the match was over, so he yelled, "That's enough! Shōsha, Tenten Hagane!"

Naruto cheered loudly for Tenten with Anko while the hidden Kushina gave the girl small smirk for a good performance. The rest of the spectators weren't surprised by the outcome, but where impressed with the show. Gai and Lee cried on about Tenten's youthfulness while Neji gave a small nod. After the two went back up to the stands, one proud and one upset, the board picked the next two combatants.

The fifth match was Subaku no Temari (Temari of the Sand) vs. Ino Yamanaka of Konoha. Temari smirked as she jumped down to the arena while Ino walked down. The Suna kunoichi looked to Naruto and saw him watching her match with interest making her wink at him. She was pleased to see him smirk back at her. Ino saw her opponent not focused on her and looked behind her to see that she had been looking towards the loser of the Rookie 9.

She turned back to Temari just in time to see her wink and shuddered slightly. "What's with you and the loser? Aw~ Are you guys 'losers in love'?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Temari glared at Ino while a faint blush was barely visible on her cheeks. "Just shut up and get ready, Yamanaka." Temari then readied her battle fan while Ino took out a kunai. The Konoha blonde then rushed towards Temari who merely opened her fan to the first 'star' on the inner design and swung it, releasing a large gust of wind that swept Ino off her feet and pushed her into the wall behind her. Temari shook her head in slight disappointment as she saw Ino struggling to get up. "Give it up, Yamanaka… You aren't ready to be a Chunin yet."

Ino glared at her as she finally got back to her feet. "Shut up! I'll prove I'm ready by kicking your ass here and now!"

Ino then prepared some handseals while Temari opened her fan to the second 'star'. Ino was about to unleash her _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ (Mind Body Switch Technique) but Temari halted her efforts with a swing of her fan. It was a blast of wind similar to last time, but it also carried small blades of wind with it. As the wind pushed Ino into the wall again, the blades gave her multiple cuts along her body and she fell unconscious as soon as she crashed into the wall.

"Shōsha, Subaku no Temari!" yelled out Hayate.

Temari smirked at that before heading up to the spectators area again, but she went to stand next to Naruto this time which surprised a lot of people. "Nice job, Temari-chan," Naruto complimented earning him a small blush from her due to the affectionate suffix.

She decided to be a little bold and kissed him on the cheek, shocking the others, and whispered, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked while ignoring the others and watched the board pick the next to fighters. The sixth match was Dosu of Oto vs. Subaku no Gaara. Both participants made their way to the arena floor and readied for battle.

It didn't last long as soon as Hayate said for them to begin. Gaara's gourd cork flew towards Dosu's face at high speed. Dosu caught the cork with his overly large sleeves, blocking his view from the sand rushing towards him. With no time to react, Dosu was caught in Gaara's _Subaku Kyū_ (Binding Desert Coffin) and crushed to death with the Ichibi Jinchuriki's _Subaku Sōsō_ (Sand Waterfall Funeral). Most people had to hold in their urge to puke at the sight of all the blood while Naruto turned to Temari.

"Has he always been like that?"

Temari looked down sadly and replied, "Not since he accidentally killed someone important to him; our uncle. Ever since that day, Gaara's become the way he is now."

Naruto put a consoling hand on her shoulder, making her look into his eyes and slightly blush, and stated, "There may be another reason for your brother's mental state, Temari-chan. If I had to make a guess, I'd say that Gaara's seal is either having problems or it wasn't made properly."

"If that's true, then what can you do for him?"

"Kaa-san is a fuinjutsu master. She'll know what to do," he said reassuringly.

Temari smiled to him before giving him another kiss on the cheek. She then noticed the board and said, "You're up, Naruto-kun."

He looked to the board to see it say that the seventh match was Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha vs. Subaku no Kankuro. He looked to see his opponent already stepping onto the arena floor and jumped down to meet him. Kankuro pulled off his bundled puppet Karasu while Naruto readied a kunai.

"Ready…Hajime!" Hayate yelled before moving out of their way.

Kankuro started the match off by launching Karasu a Naruto who went through handseals and cried out, "_Fuuton: Renkūdan no Jutsu_!" Naruto fired multiple bullets of drilling wind at Karasu who evaded them with Kankuro's control. Naruto smirked before he went through more handseals and yelled out, "_Fuuton: Kaze no Hassan_ (Wind's Divergence)!" The wind began picking up around the battlefield and began redirecting the air bullets. Half of the six bullets went towards Kankuro while the other half flew at Karasu. Kankuro cursed before dodging the bullets coming after him while trying to have Karasu evade them as well. Unfortunately for the puppet, it only evaded two out of the three and blew apart from the drilling bullet. With his puppet out of commission, the wind died down and Naruto appeared behind Kankuro with a kunai to the back of his neck. "Yield…" Naruto ordered.

Kankuro sighed before he nodded in acceptance, making Hayate yell out, "Shōsha, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto then withdrew his kunai and helped Kankuro pick up the scattered pieces of Karasu. "Listen, I'm sorry for wrecking your puppet Kankuro-san."

Kankuro waved him off and replied, "It's alright, and Karasu has needed a makeover anyway. So, don't worry about it Naruto-san."

The two then went back up to their respective places to observe the next match. Match eight was Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha vs. Choji Akamichi of Konoha. This was a decent match for the spectators. Where Kiba attacked with coordination and high speed drill attacks, Choji countered with brute force and large rolling attacks. The density of Choji's _Baika no Jutsu_ (Multi-Size Technique) was too much for Kiba's _Tsuuga_ (Passing Fang) to break through. So, Kiba gave a soldier pill to Akamaru and himself which made them more feral in appearance. They then used the _Jūjin Bunshin_ (Beast Human Clone) and became twin Kibas that rushed at Choji's enlarged form and used their _Gatsuuga_ (Fang Passing Fang) technique. Choji countered with his _Nikudan Sensha_ (Human Bullet Tank) and the two forces crashed into one another in a fight for dominance. Unfortunately, none of them won and were knocked out from exhaustion and earlier damage.

"Due to both combatants being unable to continue, the match is a draw," Hayate called out. Once the two were carted off by the medics, Hayate called down the last to combatants for the ninth and final match: Neji Hyuuga of Konoha vs. Hinata Hyuuga of Konoha.

It was not a pretty sight watching Neji dominate Hinata with skill and with psychological warfare. With each mistake, he commented on her failure and reminded her of her father's demand for perfection. Neji was slowly closing up each of Hinata's tenketsu points with each and every strike and belittling her at every chance he could.

Suddenly, Hinata unexpectedly snapped and performed a single handseal that activated the Hyuuga _Juin_ on Neji's forehead and started torturing him with the slow destruction of his brain cells. Neji cried out in pain while Hinata kept up the seal with a look of pure anger in her eyes. She would have kept up the assault if it wasn't for Kurenai appearing behind her and knocking her out. Once Hinata fell unconscious, the _Juin_ deactivated and Neji was left on the floor clutching his head in agony. Hayate called the match in Neji's favor due to Kurenai's interference.

"Man, I didn't think Hinata had that in her…" Naruto commented.

Temari nodded and said, "Yea, she seemed so innocent before… I guess she just snapped under the pressure."

"I guess so… But if she snaps at that, then being Chunin is still out of her reach at the moment. One thing's for sure though, her father will probably be pleased with attempting to put a 'Branch Member' in their place… The Hyuuga Clan really needs a wakeup call that they are not the strongest and that the 'Branch House' is not beneath them."

The winning Genin were then called back to the arena floor to pick numbers for the next match. Due to Neji being at the hospital at the moment, Gai would pick Neji's match number.

Number one was picked by Naruto Uzumaki.

Number two was picked by Rock Lee.

Number three was chosen for Neji Hyuuga.

Number four was picked by Shikamaru Nara.

Number five was picked by Subaku no Gaara.

Number six was picked by Shino Aburame.

Number seven was picked by Tenten Hagane.

And number eight was picked by Temari.

The matches were then shown to them:

Match one was Naruto vs. Lee.

Match two was Neji vs. Shika.

Match three was Gaara vs. Shino.

And match four was Tenten vs. Temari.

With the matches set for the finals, the Genin were given a month to prepare for them. One thing was on everyone's mind: the finals would be very interesting.

(End)

And that wraps up chapter 9! I hope you guys liked the fights!

Review! Review! Review!

Remember that the poll is now blind!

Next Time: The month of training and Kushina talks with the Kazekage about reestablishing the Uzu/Suna Alliance! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	10. Chapter 10: A Month to Prepare

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter will go over the events of the month before the Chunin Exam Finals.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Bijuu speech"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 10: A Month to Prepare

Naruto was currently in the hospital in an attempt to find Kin's room. His mother stated that the senbon/bell user interested her and she wanted Naruto to try and persuade her to join the Ikiryō. Naruto was skeptical at first, but he knew his mother had an eye for spotting potential.

He had just gotten the room number from the nurse at the front desk and was about to head there before a hand held onto his shoulder. Naruto looked behind him to see that it was Kakashi's. He narrowed his eyes at his 'sensei' and asked, "Something you need, Hatake-san?"

Said Copy-Nin mentally flinched at how Naruto addressed him before giving him an eye-smile. "I was just wondering when you wanted to train in preparation for the finals."

Naruto shrugged off Kakashi's hand and replied, "No thanks, I already have someone to teach me."

Kakashi looked shocked at that and asked, "Who's teaching you?"

Before Naruto could answer, a voice called out, "I'm teaching the gaki." Both Kakashi and Naruto turned to see Anko walking up to them. "I asked him if he wanted me to train him and he accepted. So, I'll be overseeing him for the month, Kakashi."

Kakashi was taken aback that Anko of all people had actually taken an interest in someone enough to teach them. "Why would you have someone else teach you, Naruto? I'm your sensei, not Anko."

"True you are my sensei; on paper that is. But in actuality, my true _teachers_ are Anko-chan and Shinku-sensei. They taught me a hell of a lot more than you did and I trust them far more than I do you. Why would I want to be taught by the one who had no interest in protecting me when I needed that person most?" He didn't even wait to hear Kakashi's reply as he headed off to Kin's room.

"Meet me near the Forest of Death in an hour, Naruto-kun," Anko called to him and he nodded in acknowledgment. Anko then turned to Kakashi and stated, "If you're this surprised at his decision, then you really have no idea what's happened in his life. While you were busy ignoring him and reading your smut, I was putting myself out there, protecting him from the very people he unknowingly protected every day. I don't know what caused your attitude towards Naruto-kun to change, but it looks like the change occurred far too late, Kakashi." She then turned to leave.

"What exactly is your relationship with him, Anko? You've never acted so close to anyone before; not even Kurenai."

Anko stopped with her back to him before turning her head to look at him. "He's the closest person to my heart, Kakashi, and I'd do anything to protect him." She then left the hospital and Kakashi to his thoughts.

With Kushina

The redhead Ikiryō was currently moving at high speed to Sunagakure to meet with the Kazekage. She had received word from him by her own messenger hawk which stated that he wished to meet her in regards to the reformation of the Uzu/Suna Alliance. She was now halfway through the desert leading to Suna before she was surrounded by four ANBU.

The one in the eagle mask looked her over and nodded to the others before the one in the wolf mask stated, "You're the Ikiryō that has an appointment with Kazekage-sama, correct?"

Kushina just nodded and the one in the lion mask said, "Follow us then."

It took little more than ten minutes to reach the gates of Suna and another three minutes to lead Kushina to the Kazekage's Office. Once inside, she noticed that the man looked like an older version of the redhead on Temari's team. She bowed to him and said, "I thank you for allowing me to meet with you, Kazekage-sama."

Shinji looked up from his paperwork to see the hooded Ikiryō in his office. "I'm surprised that you chose to wear the uniform of a dead nation. I also have doubts that you are an actual Ikiryō."

Kushina said nothing as she suddenly faded away into nothing and Shinji's office was surrounded in darkness. The only thing he could see was his own body and nothing else. "You're life is currently in my hands, Kazekage-sama," Kushina's voice echoed through the darkness. "This is the _Kage Taiji_, otherwise known as the Shadow Extermination. It takes just as much chakra as a normal _Bunshin_ but takes the chakra control of medical ninjutsu. The best part about it, this darkness is coming from your shadow alone. Imagine if I used the other shadows in your office or even my own shadow…"

Suddenly, the surrounding darkness faded and the color returned to Shinji's office. He turned his gaze to Kushina who was leaning against the wall near the door. "Impressive… Forgive me for doubting you, Uzumaki-san."

"It is of no consequence. Now then, I believe we have some things to discuss."

"Indeed…"

With Naruto and Anko

"Again!" Anko yelled out to Naruto.

Naruto complied and flew through handseals before crying out, "_Doton: Kami Sori no Shin'en_ (Earth Element: Razor Abyss)!" In front of Naruto, the earth split open and created a deep pit that was 50 feet deep and had the walls riddled with jagged rocks. Anko stepped up to the pit and looked down before lighting a match and dropping it down the pit. All was quiet until the both of them heard the faint sound of the match hitting the bottom.

She smiled before saying, "Nice job, Naruto-kun. Alright, let's move to your Suiton jutsu now."

"Alright Anko-chan," he replied. Before the two of them started, Anko had her blonde gaki determine his elements with chakra paper. The two of them were surprised when they saw that he had equally high affinities for water and earth while having an average affinity for wind. Their surprises didn't end there though. At the parts of the paper where water and earth touched, splinters of wood were formed. Anko was amazed that the paper did that, but she decided to wait until Kushina came back before they did anything about it. In the meantime, she wanted him to focus on his earth and water elements since he was already at a decent level with his wind jutsu.

"Alright, this next jutsu is simple. It's called _Suiton: Teppōmizu_ (Water Element: Flash Flood) and basically calls forth the water in the soil beneath you to come to the surface, providing you with a source of water. It's a supplementary jutsu and only requires four handseals." After showing him the seal sequence slowly, she had him practice without chakra to get a feel for it. After he had it down at a decent speed, she nodded for him to try it.

Naruto took a breath before he flew through the handseals and cried out, "_Suiton: Teppōmizu_!" The soil around him slowly became darker as the water rose to the surface. After about ten seconds, Naruto was standing in a large puddle of muddy water.

"Not bad, but you need to have the water come up faster. It should only take about two seconds to have the water rise up to the amount you had."

The two spent the rest of the day working on this technique and two others. The other two jutsu were _Suiton: Teppōdama_ (Water Element: Gunshot) and _Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu_. His earth jutsu were _Doton: Kami Sori no Shin'en_, _Doton: Doryūsō_ (Earth Element: Earth Flowing Spears), and _Doton: Kengan no Jutsu_ (Earth Element: Fist of Rock).

After training, Naruto decided to go relax in the village onsen (Hot Springs). The water was at the perfect temperature for relaxing and he enjoyed it immensely… that is until he was interrupted by the sound of a man giggling perversely. He turned to the source of the sound and saw that it was a man with long white hair and interesting attire. He kind of looked like a kabuki or something…

Naruto then saw that the man had a small telescope and was using it to peer into the women's side of the onsen. Growling at the sight a bold pervert, Naruto stepped out of the water and pounded the tree with his _Kengan no Jutsu_. The force of the punch was enough to shake the pervert out of the tree and he fell into the women's side. Naruto smiled as he got dressed to the sound of the perv getting his ass beat by irate women. By the time the man was flung back over to the men's side, Naruto was already gone.

Jiraiya the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) slowly got up and groaned in pain before he began to make his way to Sarutobi's office. He had to speak with his old sensei about the blonde gaki.

Sunagakure (2 weeks later)

The negotiations of the reestablished alliance were going very well between Kushina and the Suna Council. The Council was all for restoring it and rising back up as a well-respected Shinobi Nation while Kushina merely wanted their support in the future. She also promised to fix Gaara's seal since it was having problems. The seal was tied to Gaara's emotional state and when Gaara went mad after killing his uncle, the seal began to weaken greatly.

The Council agreed to Kushina's request for support and eagerly waited to hear about Gaara's recovery when she returned to Konoha. They also proposed that her son, the heir to Uzu, and the Kazekage's daughter, Temari, enter into a marriage contract to solidify the alliance. Kushina agreed seeing as the two were already very close after a short time.

After the alliance was reformed and the contract was made, Kushina bid Suna farewell and began her return trip to Konoha. The pieces on her chessboard were nearly all there. Only a few more pieces were truly needed.

With Naruto, Anko, and Kin

Naruto and Kin were currently helping one another out with their Doton techniques. After talking with Kin and hearing how badly she was treated in Oto, Naruto offered her the chance to join. She was skeptical at first until Naruto promised that her life would be much better away from the snake bastard. Kin had asked for a few days to think about his offer before agreeing to it a week later.

The two became fast friends and Kin also befriended Tenten very easily. It was also amusing to Naruto whenever Kin would slightly blush at Tenten compliments to her. When Naruto asked Kin about it, the answer was that Kin actually found women more attractive than men and Naruto respected her opinion. That didn't stop him from teasing her about it every now and then.

Naruto had gotten much better with his Doton and Suiton techniques and was able to perform the ones he knew much easier. Kin, having an affinity for Doton, also learned and executed the jutsu Naruto knew quite well. Anko also decided to personally teach Kin in her Hebi Style Taijutsu which was perfect for the flexible girl.

Naruto also spent time with Haku during the two weeks and actually took her out to dinner one night. During the date, Naruto and Haku talked about how Naruto did during the Exams and how Haku was adapting to Konoha. He also let her know that he liked Anko and Temari as well and was surprised to hear her say, with a full blush, that she didn't mind sharing him. Haku and Naruto enjoyed their date and the Hyōton user surprised him after their date by kissing him on the lips before she left for her apartment. As she left, she said that she'd be cheering for him during the Finals.

Haku wasn't the only one who went out with Naruto. Temari and Naruto went out for dango one day for lunch and had a great time joking around with one another and talking about how they did during the Exams. The two then had a small spar in Fuuton techniques and while Temari was the winner, Naruto still gave her quite a challenge with his unpredictable nature in battle. After lunch and the spar, Temari kissed him like Haku did and stated that she looked forward to seeing him perform in the Finals.

During the final week before the Finals, Kushina returned and let Naruto and the Suna Team know of the newly reformed alliance between Uzu and Suna as well as the marriage contract between Naruto and Temari. While the two turned bright red at that bit of news, it didn't stop them from accepting. Kushina then looked over Gaara's seal, much to his annoyance, and easily fixed the problem by placing a stronger seal over the pre-existing one. The new seal would still allow Gaara to control the sand and have it unconsciously defend him while allowing the Ichibi to calm down within the seal.

She was then informed of Naruto's elemental affinities and was shocked that he had early signs of the Mokuton (Wood Element), the same affinity that the Shodaime Hokage (First Fire Shadow) had during his time. Kushina explained that Naruto must have gotten it from the Shodaime's genes and when Naruto asked how that was possible, she stated that Mito Uzumaki was her grandmother and the Shodaime was her grandfather. This made him Naruto's great-grandfather. She then went on saying that the Mokuton was extremely rare and a recessive gene that Naruto inherited. The redhead was extremely happy that her son had such a powerful bloodline and knew that it would give him a major advantage in the future.

With the Finals around the corner, Kushina sent a message Suna stating that Konoha's time was drawing near. She knew that the Finals would be the start of the end of the Leaf Village.

(End)

And that wraps up chapter 10! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: The Finals and Kushina's plan is put into action! What will happen?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	11. Chapter 11: A Change of Plans

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter will go over the Chunin Exam Finals and the fate of Konoha.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

Poll Notice: I know I said the poll ends Dec. 1st, but I decided to end it a month earlier. So without further ado, the winner (by a very close margin of five votes) is "Mai's Teacher"! The final results were:

Mai's Teacher: 127

Kitsune Yonnin: 123

Aer Sage: 38

Empress' Blade: 37

So, the first chapter of "Mai's Teacher" will be up by Jan. 5th or 6th next year! Thanks for all your votes and I hope you'll look forward to my newest story next year!

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Bijuu speech"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 11: A Change in Plans

The feeling of excitement was practically palpable in the Chunin Exam Arena. Nobles and shinobi from the nations of Konoha and Suna filled the stands and were anxious to see the final fights of the Exams.

Naruto stood confident in his Uzu Ikiryō uniform and caught sight of his cloaked mother standing next to Anko in the stands. His mother nodded to him while Anko winked at him. He waved to them before he turned his gaze to Zabuza and Haku. The ex-Kiri shinobi gave him a nod while Haku gave him a warm smile and mouthed, "Good luck, Naruto-kun."

He nodded to them both before he felt someone grab his hand. He turned to see that it was Temari who had a look of pure confidence in her eyes. "You ready for this, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked and replied, "Of course I am. By the way, how was Gaara after kaa-san fixed his seal?"

"He's much better thanks to Kushina-sama. He slept for about a day and a half before waking up and apologizing to Kankuro and me. We told him not to worry about it and that we forgave him for everything."

Naruto nodded before looking to the redhead who looked back and gave a nod in gratitude. He then looked to the Kage Booth and saw Sarutobi along with Shinji, in their Kage robes, awaiting the start of the matches.

Finally, after about 10 minutes later, a Jonin by the name of Genma stepped forward and asked for everyone but Naruto and Lee to leave the arena. Once they complied, the Jonin called out, "Alright now, the first match between Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee will begin." Naruto got in a loose stance while Lee readied himself in the Goken stance. "Are the both of you ready? Then you may be-"

"Hold on!" came a voice from the stands. Everyone turned to see that it was Sasuke who was dressed in an all-black outfit with his left arm covered in small belts. He used _Shunshin_ to appear in the middle of the arena floor and glared at both Naruto and Lee before saying, "I'm fighting as well."

Genma was about to chew out the arrogant Uchiha before Naruto held up a hand to him and said, "I don't mind fighting Sasuke and Lee simultaneously. Do you have any problem with it, Lee?"

Lee saw that Naruto was trying not to make a scene in front of all the potential clients in the stands and knew that, if he was promoted to Chunin, that the mission, or in this case the match, can be changed at any time with the right circumstances. "I see no problem with letting Sasuke fight as well, Naruto-san. Please allow Sasuke to fight as well, proctor-san."

Sasuke smirked at that while Genma looked to the Hokage for a decision. He saw Hiruzen think it over before nodding and sighed at how troublesome this just became. "Alright, the fight between Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, and Sasuke Uchiha will now commence. However, seeing as how Sasuke did _not_ pass the preliminaries, he will not advance to the rank of Chunin; even if he wins this match."

That brought many boos and jeers from the crowd before a huge killing intent (KI) silenced them all. Kushina was glad that it was Sarutobi who did that since she and Anko were close to losing it when they heard a few people say that the 'demon' should be taken out in favor of 'Uchiha-sama'.

"Are the three of you ready? Alright then, Hajime!" Genma yelled before jumping away from the fight.

Sasuke started it off by firing his _Housenka_ technique and launching multiple fireballs at Naruto and Lee. Lee weaved his way around them while Naruto used his _Kengan_ to cover his hands in earth and swat the flames aside. He then poured as much Doton chakra into his fists as he could before he smashed them into the ground and created a seismic wave that shook the entire arena. The wave threw both Lee and Sasuke off balance which gave Naruto enough time to perform the handseals for his _Suiton: Teppōmizu_. In a manner of three seconds, a miniature lake of water formed underneath him while he stood on top of the water. He then flew through more handseals and performed the _Suiryudan_ technique. The water dragon raged from the water and flew at the other two, but they had regained their balance enough to dodge the dragon before it crashed into the ground where they once were.

Sasuke was inwardly seething at Naruto's ability while Lee smirked at the thought of a challenging fight. Sasuke knew that Naruto was the bigger threat, so launched a hail of kunai that had an exploding tag on each of them. Naruto countered by launching a _Daitoppa_ to push them away from him. The wind kept him away from the danger of the explosions and Naruto went through more handseals before he bit his thumb and used _Kuchiyose_ to summon a horse-sized fox.

The fox had pale-yellow fur with black ear tips, black paws, and a black stripe circling its tail (1). The fox looked to Naruto and asked in a feminine voice, "What is it you wish of me, Naruto-sama?"

"I need you help in this fight, Leona. Give me some fire," he answered as he flew through handseals. He then launched a _Renkūdan_ while Leona launched a stream of dark orange flames from her mouth. The wind bullet fused with the flames and became a drilling shot of fire that raced towards Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke countered by using a huge chunk of his chakra into a _Goukakyuu_ while Lee used his high speed to get out of the line of fire.

Lee knew that he was at a serious disadvantage against to heavy ninjutsu users, so he began concentrating on releasing the _Hachimon_ (Eight Inner Gates). He was able to easily open the Kaimon (Gate of Opening) and the Kyūmon (Gate of Healing) and began focusing on the Seimon (Gate of Life).

Sasuke felt the surge of power coming from Lee as he held his fireball against Naruto's. He was able to hold it off long enough to weaken it before he cut the chakra in his fireball and jumped away from the wind-powered one. He landed in a crouch on the arena wall before he unclasped his arm belts and went through three handseals before a sound of many birds chirping came from his left hand. In it was a ball of lightning that surged with chakra and power.

Kushina, Anko, and many other Konoha shinobi were wondering why in the world a Genin knew an A-Ranked Assassination technique. Anko then turned to Kakashi who was seated in the row below her and glared at him. "Why the fuck does that brat know your famed jutsu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged and responded, "Well, he had recovered from his match and I had nothing better to do since _you_ took it upon yourself to teach _my_ student during the month. Sasuke showed affinities for fire and lightning and I decided to give him an ace-in-the-hole jutsu for the next time he took the Exams. I honestly never expected him to try anything today, and I especially did not expect him to use it in this fight."

Kushina snorted, gaining the attention of the Jonin around her. "You didn't expect him to use it, or you didn't expect him to let his pride get in the way of things? If it's 'yes' to either of the two, I call bullshit on that, Hatake. The Uchiha is obviously jealous of Naruto-kun's abilities as a shinobi and sees him as an obstacle in his path to Itachi. You should have expected this to happen sooner or later, and I'm honestly surprised that he took this long to whip it out against Naruto-kun."

"And what do my students have to do with you, Shinku-san?" asked Kakashi with his eye narrowed.

"I told you, Naruto is like family to me and I won't let some brat's pride take him away from me."

"Naruto does not concern an unknown such as you, Shinku. He is a shinobi of Konoha, a soldier under Hokage-sama, and a valuable asset to the village."

Kushina snapped at that. "You say he's an 'asset'?! He's seen as nothing but a monster by the villagers, a loser by his fellow shinobi save a rare few, and a weapon by the Hokage and the others! If his family were around, do you think they'd stand for this, Hatake? Of course not! They'd take him away the first chance they got and let him live a life free of persecution!"

"Well they aren't around, are they?" Kakashi asked bitterly. "The Kyuubi took whatever family he had away and left him here. And while Naruto is a shinobi of the village, I will not allow anyone to take him; family or otherwise."

Kushina was so close to losing it and she was ready to kill the silver-haired bastard but was stopped by Anko putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her head no. Kushina slowly calmed herself before she turned her attention back to the fight. "You should know Hatake, if his family _was_ alive and they heard you say that, they'd kill you and anyone who stood in their way of taking Naruto-kun away without mercy. I hope you're prepared for that."

Kakashi glared at the cloaked redhead and asked, "Is that a threat, Shinku-san."

"No, not a threat… But it is a promise."

Back to the fight, Sasuke was nearly finished in preparing his _Chidori_ (1000 Birds) and Lee had successfully opened the Shōmon (Gate of Pain). Naruto dispelled Leona and closed his eyes in preparation for his attack. He knew that both his opponents' techniques were deadly in their own right and used this time of preparation to talk to Mika.

'_Mika, how do I use the Mokuton?'_

"…**That's a tough one to answer, Naruto-kun. However, if I had to guess, I'd say that you imagine your chakra flowing through the plants and merging with their inner energies. You don't command them; you request aid from them. Plants are living beings as well, Naruto-kun, so they need to be respected in order to use them in battle."**

Naruto nodded before thanking Mika and ending the mental connection. He then bent down to one knee and placed his right palm on the earth beneath him. Eyes closed in concentration, he flowed his chakra into the earth and soil, through the water enriched roots underneath, and finally into the underground plants underneath the stadium. When his chakra reached them, he mentally called out, _'Please, lend me your strength…'_

It felt as if the plants beneath him called out in acknowledgement to his request and began to move from their home beneath the earth. Naruto opened his eyes and if one were to look closely, they would see that they were a blue-green color instead of his normal blue. He then clapped his hands together just as Sasuke raced down the arena wall and lee disappeared from sight before crying out, "_Mokuton: __Mori no Kōshukei_ (Forest Hanging)!"

Everyone in the stands, except for those close to Naruto (2), froze in shock at the sight of multiple trees rising from the ground and various branches stretching towards Sasuke and Lee. Both were moving too fast and were unable to notice due to their tunnel vision as they were caught by the branches from their necks and lifted into the air away from the arena wall and the trunks of the trees. Both boys struggled to escape as their lungs desperately tried to gain air to breathe, but it was a fruitless effort.

Naruto turned to Genma and stated, "If you don't call the match, they will die by hanging…literally."

Genma was brought out of his shock at that before he called out, "Shōsha, Naruto Uzumaki!"

It was dead quiet before many people, mostly from Suna, cheered for the blonde and filled the arena with their praises. Naruto gave a small smile while mentally asking the trees to release his two captives. The trees complied and let them both go, allowing them to fall from about 10 feet to the ground and gasp for air. Naruto walked up to Lee and offered him a hand. Lee gave a small smile before he accepted it and was helped to his feet. "That was an amazing fight, Naruto-san! Your flames of youth burned with a fierce passion today!"

Naruto was confused at that, but decided to take it as a compliment. "You fought well, Lee. Maybe we can have a rematch sometime in the future?"

Lee's eyes burned with determination and he yelled out, "Yosh, I will look forward to the day that happens, Naruto-san!"

Sasuke slowly got to his feet and was staring at Naruto in shock. His clan elders had told him and the other Uchiha children stories of the Senju Clan and how the Shodaime Hokage was incredibly gifted with his Mokuton jutsu. He was also told that, even though the Uchiha and the Senju helped found the village of Konoha, that the Uchiha got the short end of the stick when Hashirama Senju took the position of Kage. Sasuke grew to despise the Senju Clan for the disgrace the Uchiha Clan received and now that Naruto showed signs of being related to the Senju, his hatred for the blonde grew tremendously.

Sarutobi was in shock at seeing the legendary Mokuton alive once again. He never would have imagined Naruto being a descendant of the great Senju Clan, and he especially did not expect him to have the Mokuton.

The shinobi of Konoha were at a loss for words at what they had just witnessed. The Mokuton was supposed to have been dead! So why did the 'demon' of all people have the ability of their revered Shodaime?!

Kushina, Anko, and the others close to Naruto simply cheered with the crowd and yelled out praises to the blonde. Both women shed a couple tears in pride for their son/lover and knew that he would only get stronger from here on.

"Now then, will Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara please come down for their match?"

With Naruto

While the two of them went down to fight, Naruto snuck out of the Arena and began roof-jumping towards the Hokage Monument. Along the way, Kushina caught up with him and began heading there with him.

"I'm guessing you left a _Kage Bunshin_ at the arena?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "Now, you remember the plan, right?"

"Yea, when Tenten and Temari-chan set off the signal, you and I will activate the exploding tags that are littered in the sewers underneath Konoha. After that, you will summon whatever summon yours is while I summon Mika and both summons will act as a distraction, along with the others, while we go after the members of the council."

"Great, but you left out a small detail…"

"I did?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, I want you to send a clone to fetch the body of Mikoto-chan from the Uchiha Clan cemetery. I have an idea…"

Naruto looked to his mother in shock and couldn't help but ask, "What exactly are we gonna do with Mikoto-chan?"

"Oh? Mikoto-_chan_ is it? Does my little Naru-chan have a little thing for my old friend?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes," he answered truthfully, shocking her. "Mikoto-chan was the only Clan Member, besides Itachi, who actually gave a damn about me. The others didn't do anything to help or hurt me. She was like…an angel that lit the darkness whenever Anko-chan wasn't around. When Itachi killed her, I was devastated and visited her grave when the coast was clear. Once there, I poured my heart out and wept for her for hours." He then gained a very solemn look before saying, "I loved her…"

Kushina was surprised that her son actually felt that way for her old friend. She never expected for Naruto to actually love her in that way, but she smiled to him since her plan for Mikoto would have much more purpose now.

"Well, when we're clear from Konoha, I promise that you'll see her again."

"How will you do that, kaa-san? She's dead…"

Kushina smirked and replied, "Let's just say that death is not truly the end…" Naruto looked confused at that, but Kushina spoke before he could voice his thoughts. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, we have a job to do."

Naruto nodded and formed a _Kage Bunshin_ to get Mikoto's body before the two rushed toward the Hokage Monument to await the signal.

Arena

"Shōsha, Neji Hyuuga!" yelled Genma when Neji ended the match with a Jyuken (Gentle Fist) strike to Shika's back that rendered the shadow user immobile. Neji then helped Shika up and the two nodded to one another and made way for the next match.

However, before the match could begin, Shino called down to the proctor, "Proctor-san, I withdraw. I've seen how strong my opponent is in the preliminaries and I know that I'm no match."

Genma nodded and declared Gaara the winner by default before having Tenten and Temari come down for their match. The two girls winked to one another before they both jumped down to the arena floor. They were responsible for lighting the signal for Naruto and Kushina to initiate the attack on Konoha. The signal would be Tenten launching a salvo of exploding kunai from a scroll which would be launched skyward by Temari's battle fan before they exploded in the air; just like a signal flare.

Unknown to them, a certain snake and his right hand were hidden amongst the crowd in the stands as well as many of their subordinates. Orochimaru was licking his lips in anticipation when he saw Naruto use the Mokuton to defeat Sasuke and Lee. With the power of the Shodaime at his disposal, as well as the Sharingan from Sasuke, he would be unstoppable. He decided to get things underway by signaling Kabuto to begin the attack.

Kabuto smirked when he saw the signal and activated his _Genjutsu: Nehan Shōja no Jutsu_ (Illusion Art: Temple of Nirvana) to put the people in the stands to sleep. Anyone who was below Chunin in skill succumbed to the jutsu while those who had Chunin skill or higher easily dispelled the technique. While they were busy dispelling the genjutsu, Orochimaru and the Oto 4 rushed to the Kage Booth and engaged them in battle. The Oto 4 went to the corners of the roof and used their _Shishienjin_ (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment) to trap the two Kage with Orochimaru. While that happened, many Oto Jonin and Chunin wreaked havoc on the arena and the village with their snake summons, sound based ninjutsu, and exploding tags.

While this happened, Konoha shinobi and Suna shinobi fought them off while Temari spoke into a hidden microphone like the one Naruto has. "Kushina-sama, Orochimaru is here! He's trapped the Hokage and my father in a barrier of sorts and there are multiple Oto shinobi attacking the village! What do we do?"

Back on the mountain, Kushina cursed before asking Naruto, "Did you retrieve the body yet?"

Before Naruto could answer, his clone appeared with a scroll that had the kanji for "Mikoto" on it. "Just got it now, kaa-san. What do we do?"

Kushina's mind went into overdrive while she thought of a plan of action. Once she had one, she spoke into the mic, "Temari, there's gonna be a change of plans. Gather the others and hold off the Oto shinobi in the arena. Naruto and I will deal with the ones in the village. If all goes well, we'll kill two birds with one stone by holding off Orochimaru and destroying Konoha."

"Understood Kushina-sama," Temari replied before the connection was cut.

Kushina then turned to Naruto and asked, "You ready for this, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked before he replied, "Of course I am."

The two then flew through handseals, bit their thumbs, and slammed their bloody hands on the ground with dual cries of "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

Two huge plumes of smoke appeared on top of the monument before a tremendous pressure weighed down on everyone, making them freeze in their tracks and turn towards the source. Many Konoha shinobi paled at the sight while the Suna and Oto shinobi shook in fear.

From the smoke came the form of the feared Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) in all its glory. Beside the fox was a creature with scales as black as night, wicked talons, huge leathery wings, large horns, and a reptilian head.

This creature was Kokuryū, the head summon of the dragons and a creature that will soon be as feared as the Kyuubi.

The destruction of Konoha had begun.

(End)

1- Think of a one-tailed Kirara from Inuyasha (which I do not own).

2- So far, the only people close to Naruto are: Kushina, Anko, Hanabi, Tenten, the Ichirakus, Zabuza and Haku, the Suna Siblings, and Mika.

And that wraps up chapter 11! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: The fall of the Leaf! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	12. Chapter 12: Dying Leaves

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter will go over the fate of Konoha.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Demonic/Summon speech"**

'_**Demonic/Summon thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 12: Dying Leaves

(Last Time)

Kushina turned to Naruto and asked, "You ready for this, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked before he replied, "Of course I am."

The two then flew through handseals, bit their thumbs, and slammed their bloody hands on the ground with dual cries of "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

Two huge plumes of smoke appeared on top of the monument before a tremendous pressure weighed down on everyone, making them freeze in their tracks and turn towards the source. Many Konoha shinobi paled at the sight while the Suna and Oto shinobi shook in fear.

From the smoke came the form of the feared Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) in all its glory. Beside the fox was a creature with scales as black as night, wicked talons, huge leathery wings, large horns, and a reptilian head.

This creature was Kokuryū, the head summon of the dragons and a creature that will soon be as feared as the Kyuubi.

The destruction of Konoha had begun.

(Now)

Mika gazed down at Konoha and gave a fanged grin before turning to Kokuryū. **"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, you old lizard. How long has it been?"**

Kokuryū smirked and replied, **"At least 50 years, Mika-san, seeing as that was when you established your summoning contract."** He then turned his gaze to the many shinobi around the village and stated, **"It appears we have a job to do. What is your wish, Kushina-san?"**

"Burn everything, Kokuryū-sama. It's time that Konoha paid for what they did to my son over the years," she answered.

"**Am I to do the same, Naruto-kun?"** Mika asked.

"Yea, I want you to assist Kokuryū, Mika-chan."

"**Very well,"** both summon bosses replied before Kokuryū took to the skies and Mika roared, creating a shockwave that crashed through many buildings. The dragon boss inhaled a tremendous amount of air before he unleashed a torrent of violet flames upon the village, burning all in its wake.

Naruto and Kushina jumped off their summons before they began their own assault on the village. Naruto summoned hundreds of clones that utilized the _Doryūsō no Jutsu_, _Suiryudan no Jutsu_, and _Renkūdan no Jutsu_ to cause mass destruction. The earth spears tore through the streets and multiple buildings, the water dragons flooded many passage ways and crashed through many Oto and Konoha shinobi, and the drilling air bullets destroyed anything that was unlucky enough to cross it. The real Naruto went to the arena to assist his comrades.

Kushina summoned a small army of ten clones, each wielding Kuroichi (Black Blood), and they all sought out many Konoha shinobi while the real Kushina went looking for the Civilian Council members and the Elders. She knew exactly where they would be; in the secret bunkers inside the Hokage Mountain. She found the entrance to the bunkers under a genjutsu under the Shodaime Hokage's head. Easily dismissing the genjutsu, she kicked the doors down and was immediately attacked by Konoha Chunin charged with defending the civilians.

"Fools…" she muttered. She then faded from view and reappeared behind the now shredded Chunin. "You forfeit your lives for people who would betray you to save their own skins… Pitiful…" She then decided to take her time finding the Council members and walked slowly through the bunkers, instilling fear in anyone that heard the sound of her blade dragging across the floor.

Arena

Temari and Tenten were teaming up against multiple Oto shinobi by having Temari increase Tenten's attacks with her battle fan. The wind-enhanced weapons tore through the enemy forces and killed them all easily. Tenten was smirking at their accomplishment and didn't notice an Oto Jonin about to get the drop on her. She turned just in time to see him about to run her through with a kunai, but a senbon needle to the neck stopped him with a precise deathblow. Tenten then saw that Kin had thrown the needle and that the ex-Oto kunoichi ran up to her in worry.

"Ten-chan, you have to be careful!" She then hugged the still surprised Weapons Mistress. "I don't want to lose you."

Tenten smiled at Kin's worry and hugged her back. "Don't worry Kin-chan, I'll be more careful." Tenten then surprised her by kissing her in the middle of the battle. When they separated, she giggled at Kin's red face and stated, "I can't leave you alone after all."

Temari then interrupted them by yelling, "You two can have your moment later! We have a battle to deal with here!"

The girls nodded before the three of them focused back on the battle.

Gaara and Kankuro were easily holding off the enemy forces with Gaara's sand and Kankuro's remodeled Karasu. The sand weaved through the many shinobi and crushed the ones not of Suna while Karasu launched multiple exploding kunai, poisoned senbon, and smoke bombs. The explosions rocked the arena while the poison weakened the opposition. With the area covered in smoke, it was much more difficult to see the weapons before they hit the enemy forces.

The ex-Kiri nin tore through the Oto shinobi with their two swords. Zabuza had his ever famous Kubikiribōchō at hand while Haku had a light blue tanto blade that she named Hyōen. The two were blurs of black and navy blue and sliced through anyone that stood in their way; whether they were Konoha or Oto shinobi. Haku added her Hyōton chakra into her blade to increase the damage dealt.

Hanabi was able to sneak away from her father in the middle of all the panic and teamed up with Anko. The blend of Anko's flexible Hebi taijutsu and Hanabi's solid Jyuken taijutsu proved to be a perfect recipe for devastation on the battlefield. While Anko distracted the enemy forces with her flexibility, Hanabi was able to sneak in and stop the enemy cold by closing off their tenketsu. Anko smirked at the Hyuuga heiress' tenacity in battle and thought, _'She'll be a real force to be reckoned with in a few years.'_

Kakashi and Gai had teamed up together and proved that, while 'eternal rivals', they were quite the tag time. Both had speed, skill, and strength that surpassed many before them and they utilized that to the fullest in battle. Kurenai assisted Asuma with her genjutsu while he cut down the enemy with his trench knives.

Sarutobi smiled at the sight of 'his' shinobi defending their 'home'. However, he didn't know that his home would soon be a mere memory after today. He then turned back to his traitorous student and asked, "Why are you doing this, Orochimaru? Are you truly this angry at Konoha for running you out?"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly at the question and retorted, "Oh, _I'm_ not the one who's angry. The one who is truly angry with this place is someone you believed to have died 14 years ago; on the night Naruto-kun became this village's savior."

The Sandaime narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"He's talking about my mother, old man," came the voice of Naruto from behind him. Sarutobi turned to see Naruto scowling at him. "She was alive the whole time and has been watching over me in secret for the past 8 years. I didn't even know about her until a few months ago, or even the fact that my father was the one who damned me to this life. I forgive him for sealing Mika-chan into me, but I will _never_ forgive this village for how they've treated me!"

"Naruto, you have to understand that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few."

Naruto glared coldly at the man and yelled, "So, you're saying that my happiness should be sacrificed for those…_people_ I unconsciously protected over the years?! That I was to live a life of suffering and loneliness 'for the good of the village'?! If that's what you mean, then I'm even gladder that I'm destroying this place!"

That shocked the Sandaime. "Destroy Konoha? Is that really what you plan to do, Naruto?"

"What I plan to? No, old man, I'm not planning to; I _am_ destroying Konoha! And it's happening at this very moment! Go ahead; see what the Leaf's hatred for their 'savior' has produced!"

Sarutobi slowly complied and gazed at the burning village and the raging Kyuubi. His heart sank at seeing the place he had defended for many years being destroyed so easily. "Did we truly cause this, Naruto? Or did you give up on us?"

"Both are true, old man. The village's hatred caused me to give up on the possibility of ever winning them over, so I decided to simply dispose of them." He then shrugged and stated, "I'm not alone in this, though. Kaa-san, Anko-chan, and many others agree that this place is not worth being protected. It's merely a stain on the world and stains need to be removed after all."

Orochimaru laughed at that and commented, "I like your way of thinking, Naruto-kun. However, I know better than trying to talk you over to my side after what happened to Anko. That doesn't mean I won't try to use _other_ methods to sway you." He then pulled out Kusanagi and readied the blade while Naruto readied a kunai and Shinji readied his gold dust. Sarutobi was too caught up in his village's destruction to even ready his staff. "This will be the last day the Leaf stands! Once it falls, the world will know the might of Orochimaru!"

Naruto and Shinji smirked at that while the Kazekage stated, "I don't see how you will be noted as the destroyer of the Leaf when it's clear that Kushina-san was the mastermind of this." That caused the snake to narrow his eyes at them and he was about to strike before he noticed that the barrier surrounding them faded away.

Naruto kept his smirk while thinking, _'Great job convincing your friend over to our side, Kin. I just hope this Tayuya you mentioned is truly as trustworthy as you made her seem.'_

'_What's happening? Why did the barrier fall? Wait, a better question is how in the nine hells did Naruto get in here?'_ the snake thought frantically.

Naruto saw his confusion and chuckled before he answered the man's silent question. "This barrier is a real marvel, Orochimaru, but it's no match for youki; especially the Kyuubi's youki."

Orochimaru cursed before he flew through handseals and cried out, "_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_ (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)!" Three coffins began to rise from the ground bearing the kanji for '1', '2', and '4'. Seeing the coffins finally snapped Hiruzen out of his thoughts over Naruto's plan for the Leaf. He panicked at what was bound to happen before Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere and slapped seal tags on the coffins marked '1' and '2'.

The coffins began to rot away before they revealed to hold the dead bodies of Zaku and Dosu. Naruto shook his head at Orochimaru's quick disposal of potentially capable shinobi, but he decided that the upcoming battle was more important. He looked to Jiraiya and said, "Nice to see you again, Kyōfu (Godfather). Took you long enough to arrive."

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and narrowed his eyes at him. "So, you truly have betrayed the Leaf… You're father sacrificed his life for this village!"

"No, he sacrificed his life for his _family_! He fought for my mother and me and wanted this village to see me as a hero! If he were around now-"

"He'd support his son in any decision he made," finished a voice. The others turned to see a revived Minato standing before them, and he did not look pleased. "My son is right, Jiraiya-sensei. I sacrificed my life to protect him after the fox tried to kill him and Kushina-chan. I know now that the fox was unaware of what she was doing, and I forgive her for her past actions, but I know that the villagers knew _exactly_ what they were doing to my son! If my son has decided to rid himself of the ones who have wronged him," he then walked to Naruto until he stood beside him, "then I will support him fully; even if I have to go against the place I once called home."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya were shocked at what was happening. The man who gave up his life to stop the Kyuubi not only chose to forgive her, but he is willing to go against Konoha for his family. Shinji and Orochimaru were not surprised though. Shinji would have done the same in a heartbeat and Orochimaru knew that many put their families before their homes. He thought that fighting for others altogether was foolish, but he knew people were entitled to their own beliefs.

However, whether he supports his son or not, the Yondaime Hokage was summoned by _him_, so he was to obey _him_. Orochimaru focused his chakra into the connection between him and the summoned Kage…

However, something felt off with the connection. It felt…weaker than it should have been.

Orochimaru was brought out of his internal panic by the sound of Minato chuckling. He turned to the summoned Hokage who asked, "Surprised, Orochimaru? I bet you didn't count on me breaking free of your jutsu so easily, huh?" Orochimaru couldn't shake off the shocked look on his face which caused father and son to laugh. "You see, when I summoned the Shinigami (God of Death), I offered my soul to him in exchange for sealing the Kyuubi into my son here… But you knew that part already, didn't you? What you didn't know was that, when I offered my soul to him, I placed myself into his service for eternity… Meaning that your jutsu has no effect on me other than summoning me to the mortal realm."

That shocked the others as well as his son. However, Naruto shook off his shock in favor of the battle about to take place. He flew through handseals and fired a _Teppōmizu_ at Jiraiya while Minato launched himself towards Orochimaru. Shinji took that as his cue to go after Sarutobi, so he unleashed a wave of gold dust that forced the aged Kage to jump away.

"It's time for the so-called 'strongest' shinobi village to finally see that it can fall just as easily as the others, Hiruzen," Shinji stated before he shot another wave of dust at him.

Sarutobi dodged again before he stated, "The village may fall, but so long as there is a single person who has the 'Will of Fire', there will always be a Konoha!" He then readied his staff and launched himself at the Kazekage.

With Naruto and Jiraiya

Naruto and three clones stood across the Gama Sennin who was glaring coldly at him. "Why, Naruto; why are you and Kushina doing this to Konoha?"

"Haven't you been listening, Jiraiya? The Leaf wronged me and my father's wishes and it's about time that they learned the consequences of their actions."

"Destroying the village is too much of a punishment for their actions!"

"Is it? Tell me, if you were in my shoes, would you still say those words? Of course not! But then again, you've never been in my shoes, have you? Have you ever walked down the streets with everyone giving you looks of hatred? Have you ever had an _entire_ village state on _multiple_ occasions that you didn't deserve to live, or that you were nothing but a monster? You've never experienced that, and you want to know why? It's because you're 'Jiraiya of the Sannin', one of Konoha's greatest shinobi. You're respected and revered by many, but seal an innocent demon into you and just watch as everything you once knew as respect and adoration become nothing more than a memory! Then, and _only_ then, will you know how I have lived my life!" Naruto yelled at him in rage.

Jiraiya looked down in sadness at Naruto's rant which allowed the blonde to have his clones launch multiple _Renkūdan_ at him. The Gama Sennin was barely able to notice and dodge the wind jutsu in time before he returned his gaze to his godson. "You're right Naruto. I could never understand you and your life, but even I know that revenge is never the road one should take. You have to see reason, Naruto. You and your mother have to know that your revenge will just cause more hatred towards you!"

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he stated with finality, "Well, at least then it will be a justified hatred." He then called upon Mika's youki which formed into a one-tailed cloak of bubbling energy. His clones then dispelled themselves while the real Naruto crouched down on all fours and tensed himself for his attack. **"The time for talking is over, Kyōfu. If you truly care for me, you won't stand in my way,"** he said before he leaped towards the center of town where Mika was currently causing mass panic.

Jiraiya merely watched his godson as he unleashed his rage upon the village and thought about his words. He did care for him, but he also cared for his home. However, as much as he cared for Naruto, his home and the lives of all of the innocent people needed him more than his godson did. Sighing sadly, he bit his thumb and flew through the handseals needed before he used _Kuchiyose_ to summon the Chief Toad, Gamabunta.

"**Jiraiya, what's going on?! Why is the Kyuubi free?!"** the Chief asked in panic.

Jiraiya sighed and answered, "Naruto has decided to destroy the Leaf. We're going to try and stop him and the Kyuubi."

Bunta sighed at that before he stated, **"You're a fool if you think that we'll be able to stop him **_**and**_** the Kyuubi, Jiraiya. We not only have them, but we have the old lizard to deal with too."**

"Wait, what do you mean 'old lizard'?"

"**Look to the skies… Kokuryū has his eyes locked on this place. Even I know that I'd die trying to even **_**scratch**_** his scales. Face it Jiraiya… Any hope of saving Konoha is gone… It's a suicide effort, and I don't feel like dying today."**

"So, I'm supposed to just give up and let this place be destroyed?! I won't do that! I won't stand by and let innocent people die!"

The two then heard a feminine chuckle and they turned to see a youki-covered Naruto on top of Mika. **"You call the people of this village 'innocent'? You're a fool if you truly believe that, you old sage."**

"**She's right, you know?" **Kokuryū asked as he landed near them. **"Kushina-san has never summoned me unless she was truly enraged and wished for a place to be destroyed; and that has only happened **_**one**_** other time."**

"And that was…?" asked Jiraiya.

"**It was when she woke from her coma 8 years ago and heard about what happened to Naruto. She actually unknowingly helped Orochimaru when she summoned me to Kusa no Kuni **(Grass Country)** to destroy it in her rage."** He then shook his head sadly and continued, **"Those poor people… They never knew what hit them until it was too late…"**

"For what it's worth, Kokuryū-sama, I apologize for making you burn it to the ground," stated Kushina as she blurred into view on top of the dragon's head. "I was too caught up in my anger to think straight."

"**You are forgiven, and I will still assist you in this village's destruction since I agree with your choice this time."**

"**There is no way you four are going to stop this, is there?"** Bunta asked them.

"No, there isn't. The world will know that the Jinchuriki are not monsters and are truly the saviors of this world by holding back the demons they carry; no offence to you, Mika-san."

"**None taken, Kushina-san."**

"I can't just let you do this!" Jiraiya yelled. "Minato's sacrifice will have been all in vain if you do this!"

"No it wouldn't. Minato-kun sacrificed his life for Naruto-kun and me as well, Jiraiya. Besides, the civilians, Civilian Council, and Elders have all been taken care of; except for that old war hawk Danzo. The bastard was able to sneak away from me…"

At her proclamation, Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock. "You killed them all? What of the Shinobi Council?"

"**I asked kaa-san to spare them since th**ey supported me in the Council Meetings. Those who support me, I've allowed to live. But those who scorned me, betrayed me, and cursed me will die," Naruto said as he released the youki he was using. "Some have even chosen to come with us too, which was very surprising, huh kaa-san?"

"Yes… The Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Aburame Clans have all asked to come with us. The other Clans did not wish to come, but they have promised their support."

"Then where will they all go?" asked Jiraiya.

Kushina smirked and replied, "Once we're done here, the Clans that have decided to stay here will go to Kusa and remove Orochimaru's influence from the land before claiming it as their own. That was our agreement with them. Now then Jiraiya, the question still remains; will you stand in our way, or will you leave us alone?"

Jiraiya sighed in defeat before stating, "C'mon Bunta, the Leaf has fallen today… However Kushina, I hope you're ready to accept the consequences of your actions. This act of revenge will just spark more revenge after all."

"I know that, but I also know that those who aren't strong enough will never find their revenge. I'm not weak, Jiraiya, and you know it."

Jiraiya gave a slow nod before Bunta shot off into the air out of the village. While airborne, he saw the revived Minato seal off Orochimaru's arms before finally returning to his dead slumber. He also saw Hiruzen finish off both Shinji and himself with the _Shiki Fuiin_ technique. Jiraiya wished his sensei a peaceful death before he and Bunta left the village of Konoha.

One Hour Later

Kushina, Naruto, and those who supported them stood on top of the Hokage monument and gazed down towards the now destroyed Leaf. She turned to the people behind her and stated, "I want to thank you all for supporting my son, Naruto. I promise, so long as you stay out of our way, I will leave you to your lives. You have my word as an Uzumaki."

Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka, stepped forward. "What will you do now, Kushina?"

"I plan to rebuild Uzushiogakure as a Shinobi Nation. After that, I plan to go and offer the remaining Jinchuriki asylum within the village. As an ex-Jinchuriki, I understand the pain a container goes through and I want to save this generation of Jinchuriki from that fate."

Hiashi Hyuuga then asked, "And who will be going with you, besides your son?"

"I plan to take the Clans who wished to come, Anko, Tenten and Dustin Hagane, the Ichiraku family, Iruka, Zabuza and Haku, Kin and Tayuya, and Hanabi. I will also take the prisoners of this battle."

"Why are you taking my daughter?"

"Because I want to go, father," Hanabi answered. "I'm removing myself from the clan. I can't support people who treat their own family as servants. Hinata can be heiress, but I will be an Uzu Ikiryō."

Hiashi looked angry at her statement, but he knew his daughter had made up her mind. He would not say it out loud, but his daughters were everything to him and if his youngest wished to leave, he would honor her wish. So, he nodded to her which made Hanabi give him a grateful smile.

"Now," Kushina started, "if there are no more interruptions, we have countries to either rebuild or take control of. I wish those who are heading to Kusa good luck and I hope we may set up some sort of alliance in the future."

With that said, the survivors of the invasion went their separate ways. To Uzu or to Kusa; it did not matter, but they all knew one thing…

This would be remembered as 'The Day of Dying Leaves'.

(End)

And that wraps up chapter 12! I hope you all enjoyed the Fall of the Leaf! Be sure to PM me if you have any concerns or issues!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: The prisoners of the invasion meet their fate! And, Kushina has something _very_ special in mind for a certain Cyclops! What will happen?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	13. Chapter 13: Fate of Betrayers

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter will reveal what happens to the few prisoners taken to Uzu; especially a certain Cyclops.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Demonic/Summon speech"**

'_**Demonic/Summon thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 13: Fate of Betrayers

"What do you mean Konoha was destroyed?" asked a holographic male figure to his subordinates. In a small cavern in Kasen no Kuni (Land of Rivers) nine figures were discussing the findings of two of their members.

"Exactly that, Leader-sama, Konoha has been destroyed by Kushina Uzumaki the assistance of Sunagakure. I'm surprised she lived, but she was able to rally Suna and some Konoha shinobi into destroying the Leaf. Currently, she and some clans of the Leaf are heading for Uzu while the other clans are heading for Kusa."

"And what of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" asked their Leader.

The taller of the two observers of Konoha's destruction replied, "Apparently, he is Kushina's son and she destroyed Konoha for what they did to him over the years. It'll be much harder to get to him with someone of her caliber protecting him. Kushina was known to be able to hold her own against at least 4 of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen."

The Leader hummed in thought over the report. After some thinking, he stated, "For the time being, we will merely observe the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Based on what you've told me, he's able to summon the Bijuu at will, and that will surely make things more difficult for us. Focus on your own tasks; and Zetsu…"

"Yes Leader-sama?" asked a member that appeared to have a flytrap like extension above their head.

"Be sure to keep an eye on Kushina and her son. They may be of better use to us if they're moving freely."

Uzushiogakure 2 weeks after Day of Dying Leaves (DDL)

Reconstruction was going very well for the once destroyed Uzu. Kushina enlisted the help of Tazuna and his construction workers to help rebuild as well as the members of the ex-Leaf. Kushina herself was currently heading for the prison cells that held many survivors of the DDL.

Of the survivors, there were only two she was truly interested in talking to: Kakashi and Sasuke. She had something special in mind for Kakashi, but she had no idea what to do with the Uchiha. So, she decided to save her talk with him for last. She had Cyclops to deal with.

Cells

The prisoners were in the middle of meal time, a time of day when they were given enough food to last them the night. Dressed in grey garbs that had special seals on them to prevent the use of chakra, each prisoner went on with their new lives. The prisoners included the surviving shinobi not in league with his/her clan, many civilians, and two certain Sharingan wielders.

Said wielders were currently at a table of their own and were thinking of ways to either escape or be released.

"I don't see why we should have to beg to be released. These people are nothing compared to the might of the Uchiha," Sasuke fumed.

Kakashi sighed before he retorted, "And how do you think your 'Uchiha Might' is working for you so far? Face it Sasuke, we have no choice but to wait for our chance to be released."

"I refuse to stay here! The Uchiha are the betters of every clan, and as soon as I'm free, I'll show that dobe and his bitch of a mother that they are _nothing_ compared to the Uchiha!"

Kakashi would have reprimanded Sasuke if it weren't for the senbon that flew into the young Uchiha's neck and knocked him out. He looked around to see a guard with their arm outstretched and beckoning Kakashi over. The Copy Nin complied and was led to a small room that only had a table and two chairs.

'_An interrogation room…'_ he thought to himself as he took a seat. Soon the doors opened again and a familiar redhead walked in. "I never thought I'd see you alive again, Kushina-san."

"I never left this world, Kakashi," she retorted. "Do you know why I've called you here?"

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say it has something to do with how I've treated Naruto over the years?"

"Correct… My son was to be seen as a hero, Kakashi. Yet you and practically half of the village saw differently!"

"I tried to gain his trust after I opened my eyes, Kushina!" Kakashi yelled.

"Well, they were opened far too late, weren't they? You finally opened your eyes to the truth after what? 14 years! It's too late for you Kakashi…"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her and asked, "Why leave me alive then? You are completely justified to kill me, so why haven't you?"

Kushina smirked darkly before she answered, "Because I have something _special_ in mind for you…"

Kakashi had no time to ponder her words before his world turned dark.

With Naruto

"Now that's what I call a ramen stand!" Teuchi exclaimed as he, Ayame, and Naruto looked over the newest building made. It looked just like the one in Konoha, but it was definitely newer.

"Glad to be of help. Anything for the gaki and his mother," Tazuna replied as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead.

"It looks great, old man! Definitely your second best work!" Naruto complimented.

"Second best?"

"Yea, I mean your bridge is obviously your best, right? So, anything else would have to be second or lower," answered the blonde with a grin.

Tazuna laughed at that and replied, "I suppose you're right on that one, Blondie."

They all laughed at that before Iruka appeared in a _Shunshin_ and said, "Hey Naruto, your mother wants you to come to her office. She said it was urgent."

Naruto nodded before he wished the Ichiraku chefs luck with their new stand and headed for the Uzukage (Whirl Shadow) Building. Along the way, he was happy to see the people of Uzu looking at him with smiles and greeting him. He saw in their faces that their acts of kindness were genuine and that they did not just act that way out of fear. He finally had a place where he could be respected and treated as a normal person.

Once he made it to the Uzukage Office, he saw his mother hard at work against the bane of all Kage: paperwork. However, Kushina had a way around it since she used her _Kage Bunshin_ to assist her.

"You wanted to see me, kaa-san?"

Kushina looked up from her paper before smiling and saying, "Yes I did. I want to show you something?"

"What is it?" he asked excitedly causing her to giggle at him.

"Now now, I can't ruin the surprise, can I?" Naruto shook his head before he began following her to the lower levels of the building. Soon, the lower levels became underground levels and they finally stopped at a door with a blood seal on it. Kushina turned to her son and stated, "In this room, I will reveal to you what I have planned for Mikoto's body. I wanted to surprise you and let you see what will happen. But first, you said that Mika left some of her youki in my system, correct?"

"Yea, she said you had about two tails worth before you ran out. Why do you ask?"

"Because what I'm about to do will require a much more potent energy source; in other words, youki. However, I don't fully know what will happen if I use it instead of regular chakra, so I wanted to warn you now."

"Wait, what are you gonna do with Mikoto-chan?" asked a confused blonde.

Kushina gave him a warm smile before saying, "You'll see soon." She then led him inside and Naruto gaped as he saw Mikoto's dead figure surrounded by multiple seal arrays. He was even more surprised to see a bound Kakashi in a similar position.

"Why is Kakashi here?"

"He's needed for this; or more specifically, his _body_ is needed for this," she answered before she had Naruto wait by the door and she moved to the center of the room. Once she reached the center, she looked to her late husband's old student and stated, "I'm allowing you to redeem yourself, Kakashi, by becoming the sacrifice needed to restore my deceased friend."

Kakashi glared at her and asked, "I hope you know that there are consequences to disturbing the dead?"

"True, but there are ways around it… Farewell Kakashi Hatake," she said before flying through handseals and slamming her right hand on the core of the large seal array. "_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she was surrounded in bubbling crimson energy that formed two tails behind her. Kakashi began to cry out in agony as his body's DNA was changing to match that of Mikoto. Mikoto's dead body began to change into ash and dust before it slowly started to cover Kakashi's form. The two sources began to merge and the sight left Naruto and Mika, who was watching through his eyes, in awe at it all.

"**Amazing… She's actually bringing back that Uchiha woman…"** Mika whispered before she sensed something happening to the body. **"Wait, something's different… Naruto, I think Mikoto is coming back…younger than she was before."**

'_Younger… How is that-? Wait, kaa-san said that using your youki could cause something different to happen, but I never thought it would make Mikoto-chan younger…'_

"**Naruto, it's almost done!"** the vixen yelled breaking her container out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked to the body and gasped at what he saw, as did Kushina when she used up the last of her youki. The body looked a healthy tan compared to the bodies revived by Orochimaru, which were either pale or grayish. As Mika stated, the body also appeared to be much younger than when it was at death. Naruto slowly began to walk towards it as it stirred. When he reached it, he smiled unconsciously at the sight of a younger Mikoto alive once again.

Mikoto stirred once again and slowly opened her eyes. _'W-Where am I? This doesn't look like the Uchiha Compound… Where's Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun?'_ she thought before her gaze turned to her right to see a slightly panting but smiling Kushina. _'I-Is that Kushina-chan?! I thought she was dead! Wait… If Kushina is here, then am I…?'_

As if reading her last thought, Kushina stated, "Welcome back to the world of the living, Mikoto-chan."

Mikoto's eyes widened in shock as she thought, _'Welcome back? I was dead? But how is Kushina-chan here…? Unless, she never died…But, if that's the case, then where was she when Naruto-kun needed her? Better yet, where's Naruto-kun?'_ She then looked to her left and gasped at the sight of an older and more handsome blonde boy she grew to enjoy. _'I-Is that really Naruto-kun?'_

Naruto kept his smile at her shocked face and brushed a stray hair out of the way. "I'm so happy to see you again, Mikoto-chan," he said as a lone tear left his eye. He then slowly brought her into a hug and held her close. "I missed you so much…"

She unconsciously wrapped her arms around him and noticed that her hands looked much younger. "W-What happened to me?" she asked, speaking for the first time.

"I brought you back from the dead, Mikoto. I used the remaining youki in my system to do so, and the results were you coming back while appearing younger," Kushina answered.

"How is that possible? Naruto-kun holds the Kyuubi, so how could you have its youki? And why did you bring me back?" she asked while enjoying the warmth she felt in Naruto's arms.

"The removal of the fox was not complete, which resulted in me having some of its leftover youki. As for why I brought you back… I did it so that my son could be happy."

That surprised the revived Uchiha. "You brought me back for your son?" She then looked to the man in question and asked, "But why did you want her to do that, Naruto?"

Naruto looked deep into her onyx eyes, making her blush slightly at the intensity of his own, before he leaned in and kissed her. Mikoto's eyes widened in shock before she slowly began to return the kiss while Kushina gave a small smile at the sight. When the two separated, Naruto gave Mikoto a loving smile and answered, "I wanted you back because I love you, Mikoto-chan."

She gasped silently at that as she saw that he was being completely honest with her. His confession made her heart soar and she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. Before her death, Naruto and Mikoto had gotten quite close over the years and she held him in a special place in her heart. He made her feel special and loved, unlike Fugaku who treated her like a trophy or a prize. She slowly found herself falling for the blonde and in her dying moments, she shed only three tears: one for Itachi, one for Sasuke, and one for Naruto.

Nothing more was said as she pulled Naruto in for another kiss, shocking both Uzumaki and she enjoyed every moment of it. When they separated again, she leaned her head on his chest and whispered, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled widely at her confession and just held her close while Kushina watched on with a smile. She knew that her friend and son were good for one another and silently wished them happiness. She then frowned slightly at the thought of what would happen when Mikoto's revival was revealed…

And she was not looking forward to the headaches that both Sasuke and Itachi will cause once the news went out.

(End)

And that wraps up chapter 13! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Review! Review! Review!

Please Note: Next weekend will _not_ have a chapter due to it being Thanksgiving Weekend! Happy Turkey Day!

Next Time: Kushina sends Naruto and a team to search for Tsunade and Shizune! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	14. Chapter 14: Slug Princess Pt 1

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter has Naruto and two others looking for Tsunade.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed!

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Demonic/Summon speech"**

'_**Demonic/Summon thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 14: The Slug Princess Pt 1

"So let me get this straight… You want me to go look for your mother-in-law?" asked Naruto after Kushina presented him with a mission. The mission was simple: find Tsunade Senju and offer her a chance to be with her remaining family.

"Yes, and be sure to let her know why she never knew about us until now… Even now, she doesn't know that your father is her son…"

"Wait, so Namikaze isn't his real last name?!" asked Naruto in shock.

"From what he told me of his childhood, no it isn't. Apparently, your father was actually conceived because Tsunade got a little too hammered one night after losing her late lover, Dan. It's still unknown who exactly the father is, but Minato got his name from a family who adopted him after Tsunade left him at an orphanage… For all intents and purposes, his surname is really Senju and not Namikaze."

"Huh… Go figure… So, am I going solo on this one, or do you want me to take a team?"

"No, I want you to take two others with you. I want one of them to be Mikoto-chan though, seeing as you two haven't really spent more than a day together since she was revived."

"Alright, who else would you recommend?"

Kushina gained a thoughtful look before she answered, "I would recommend Hanabi since you need someone with a keen eye to look for her…"

"Wouldn't Mikoto-chan's Sharingan be enough?" asked a confused blonde.

"Yes, but you can never be over prepared. Besides, Hanabi needs some experience since she's an Ikiryō in training."

"Got it… By the way, where's Mikoto-chan anyway?"

Kushina sighed before she answered, "Trying to see if she can sway Sasuke from his revenge driven obsession with Itachi. Speaking of him, be careful during your mission since he's part of a group called Akatsuki. From what our spies have told us, they're out for the Jinchuriki, or their Bijuu to be specific."

"And I'm guessing that Itachi is a part of it?"

"Yes…along with about 9 other S-Rank Nuke-Nins…"

"Damn… I'm nowhere near ready for them," Naruto said with clenched fists.

"We'll worry about that after you come back from your mission. Now, go get Mikoto and Hanabi so that I can brief them on the mission."

Naruto nodded before he left for the prison to get Mikoto. He just hoped that the teme wasn't giving her a rough time once he saw her alive.

With Mikoto

The revived Uchiha was waiting in a room provided for her so that she may talk to her son. After she was revived, Naruto let her know everything that happened after her death and how Sasuke had become over the years. It saddened her that her youngest son had chosen the path of vengeance instead of peace. She knew that he was so much like his father in terms of Uchiha pride and did not blame her eldest son for what he did. She believed that the Uchiha needed to be taught some humility and be taken down a few pegs. The only thing she was upset with Itachi about was that he killed the members of the clan that did not have the Sharingan. They did not deserve such a fate.

After waiting for a few more minutes, a guard brought in her son, bringing a small smile to her face. Sasuke however did not seem happy to see her if the permanent scowl on his face was anything to go by. The scowl seemed to deepen when he saw her, making Mikoto's heart pang with sadness.

She kept the smile as she said, "It's good to see you again, Sasuke-kun."

He glared at her and asked, "Who the hell are you? I've never seen you before."

Mikoto's heart panged again, but she held strong. "Look closer Sasuke-kun. I'm someone very special to you."

Sasuke looked skeptical but he complied since her felt that he may as well humor this woman. He studied her appearance and she seemed very familiar to him. When he saw her smiling face, his eyes widened in surprise and recognition before they turned into a fierce glare.

"You bitch! How dare you take the form of my dead mother! I should kill you!" he raged as he tried to attack her. Fortunately, his restraints held firm and he couldn't reach her. However, the damage was done and Mikoto's heart shattered at seeing her son's eyes full of hatred. Tears spilled from her eyes as she turned to leave the room. Just before she went through the door, she turned back to her son and showed him her fully mature Sharingan. Sasuke froze in shock while Mikoto said, "Goodbye Sasuke…"

As soon as she left, Sasuke was left in his frozen state, his mind racing with how it was possible that another Uchiha survived. Not only that, his heart was screaming at him for being so foolish and denying his mother's existence. He was about to beg the guards to bring her back when his _Juin_ pulsed and a voice whispered, _"Do not let your eyes deceive you, Sasuke-kun. You are the only survivor of your brother's slaughter of your clan. Remember, only with my help will you be able to kill him and avenge your clan."_

Sasuke clutched at where his _Juin_ was located before he thought, _'Yes, there's no way another Uchiha survived. I need more power; otherwise I will never avenge my people!'_

After Mikoto left the room, she saw Naruto standing in front of her with a solemn look on his face. He gave her a small smile as he opened his arms for her. She immediately embraced him and cried into his chest as he comforted her. It pained him to see the woman he loved in such despair and he was sorry for her that Sasuke denied her.

"N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered through her tears. She gazed into his azure eyes with her onyx ones and said, "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

Naruto stroked her cheek while wiping away a stray tear and he said, "Promise of a lifetime…" before he kissed her. She instantly returned it while her heart warmed at his words.

After the kiss, he told her of their mission and the two went to search for Hanabi. They found her at one of the training fields practicing her _Kaiten_ (Heavenly Spin). She still stumbled a bit after she released it, but she was getting there. The two got her attention and told her what was going on before the three of them headed for Kushina's office.

1 hour later

After being briefed for their mission and preparing for it, the three left Uzu in search of Tsunade. They were garbed in their Uzu Ikiryō robes and appeared to be nothing more than blurs to the people they passed. Naruto's robe was black with orange, Mikoto's was black with violet, and Hanabi's was black with blue. They had received word that the Sannin was in Hi no Kuni near the gambling town of Tanzaku Gai. It was a day's journey if they kept the pace they were going and the trio wanted to get the mission done quickly.

Little did they know that a certain white snake and his accomplice were searching for her as well.

Tanzaku Gai (1 day later)

Team Uzu was currently resting in their hotel room thinking of where to start looking for the blonde Sannin. Naruto suggested that they look in the casinos or bars since Tsunade had a bad vice with both of them. The girls agreed with him and they set off to the nearest casino.

While on the way there, Mikoto kept her Sharingan activated in case there was anything that would impede their progress. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two figures dressed in black cloaks that had red clouds on them sitting in a nearby teahouse. She gently nudged Naruto and whispered, "We have company, Naruto-kun."

When he looked to the area she noticed them, Naruto cursed silently and whispered to the girls, "Things just got a lot more complicated. Those cloaks are the uniform of the Akatsuki, a group after Bijuu."

Mikoto's eyes hardened when she realized that they were after Naruto. She had just got him back and she was not going to lose him again. Hanabi activated her Byakugan to try and measure their chakra levels. It shocked her that one of them had a chakra level higher Naruto's, which was a low-ANBU level.

"We need to get them away from these people and avoid innocent crossfire," Naruto said as he began heading for the old castle of Tanzaku. The trio knew that the Akatsuki members were following them and they mentally prepared for a tough fight. Unknown to Mikoto, her Sharingan morphed into a lotus flower design.

When they reached the castle, they stopped and turned around to face their followers head-on. When the members of the Akatsuki arrived, one of them spoke in a calm, almost emotionless, voice. "Naruto Uzumaki, you've done quite a bit of damage over the years to Konoha."

Naruto smirked and replied, "And you've done quite a bit of damage to your clan as well… Itachi Uchiha."

Mikoto gasped silently at that and focused on the shorter Akatsuki member who took of their straw hat and presented himself to be her eldest son. "I-Itachi-kun, it really is you…" she whispered.

"Forgive me, but do I know you?" he asked, having heard her soft statement.

Mikoto pulled back her hood and revealed herself to him. His eyes widened at the sight of her and at the fact that his Sharingan did not detect someone hidden under a genjutsu. "I'm so glad to see you again, Sochi. I never got to say how sorry I was for the clan pushing you to the brink of slaughtering them… Please understand that I tried to appeal to them, but they wouldn't listen."

The taller of the two Akatsuki chuckled and stated, "Well, I never thought we'd end up with a small reunion, Itachi." He then took off his hat and revealed a man with blue skin, gill-like markings, a grin full of sharp teeth, and shark-like eyes.

"Nor did I, Kisame... I have to ask though, how did you come back to the world of the living kaa-san?"

"I was revived by Kushina-chan… She used the _Edo Tensei_ with a more potent energy source, so it made the revival permanent as well as made younger." She then narrowed her eyes slightly and asked, "Why did you kill the innocents as well, Itachi? You know that they had nothing to do with the affairs between the clan and the village itself."

"It was part of the mission… Seeing as Konoha is no longer standing, I don't have to keep this a secret any longer."

"Keep what a secret?" asked Naruto.

"Keep the fact that I was ordered by the Sandaime and the Elders to kill all the Uchiha since they were planning a coup d'état."

The Uzu Team was shocked at that. "But why kill the innocents as well?" Hanabi asked. "Surely they had no means to fight the village in an attempt to usurp control…"

"True they did not, but the Elders didn't want to take any chances. The Sandaime tried to appeal to the clan many times, but they were too stubborn to listen. As a result, I was ordered to wipe them out." Itachi then turned his gaze to his revived mother and said solemnly, "It was especially hard to take your life at that time, kaa-san. I almost stopped right there, but I knew that you'd suffer a crueler fate if you were left alive…"

"What fate would that be?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

Itachi noticed the protective tone of his voice and mentally smiled. _'It's good to see that kaa-san has someone so willing to protect her. I guess that confession you told me years ago was true, Naruto…'_ He then stated, "Her fate would have been nothing short of an Uchiha breeding factory to produce many children with the Sharingan."

Mikoto shivered at the thought while Naruto's eyes changed to slit red ones. "Th-That's horrible! Was our clan's eye really that important to them?" she asked in shock.

"Yes it was… That's why I believe that killing you was an act of mercy, kaa-san. However, I'm glad to see that you're alive again."

Kisame looked to his partner and asked, "What will you do now, Itachi? Your mother is obviously with the Kyuubi kid…"

Itachi was silent and Mikoto gave him a small smile before saying, "Whatever you choose Itachi, I won't judge you… However, if you try to get Naruto-kun, I will stand in your way."

Naruto gave a grateful smile to Mikoto while Itachi mentally smiled again. _'The conviction in her voice is much greater than when she spoke about father… It appears that kaa-san cares more deeply for Naruto than she did for him.'_ Itachi then turned around and said, "Kisame, we're leaving…"

"Are you sure?" asked the shark-like shinobi.

"Yes I am… Besides, we have a snake to deal with for Leader-sama."

No sooner than after he finished that statement did they all hear a rumbling sound at the castle behind them. Hanabi used her Byakugan to see what was happening and reported, "There are four chakra sources over there. One of them just released an influx of chakra into their fist and destroyed a wall behind them. Also, one of the chakra sources has their arms drastically weakened to the point of having nearly dead coils."

Naruto sighed and said, "Yep, that's definitely Orochimaru." He then turned to Itachi and asked, "I trust that you'll help us, if only in getting that damn snake? He's after our objective after all…"

Itachi was silent before he said, "We'll have a small truce now so that we may both deal with our respective assignments. However, as soon as we're done, the truce is over."

Naruto nodded before the five of them rushed to the area where the snake was. They were in for a good fight.

(End of Pt 1)

And that wraps up chapter 14! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: A fierce battle between the snake and Naruto! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	15. Chapter 15: Slug Princess Pt 2

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter has Naruto and two others looking for Tsunade. This is part 2.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Demonic/Summon speech"**

'_**Demonic/Summon thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 15: The Slug Princess Pt 2

The group of five raced towards the area where they heard the tremor in hopes of finding Tsunade or Orochimaru. Naruto and Itachi took point followed by Hanabi, Mikoto, and Kisame.

Itachi turned to his old charge and asked, "So, how did it feel when your mother revived mine?"

Naruto gave a soft smile and answered, "It was one of the best moments of my life. I'm forever grateful to my kaa-san for doing what she did. Now let me ask you, what will you do after this Itachi? Mikoto-chan would really love to see you more, especially since Sasuke doubts her revival and practically ripped her heart out."

Itachi sighed at his brother's stupidity and answered, "I honestly do not know. I had plans for Sasuke, but they went down the drain when Konoha was destroyed; not that I blame you for the actions you took. I was honestly wondering when you'd finally snap."

"What exactly did you plan for Sasuke?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"My plan was to have Sasuke restore the Uchiha name by killing me and raising a new era of Uchiha through the means of peace. Needless to say, that failed exponentially."

Naruto snorted at that. "No kidding… Well, whatever you choose, I just hope you're happy with it."

Itachi nodded as the group neared the area. The first thing they saw was a smirking Orochimaru and Kabuto while Tsunade and a brunette woman with a small pig behind her looked shocked. He turned to Naruto and the two nodded before Naruto fired a _Renkūdan_ to empower Itachi's _Goukakyuu_. The enlarged fireball flew at the snake duo and forced them to leap away. Naruto and Team Uzu landed in front of Tsunade while Itachi and Kisame stayed on one of the rooftops nearby.

Orochimaru glared at Naruto and was internally panicking at the sight of the two Akatsuki members. Both would utterly destroy him in his current state easily. "Naruto, I can honestly say that I was not expecting you to be here, and with two Akatsuki members no less."

Naruto shrugged with a smirk. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises." He then turned to look at Tsunade. "We have some things to discuss after this, baa-chan. Just sit tight."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Who the hell are you calling grandma, brat?! Better yet, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Senju, son of Minato Senju and Kushina Uzumaki…and your biological grandson."

That surprised the Slug Sannin. She never thought that she had family still alive. Her assistant/protégé, Shizune, was also surprised. "How do I know you're being honest?"

Naruto growled in slight annoyance as he returned his gaze to the snake. "You can take a damn DNA Test after I'm done here. Just stand back." He then flew through handseals and clapped his hands together before crying out, "_Mokuton: Mori no Kōshukei_!"

A tree began to rapidly grow in front of Naruto and its branches raced towards the snake duo in hopes of capturing them. Itachi and Kisame raced along the tree to attack them while they were distracted. Hanabi and Mikoto directed Naruto with their dojutsu since his eyes were closed in deep concentration.

Tsunade and Shizune were shocked at the sight of the Mokuton in action. They never would have dreamed that someone else had it. There was no further doubt that Naruto was related to Tsunade.

Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared in a _Shunshin_ and reappeared on a random rooftop before they began racing to a more open area. The others were quick to follow them and Kisame fired a barrage of _Teppōdama_ to keep them on the move.

Once they reached the outskirts of town, Orochimaru had Kabuto spread blood over a seal array on his weakened arm. The Sannin surged as much chakra as he could into the seal and became engulfed in a large plume of smoke.

"Shit, a _Kuchiyose_!" Naruto cursed before he performed the jutsu himself, summoning Mika in her full glory. On her head stood Naruto, Hanabi, Tsunade, and Shizune, the latter two left speechless at the feat.

Itachi and Mikoto also performed the jutsu and summoned twin ravens of incredible size. These ravens were Stefan and Vika, the king and queen of the ravens. While Itachi and Kisame rode on Stefan, Mikoto stood atop Vika.

From Orochimaru's plume of smoke came the snake boss, Manda. He hissed in anger at the idea of being used in a fight and hissed even louder at the sight of Mika. **"Orochimaru, **what** the hell are you thinking summoning me to deal with the Kyuubi of all things?"**

"Please Manda-sama," Kabuto pleaded. "We are in need of-"

"**Be silent, fool! To summon me for such a difficult task is irksome all on its own! I don't need some pathetic child begging to me."**

"Manda, I promise to give you 200 sacrifices if you do this for me," Orochimaru stated.

Manda scoffed before relenting. **"Fine, but I refuse to handle this on my own. Summon a few of my underlings and I'll do it."**

Orochimaru complied and had Kabuto summon three more large snakes. Mika smirked at the idea of the snakes fighting her while the raven monarchs took to the skies. The Uchiha had their summons create large gusts of wind with their wings while they each launched a fireball into it. The fireballs grew to incredible size and flew towards two of the snakes. Mika inhaled deeply before releasing her own torrent of flames that were a deep orange. The three-way fire assault forced the snakes to tunnel underground in order to avoid getting burned alive.

Mika clasped her opposable front paws together before she slammed them on the ground, creating an incredible tremor that made the snakes launch from underneath the ground skyward. Naruto then launched his newest jutsu: _Fuuton: Kaze Ryu no Jutsu_ (Wind Release: Wind Dragon). A tornado formed in the shape of a serpentine dragon that increased in size with the help of the raven monarchs.

The dragon tore through the snakes, but Manda was able to escape by using a _Kawarimi_ in the form of shedding skin. Manda then released a shot of corrosive venom towards Mika who jumped to the side to evade it. Manda then began to harden his scales to the point that they gained a metallic sheen before he rocket towards the vixen. Mika braced herself by stabbing her nine tails into the ground to act like anchors as she held up her forepaws to catch the snake boss. The impact caused a large shockwave to rocket throughout the area while Mika cringed in slight pain. She then wrapped her paws around the snake's throat and belly before she began to slowly rip the snake in two.

Manda groaned in pain before he disappeared in a plume of smoke, signaling his return to the summoning realm. Orochimaru and Kabuto began free-falling towards the ground before they both disappeared in plumes of smoke.

Mika sniffed the area before she growled, **"He got away, Naruto."**

Naruto cursed at that and clenched his fist in anger. _'I will get you back for what you did to Anko-chan, you bastard!'_ He then sighed before he dispelled Mika. The four who were on top of her safely landed on the ground and awaited the arrival of the other three. Once the others landed and reached them, Naruto asked Itachi, "So, I assume the temporary truce is over?"

Itachi nodded and replied, "We will all go our separate ways peacefully, but next time we meet, we will be on opposing terms again." He then turned to Mikoto and stated, "I'm glad to have the chance to see you again kaa-san. I pray we do not meet as enemies in the future."

"I hope so as well, Itachi-kun," she replied with a small smile.

Itachi place a hand on Kisame's shoulder before they turned into a flock of ravens that flew away. Naruto then turned to his grandmother and stated, "Tsunade Senju, we of Uzu have been ordered to offer you a place within our village. My mother, Kushina, will be pleased if you agree to this seeing as she has yet to meet her mother-in-law."

That surprised the Sannin. "What do mean 'mother-in-law'? I never had kids."

"Yes you did. You put my father up for adoption seeing as he would remind you of the drunken mistake you made many years ago. You may know him as Minato Namikaze, but he merely took up that name after he was adopted. His true heritage lies with you; his biological mother."

"...So, my so-called mistake of a boy ended up being one the Elemental Nation's greatest shinobi. I have to say that I wasn't expecting that. Still, the boy was a fool becoming Hokage. No Hokage has ever had true success; even my grandfather and great-uncle failed on more than one occasion."

"I don't disagree with you, baa-chan; however I also believe that each of the Hokage had many successes as well. Granted, their failures were quite high, especially Sarutobi's, but they each had incredible accomplishments. Hashirama-sama founded the village with Tobirama-sama, Hiruzen fought in two wars and won both of them, and my father made himself a legend by creating the _Hiraishin_, summoning the Shinigami, and defeating Mika the Kyuubi."

"So, you're defending them? Wasn't it my old sensei's failures that made your life hell? I heard about Konoha's demise from Orochimaru and he told me your reasons for doing so…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and retorted, "I gave Konoha many chances to see their mistakes. Their demise was brought upon them by themselves."

"You say that now, but I bet you feel remorse for destroying you birth home."

Naruto turned around and began heading back to town followed by his teammates. As he left, he stated, "The only remorse I feel is that they refused to see the light until it was too late. I may seem like a monster to others, but if they lived just a day of my life in that hellhole, then they'd see it my way."

Mikoto turned around to face Tsunade and Shizune. "We'll be in town for a couple days to await your decision to come with us. Please think about it… After all, Naruto-kun has lived most of his life without a family, and you would easily be welcomed by both him and Kushina."

Tsunade watched in silence as her grandson left her and Shizune. She was amazed at the strength and determination he displayed just recently and couldn't help but smile. Even if she didn't think Konoha deserved total destruction, she knew that what they received was justified. And besides, she wasn't going to miss the chance to get to know her remaining family.

Shizune watched her master's expression and smiled as well. She was honestly tired of being on the move constantly and was looking forward to living in a permanent place. "Well Tsunade-sama, I believe we should head back to town now."

"Yes, I agree Shizune. Tell me, how would you feel about living on an exotic island?"

Shizune smiled widely and replied, "I think I'd enjoy that very much, Tsunade-sama."

(End)

And that wraps up chapter 15! Short chapter, I know, but I still hope you all enjoyed it!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: The group of 5 return to Uzu! And what's this; a war?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	16. Chapter 16: Return & News of War

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter has the group return to Uzu just in time to hear news of a war!

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed! I've said it multiple times, and each extra time makes the cold, hard truth hurt more… *sad sigh*

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Demonic/Summon speech"**

'_**Demonic/Summon thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 16: Return and News of War

"So brat, when are we leaving?" asked Tsunade to her grandchild a week after their run in with Orochimaru. She performed a DNA test using medical jutsu during that time and found out that the two of them were in fact related.

"In an hour or so… There is something I wanted to check out before we left," was his reply. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mikoto giving him a smile with a small blush. What he really wanted to do before they left was take her to lunch since he never really got the chance to after her revival. He felt bad that they never had some sort of date together and he wished to make it up to her.

Of course, she had no problems with it at all.

"Alright, that works out fin actually. There was a casino I haven't checked out yet and I'm feeling lucky."

Naruto and Mikoto chuckled as his grandmother left with a sighing Shizune and a slightly smirking Hanabi. It was no secret that Tsunade had horrible luck when it came to gambling and it was amusing to see her get fired up at the opportunity to try her hand…only to lose in the end.

"Well Miko-chan, shall we go?"

"Of course, Naru-kun," she replied while taking his arm in hers. Even though the two were still dressed in their Ikiryō uniforms, she was still happy that Naruto was doing this for her. Fugaku never treated her like this and merely expected her to live as a faithful and obedient housewife. _'No thank you,'_ she mentally stated.

Naruto took her to a nice restaurant and the two shared a nice meal and discussed what happened when Mikoto was younger and when Naruto lost her. Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find out that his mother and Mikoto were not only great friends, but teammates as well. Mikoto however was saddened that Naruto had lost most of his spark when she died. She was relieved to find out that Anko had helped him heal and reform the spark that made him Naruto.

After lunch, the two played a couple games in a casino and Naruto showed that he had the devil's luck when he hit the jackpot on three machines in a row. Needless to say, the Uzumaki was now a very rich man and he used some of his newly acquired wealth to buy Mikoto a necklace that had a violet raven with ruby eyes on it. She happily accepted it and kissed him heatedly as thanks for the thoughtful gift.

After the date, the couple met their companions by the town gates and began their return trip to Uzu…where a certain rebel leader was speaking to Kushina.

Uzukage Office (a few days later)

Kushina was staring at the leader of a rebel army in Kiri who was asking her for assistance in taking down their current Mizukage (Water Shadow).

The woman had long auburn hair and green eyes. She wore a revealing blue dress over a mesh body suit and high-heeled sandals that had shin guards on them. This woman was Mei Terumi, a dual bloodline wielder and one of the survivors of the Kiri Bloodline Purge.

"So let me get this straight Mei-san… You wish for me to send some of my shinobi, from the few I have, to head to Kiri with you and help you stop this Yagura… Am I right so far?"

"Yes, Uzukage-sama… We are in desperate need for your support. I realize that Uzu and Kiri were not particularly allies in the past, but we both hail from Mizu no Kuni. This makes us sister villages and I promise to set up an alliance with you should we win."

"Should you win? You do understand that talk is cheap, right Mei-san? I can hear hundreds of people make promises to me, but they don't mean a damn thing unless actions are shown in their defense."

Mei was getting nervous now. She was running out of options and resources for the war and it was beginning to look hopeless for the rebel side of the war. "What do you want in exchange for your assistance? We don't have much to offer, but we will give what we can…"

Just then, the door opened and Team Uzu, with Tsunade and Shizune in tow, stepped in. the team stood in front of Kushina and saluted while stating simultaneously, "Mission accomplished, Uzukage-sama."

Kushina nodded and replied, "Very good, you three. Now, Naruto and Tsunade, I need you both to stay while the rest leave for a few minutes." After the three unneeded people left the office, the redhead turned to Mei and stated, "I may not be a native of Kiri, but I can easily tell when someone is out of options and is desperate, Mei-san. Should I send you aid, I will expect you to form not an alliance with me, but a merging of villages. Kiri will still be its own Hidden Village, but it will answer to Uzu as well. Is that acceptable to you?"

Mei did not hesitate to nod while Naruto and Tsunade looked on in confusion. "Kaa-san, what's going on?"

While Mei looked shocked that the ten in front of her was the Uzukage's son, Kushina answered, "This woman is the leader of a rebel army that plans to overthrow the current Mizukage, Yagura. The Mizukage has seen fit to purge his nation of bloodline wielders while Mei-san and her army fight for equality and a new Kirigakure. She is here requesting our aid."

"Well I say we should help," he stated simply. "Whether they are from Kiri or Uzu, the bloodline wielders are our brethren, kaa-san. You and I both wield the Uzumaki bloodline, Mikoto-chan wields the Uchiha bloodline, and Hanabi has the Hyuuga one… Plus, Haku-chan was born into the Yuki Clan! While she's an Uzu kunoichi now, her birthplace is in danger of destroying itself, and I want to save it for her."

Mei's eyes were shining gratefully at his words while Kushina and Tsunade gave small smiles at his conviction. "Alright then Sochi, if you really wish to save Kiri, then I'll send you there to do so. I also want you to take Haku and Mikoto with you since you three will blend in easier with your bloodlines. I'll also have Anko, Zabuza, and Temari on standby should you need reinforcements."

Naruto nodded while Mei bowed in gratitude. "Thank you very much for this, Uzukage-sama! I promise to uphold my end of this and will do my damndest to end this war with your people's aid."

"While I believe that talk is cheap, I will still hold you to your promise, Mei-san. Also, should the situation prove too pointless, I will have my shinobi come back home to Uzu." She then turned to her son. "Naruto, I want you and your new team to prepare for a long term mission."

"Exactly how long term?"

"At least a year or so… Wars are long and tedious things, Sochi. They always last for half a year at the least… Now remember, should you feel the need for reinforcements at _any_ time, I want you to use the _Hokyō Fuiin_, understand?"

He nodded and left to prepare for his mission. Tsunade then turned to Kushina and gave a small smile. "Well, even if I never knew I had one, it's good to see my daughter-in-law is doing well."

Kushina returned it and moved to give Tsunade a hug. As the women embraced one another, Mei made her way to the door. Just before she reached the knob, Kushina called to her, "I expect my son to come back either the way he was or healthier, Mei-san."

"Of course, Uzukage-sama," replied the bloodline wielder as she left the room, leaving Tsunade and Kushina to catch up.

With Naruto

"So, that's our mission," Naruto finished explaining to the Hyōton user after meeting up with her in a local tea shop. Mikoto was with them since she was outside Kushina's office waiting for Naruto. He had explained the mission parameters to her along the way while sending a fox summon to get Haku.

Haku for one was shocked that the three of them were actually going to help fight in the Kiri Civil War. Part of her was excited about the chance to fight for the members of her clan that she had lost. However, another part of her felt that Kiri was her old life and that it should remain in the past. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"Actually, kaa-san didn't say. I'm guessing she wants us to prepare first, then she wants to speak to us." He then noticed that she seemed conflicted and asked, "Is everything okay, Haku-chan?"

Haku stared at her tea cup and was lost in thought. The blonde was patient and waited for her to respond. "I'm just thinking about how my life in Kiri is behind me, but the chance to avenge my family is right in front of me…"

Naruto placed a comforting hand on hers and gave her a reassuring smile. "No matter what happens out there Haku-chan, just remember that you have family here too." When she smiled back and gently squeezed his hand, he gave her a foxy grin. "Besides, I'm sure that your clan is proudly watching over you and is honored to have had you as a member."

Haku blushed at his words and just nodded before she leaned in and kissed him. Mikoto also smiled at the blonde. He always knew what to say to make a person feel better and she was happy to be with him.

"Alright, we should get ready and meet back in kaa-san's office in an hour. She's catching up with baa-chan now and I want them to get acquainted."

The girls nodded and the three of them left to prepare.

Kushina's Office

The Uzukage and Slug Princess were currently laughing at one of Tsunade's stories while enjoying a cup of sake. They easily got along well and Tsunade even shed a few tears of happiness at her son's accomplishments before his passing. She apologized to Kushina for not being there or even noticing their resemblance, but the redhead merely waved her off with a smile. She stated that what matters is that she's here now/

They were brought out of their laughter by Naruto, Mikoto, and Haku stepping inside the office and giving a small salute. "We're ready to leave kaa-san."

Kushina nodded before handing Naruto a scroll that had the Uzumaki Clan Seal on it. "That scroll will let the rebels know that you answer only to Mei-san until either the war is over or you feel that there's nothing more you can do. Mei-san is waiting at the southern docks where a boat is prepared to take you to a dock about 10 miles away from one of their bases." Team Uzu nodded and threw on their hoods; Haku's being black with ice blue coloring. "Good luck and try not to get killed out there."

"Hai, Uzukage-sama," they all stated before the team disappeared in blurs of speed.

Tsunade smiled as they left and commented, "They're going to make name's for themselves after this…"

"Yes they will… I just hope they come back in one piece," Kushina stated.

Southern Docks

Mei was currently waiting on the ship meant to take her and her new allies to their destination. She was still surprised that the Uzukage was not only helping her, but she was sending her son to aid them. The teen intrigued her as well. He held himself together confidently, had an aura of restrained power, and had a noble heart. He was willing to help them just because they had bloodlines. It made her smile that there were still people out there that were good Samaritans.

She was brought out of her musings by the arrival of Team Uzu. A hooded Naruto stepped forward and gave her the scroll while staying, "We're ready when you are, Mei-san."

Mei nodded and let the ship's navigator know before they set sail. Along the way, Mei noticed that the three had black masks attached to their waists, something they didn't have before. Naruto's was a fox with orange rimmed eyeholes, Mikoto's was a raven with violet eyeholes, and Haku's was a wolf with ice blue eyeholes. When asked what they were for, they responded that it was merely a precaution to protect their identities. She accepted the answer and returned her gaze to the seas in front of her.

She gave a small smirk at the thought of winning this war now that Uzu had given her aid.

(End)

And that wraps up chapter 16! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Review! Review! Review!

AN: Currently, Naruto's harem consists of Anko, Haku, Temari, and Mikoto. I'm adding just ONE more! Wanna take a guess?

Next Time: Team Uzu is ready to fight in this war! And Mikoto unleashes some hidden potential! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	17. Chapter 17: Bloody Mist War Pt 1

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter focuses on the Kiri Civil War. This is part 1.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed!

I had a small amount of people guess who the last girl for the harem was. Not a whole lot of you guys care, do ya? Some people guessed Mei (no), Shizuka (no), Hotaru (no), Koyuki (seriously thought about it, but no), and one of you people put Zabuza and even went so far as to say it was "fucking obvious"! First off, Zabuza is a _guy_, and I do not make yaoi pairings!

So anyway, here's a hint: the girl for Naruto is a rare pairing that is not from the movies or filler arcs.

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Demonic/Summon speech"**

'_**Demonic/Summon thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 17: Bloody Mist War Pt 1

As soon as the boat taking the group of four docked at the port town, they were immediately greeted by a cloaked individual who made them tense. It appeared to have been waiting for them and they thought that their arrival was on the down low. Naruto tried to feel out the person's chakra, but he couldn't get a good read seeing as he wasn't a sensor ninja.

While the Uzu Team conversed over the figure, Mei was talking to said figure who was named Ao. The man was both her escort to the docks when she left for Uzu as well as one of her bodyguards during the war. He was a very serious individual, but he meant well.

"Glad to see that you're back in one piece, Mei-Taicho. Are those the reinforcements that the Uzukage sent us?" At her nod, he activated his Byakugan to get a better look at them. He noticed that the two girls had some extra chakra points in their eyes, indicating dojutsu wielders, and that the man had two chakra sources as well as chakra levels over Kage size. "I see, so they send two bloodline wielders and a Jinchuriki to aid us… Excellent choices made by the Uzukage."

"Yes, however you should know that the young man isn't just a Jinchuriki… He's also the Uzukage's son and he stated that he has a bloodline as well."

That news shocked Ao. "So it would be wise if we were not to provoke them, correct?"

"Even if he wasn't the Uzukage's son, we still wouldn't be wise as to anger them. Uzu was kind enough to give us aid and we'd be foolish to spit on their generosity," Mei admonished.

She then turned to her new associates and introduced Ao to them. Uzu refused to give their true names and instead went with Kitsune (Naruto), Karasu (Mikoto), and Okami (Haku). With introductions out of the way, the five made their way to the Rebel Base Camp. Ten miles may have seemed long to civilians, but to shinobi it was merely a trip that took a couple hours at the most.

When they reached the camp, they were greeted happily by the other members of the rebel forces. The rebels even went as far as bowing to them in thanks while others whispered and murmured at how young the Uzu Team seemed to be based on their size. The Uzu Team merely waved off their greetings and their opinions. All that mattered at the present time was the mission at hand; ending the war.

When they reached the main tent of the camp, they noticed that Mei and Ao were focused on a map of Kiri that had circled points and crossed out points.

"What are the marks for, Mei-san?" asked Kitsune.

"They are supply camps that Yagura has. The crossed out ones have been raided already while we know the locations of the others. Our first priority is to take over those camps."

"What about the point that has been circled twice and the one that has been boxed?" Karasu questioned.

Indeed there was a single spot that was circled around twice as well as a spot that had been squared around. It was Ao who answered, "That would be the prison that holds many bloodline wielders. One of our top priorities is their release since there have been many executions; however the prison is quite large and heavily guarded. The boxed one would be the capital; where Yagura is."

Okami then spoke up. "We can handle the prison."

"Are you mad?! If we were unable to break in and save our comrades, what makes you think you three can?"

Suddenly, the inside of the tent became enshrouded in shadow. Mei and Ao were unable to see anyone but each other, but they soon felt blades pointed to the backs of their necks. Kitsune's voice came from everywhere saying, "We have your lives in our hands and you had your eye on us the entire time, Ao-san. If we can fool a man with the Byakugan, I'm sure we can easily fool those who do not even wield a bloodline."

Ao couldn't argue with the masked shinobi. He did have his Byakugan activated and was unable to locate them. It shocked him that he was unable to, but he was convinced. Mei merely smirked at how the three put the ever-serious Ao in his place so easily. Even she had trouble convincing him at times, and these three did it no problem.

When the shadows disappeared, Team Uzu was seen looking over the map and figuring out the fastest route to the prison. Okami found one by way of caverns underneath a small mountainside. When they pointed out their route to Mei, she gave them a slightly nervous look.

"That isn't a small mountain. That is actually an inactive volcano that Yagura's forces are using as shortcuts from the capital to here when they perform raids. However, what worries me is the fact that we have felt some weak tremors every now and then; as if the Jōki Volcano (1) is starting to become active again…"

Kitsune merely stared at her with his masked face, unnerving her slightly, and responded, "Regardless of the fact that it may become active, it's the quickest way to your people. Time is of the essence here, Mei-san, and we need to act quickly to save the remaining bloodlines in Kiri."

Karasu and Okami nodded while Mei sighed in defeat. "Alright, but I'm going with you. It's time I actively participated in our Army's actions."

"Very well… Try to keep up, Mei-san. The Ikiryō aren't known to move slow…" Kitsune warned before Team Uzu blurred out of view followed quickly by Mei after she told Ao to watch over things.

Near entrance to Jōki Volcano caverns

Hidden in the trees, the group noticed a couple of Kiri shinobi standing guard in front of the cavern entrance. Kitsune channeled chakra to his ears to listen in on their conversation.

"Did you hear that Yagura-sama has finally come up with a date to execute the freaks?" asked one of the guards.

"No, what day?" asked the other.

"Apparently, the date is tomorrow at sunset. Heh, I'm glad we're finally getting rid of the scum of Kiri."

"You and me both… Think we'll get lucky and be able to watch?"

"Not sure, but I'll keep my fingers crossed."

Kitsune had heard enough and turned to Okami who nodded and readied two Hyōton senbon. With incredible precision, she launched them and hit the two unsuspecting guards in their necks, rendering them unconscious. The group then raced into the caverns and entered a labyrinth of twists and turns. The walls were light orange from the magma flowing through the bottom of the cave like a river and the heat was intense. Luckily for them, Okami kept them relatively cool with her Hyōton.

When they reached what they thought was the center of the caverns, they saw about 60 Kiri shinobi and saw about 10 others in cages. The ones in cages had white hair green eyes and red dot-like markings on their foreheads.

"Those are members of the Kaguya Clan. They were known for their amazing bloodline of using their own bones as weapons. The strange thing is that I thought that they were already wiped out…" Mei whispered.

"Well, at least there are some members still alive," Karasu commented. She then turned to Kitsune and asked, "Taicho, do you think I could take care of those shinobi?"

"Alone?" he asked back in slight worry.

She was touched at that, but she answered, "Yes, I want to test something that I found out when we returned with Tsunade-sama."

Kitsune thought it over and even looked to Okami for her opinion. The Hyōton user gave a small nod in confidence for Karasu and Kitsune gave her the go-ahead. Karasu nodded before blurring out of sight and reappearing next to the cages. The clan members were surprised, but Karasu calmed them when she revealed to have a bloodline of her own. The clan members relaxed and were glad that they had a chance to be released.

Karasu then walked out from behind the cages, completely unseen by the shinobi who were eating, drinking sake, or sleeping. The raven masked Ikiryō smirked and activated her Mangekyou Sharingan which took the shape of a lotus flower. Deciding to get their attention, she whistled loudly and called out, "Hey assholes!"

When they looked over to her, they tensed and quickly readied their weapons. The only one that had a shark mask stepped forward and chuckled. "Well, isn't this amusing… A lone shinobi against all of us… I think you're in way over your head, kid."

"Am I?" she asked back before her right eye leaked blood and she cried out "_Amaterasu_!"

From her eyehole, black flames emerged and spread out before they raced towards the Kiri-Nin. Some jumped out of the way, but due to the lack of space in the cavern, they too were soon caught in the corrupt flames. Screams of agony and mercy echoed throughout the caverns, but what many failed to notice was that one flame-covered Nin fell into the magma river.

The black flames stirred up the magma and a tremor broke through. The rest of the group converged on Karasu's position. Mei went to free the Kaguya members while Kitsune and Okami helped Karasu to her feet. "H-How'd I do, Taicho?" asked a slightly panting Ikiryō.

Kitsune smiled under his mask and answered, "Just remind me never to make you unhappy."

"If you two are done having your little moment, do you think we can get out of here?" Mei asked before pointing at where the Kiri-Nin fell over. "The volcano's become active again and by the feel of that last tremor, we don't have much time before it erupts!"

Kitsune responded by making enough _Kage Bunshin_ to grab the Kaguya members and had them leave back to the Rebel Base Camp. The group of four then raced for the exit that led to the Kiri Prisons. As they ran, another tremor, much stronger than the last, tore through the cavern before an explosion was heard behind them.

"We have to move! The volcano's erupted!" Mei cried out before she ran faster with chakra-infused legs.

'_Mika, I need a boost now!'_ Kitsune mentally cried out to his tenant before the fox gave him her youki. The youki covered his form in a one-tailed cloak and he vanished out of sight.

The rest of the group merely felt a tug on their clothing before they too vanished. While the world around them was a blur, Kitsune saw just fine with his youki enhanced eyes. He tore through the labyrinth and saw a light at the end making him sprint faster. To the guards outside, all they saw was a red-orange bullet fly past them and into the trees before the strongest tremor yet occurred and lava flew into the air from the top of the volcano.

When the group was a good distance away, Kitsune released his cloak and set the girls down while he leaned against a tree for support and panted. Even with his extreme stamina, he felt tired after outrunning an eruption. Okami checked him over for any wounds and was relieved that there were none. She then gave him a soldier pill to eat, which he gave a grateful nod.

After he ate the pill and felt his breathing come easier, he turned to the volcano and saw the lava slowly coming down the sides of the opening. "Shouldn't we try to stop the magma?"

Mei shook her head and replied, "It acts like a water fountain. The magma leaves through the top before going down multiple openings that lead it back into the caves and back out the top. We made it that way a few years ago, so it'll be fine."

Kitsune nodded before asking, "So, which way to the prisons?"

"To the northeast… And we better hurry. If what you say about the execution time is true, then we have less than 24hrs to get those people out of there."

The Uzu Team nodded before the group disappeared out of sight. After about half an hour, they stopped in the tree outside the gates of a stone-walled prison.

"Here we are…Kowareta Mizu Prison (2)."

(End)

1~ Steam Volcano

2~ Broken Water Prison

And that wraps up chapter 17! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Review! Review! Review!

AN: I look forward to hearing any other guesses for the last girl from you guys! X)

Oh, by the way guys... Merry Christmas! I hope you like this present!

Next Time: Part 2! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	18. Chapter 18: Bloody Mist War Pt 2

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter focuses on the Kiri Civil War. This is part 2.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed!

Still no correct guesses… I saw Ameyuri (no, but she is important in this story), Samui (thought about it, but no), Yugito (no), and Fuu (one of my favorite pairings, but no).

So anyway, here's one last hint for you guys: the girl is related to someone in power.

AN: I just want to let you all know that I will post chapter one of "Mai's Teacher" on New Year's Morning! Happy New Year!

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Demonic/Summon speech"**

'_**Demonic/Summon thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 18: Bloody Mist War Pt 2

The prison was quite a sight when the team landed on the stone gates. The building itself was held up by multiple cables with many seals on each one. Underneath the building was a dark and seemingly endless chasm. The only ways from the prison to the gated walls was by a wooden bridge held up by more cables or the cables holding up the building itself.

"Amazing… The length Kiri goes to hold their criminals seems to be without equal," Karasu commented while Kitsune gazed at the seals. Each seal was a strengthening seal that kept the cables held together so the weight of the prison wouldn't break them.

"How often do those cables need to have their seals replaced?" he asked Mei.

"Each cable has a total of 25 seals, and there are over 10 of them. When I performed a mission here years ago, I found out that a single cable needs its seals replaced every couple of months."

"I was unaware Kiri had adept fuinjutsu users…"

"We have a few, but adept isn't what I'd call them… I'd say that the strengthening seal and sealing scrolls are all they know."

"Hmm… So, the question now is how we get inside."

Kitsune looked around for a decent entrance before he saw a cable near them by about 30 feet. Silently creating 3 _Kage Bunshin_ and heaving them grab his teammates, they each drew power from Mika and launched into the air and landed on the cable. He then set the girls down and they carefully walked across the cable, sticking to it with chakra so they wouldn't fall. Once they neared the suspended prison, Okami noticed that there were only two guards at the entrance. Looking to her Taicho, he nodded and she launched a few Hyōton senbon to dispatch them. With the guards down, the rescue team easily jumped to the entrance and snuck in.

The inside appeared to have the cells for the prisoners surrounding the building with only the center completely open for a skylight. Kitsune looked to Mei and asked, "Are there just bloodline wielders in here, or are there others?"

"I only know of one person who is not a bloodline wielder; Ameyuri Ringo of the Kiri Seven Swordsman. She was locked up for failing to cooperate with Yagura. Based on what our contact in here told us, all other prisoners were released if they swore loyalty to Yagura."

"Would she help our cause? And what bloodline wielders do you know of are in here?" asked Okami.

"Most definitely, and as for the bloodline users I know of… I only know of three clans here are Hissatsu, Kirichi, and there was one woman from the Yuki clan."

Okami gasped and froze in place. While Kitsune went to reassure her, Karasu asked, "What can you tell us about her?"

"Just a name: Fubuki's Yuki."

Okami gasped again and whispered so low that only Kitsune heard her. "K-Kaa-san…"

His eyes widened in shock behind his mask before he turned to Mei. "No matter what happens in here, that woman in our top priority. We will still save the others, but if it comes between a choice to save them or just her, we will pick her."

Okami shed a few tears while smiling beneath her mask. She thought her mother had died, but it turns out she was wrong. And Kitsune putting her mother over the others made her smile more. She knew he cared for her happiness, but it still surprised her how far he was going for her.

"Before we can release any of the prisoners, we need to find the guard that holds the keys and also find the warden. If we can take the warden hostage, getting the prisoners out should be easier," Mei stated before she noticed Karasu shake her head negatively.

"No, these Kiri Nin don't give a damn about their comrades so long as the bloodline wielders are disposed of. I think dispatching of all the guards is our best bet."

"I agree… Kiri has proclaimed their hatred of bloodlines quite clearly. Sacrificing a few of their own to take down the people they see as scum is nothing to them. Karasu is right, we need to get rid of all the guards here," Kitsune stated.

"Alright, so should we split up?" Mei asked.

"That would be the wisest choice so that we aren't all spotted at once," Okami said having calmed down. "We should each take a level since there are only four of them in here."

"Good plan. We'll meet back here with the escapees as soon as we can. Move like a wraith; silent, ominous, and unseen," ordered Kitsune to the other Ikiryō and Mei.

With their plan made, they set off.

With Mei

Mei took the first level of the building and, while not as stealthy as the Ikiryō, she was able to move unseen. She heard some struggling and whimpering from prisoners as she passed their cells and her eyes softened in sadness at how poorly they were being treated. _'Don't worry… We'll get you all out of here.'_

She then saw a few guards enter a cell and pull out a child member of the Hissatsu clan. The clan member had blue hair, wore gray prison clothes, and had their eyes covered with a seal. The Hissatsu clan was also known as the "Clan of Living Snipers". They had a Kekkei Genkai that allowed them to literally fire chakra into condensed bursts of energy from their eyes. It moved so fast that a split second mistake meant death.

The poor girl had a look of pure fear on her face due to her not knowing where she was or who was taking her. Mei growled at the twisted smiles the guards had and launched two senbon at them to knock them out. When the girl heard the guards fall, she gasped in fear before Mei pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It's okay young one. I won't hurt you… I'm here with some friends to help free you and the others." She then pulled off the seal tag from her eyes which revealed her bright green irises to the world. "Now, help me get these people out of here, okay?" she asked with a warm smile and the girl hesitantly nodded.

The Hissatsu gazed at the lock on the cell door next to her and felt a small tingle in her eye before a bright green light shot out of her eyes and broke off the lock. She stumbled a bit from the recoil before Mei caught her and gently helped her back to her feet. The two kept this up with the rest of the Hissatsu Clan members, totaling in 15 members, before they all hurried back to the entrance.

With Karasu

The raven masked Ikiryō was currently following two guard members that were under the spell of her _Tsukiyomi_. She ordered them to open the cell doors and release the Kirichi Clan members. The Kirichi Clan all had silver hair and purple eyes and was known as "The Blood of Kiri" since their name literally meant "Mist Blood". Their Kekkei Genkai allowed them to transform their bodies into living masses of water that allowed them to survive most blows except for extremely high level Katon jutsu and almost all Raiton jutsu from rank C and up.

After telling the clan members to run for the exit, Karasu used _Amaterasu_ to do away with the guards she had under her genjutsu. She was about to leave before she saw one of the clan members run for the cell next to the burning guards. It surprised Karasu that she missed one but she ignored it for the fact that the clan member broke off the lock and released a redhead teen with glasses, red eyes, and hair that was smooth on one side but frizzy on the other (1).

She heard the redhead thank the clan member before the three of them ran off to join the others.

With Okami

The entire third level of the building was covered in ice and frozen guards due to Okami's rage at how her mother was locked up. She was currently flinging blood off the blade of Hyōen from her last victim before she rushed to the cage were a woman was huddled in the corner and staring out the barred window.

The Ikiryō broke the lock and opened the door before stepping inside and taking off her mask. "Kaa-san, is it really you?"

The woman turned her gaze from the window and Haku gasped at the sight of what appeared to be an older her. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes while the woman asked, "I-Is that really you, my little Haku-chan?"

Haku nodded with more tears flowing from her eyes before the two Yuki members embraced one another. Haku was shaking as more tears escaped while Fubuki whispered soothing words to her daughter. It was a wonderful feeling to her to hold her once lost daughter once again.

With Kitsune

Surprisingly for the fox masked Ikiryō, the fourth and final level of the building only had a single cell that not only had a lock but many seals on the door. Not only was it the only cell, but there were no guards at all on this level.

He slowly approached the cell door and looked inside the barred window to see the sight of Ameyuri Ringo. She had long red hair that was kept out of her face with a white cloth headband. She also wore a simple cloth around her head, distinctively tied at both sides so as the ends of the material protrude upwards, while the remainder of hair was allowed to flow downwards. She opened her amethyst eyes and gazed at the Ikiryō before she let out a hollow chuckle.

"So, that lousy turtle Kage finally decided to do away with me huh?"

She heard the seals fizzle out and the lock break before hearing the voice of a young man answer, "No, actually my comrades and I are here to free you and the other prisoners. If you wish to stay, then by all means do so. But if you want the chance to get back at Yagura and free Kiri from his tyranny, then come with me Ameyuri Ringo of the Kiri Seven Swordsman."

Ameyuri gazed at the young Ikiryō and was surprised to see the symbol of the Wraiths on his robe. "I never thought that the Ikiryō still lived… Are you a clan member as well?"

"Indeed, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju and my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is the Uzukage at the present time."

"Uzu lives again?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, but why does that matter to you?"

"Because my mother was an Uzumaki and a survivor of Uzu's destruction… You and I are distant cousins, young Uzumaki."

That surprised the blonde. "Then it is that much more important that you come with me now. I will not allow my family member to live her life behind this cell."

The ex-swordswoman nodded with a smile before she followed the Ikiryō to the exit. It surprised her that all of the Kekkei Genkai prisoners were out of their cells. It also surprised her that there were two other Ikiryō, that Terumi woman she once worked with, and another redhead in the group.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to clear us a path across the bridge. No doubt there are guards waiting for us once we leave," Kitsune stated. "You are to wait here for the all-clear, is that understood?"

The ex-prisoners nodded while the other three rescue team members looked slightly worried.

Kitsune didn't wait for them to try and stop him before he opened the prison doors and stepped outside. On the bridge were no less than 50 Kiri Nin who had their weapons drawn. The Ikiryō merely cracked his neck before he blurred through handseals and unleashed his _Kaze Ryu_ technique on them. The razor winds surrounding the dragon tore apart the guards and knocked them off the bridge and into the chasm below, their screams of terror slowly muting with their descent to death. Kitsune was lucky that the bridge suffered minimal damage and was still usable.

The Ikiryō gave the group the all-clear and they all rushed back to stable land. Once they all made it across, the ex-prisoners all cheered and embraced their family with tears of joy while the rescue team, Ameyuri, and the unknown redhead all smiled at the sight. Kitsune then turned his attention to said redhead and asked the one thing on the others' minds.

"So, who are you?"

(End)

1~ I'm sure you all know who this girl is

And that wraps up chapter 18! I hope you all enjoyed it and have a Happy New Year!

Review! Review! Review!

AN: I look forward to hearing any other guesses for the last girl from you guys! X)

Next Time: Part 3! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	19. Chapter 19: Bloody Mist War Pt 3

Hey FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the next chapter of "Bloody Guardian". This chapter focuses on the Kiri Civil War. This is part 3.

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto!

Finally some people guessed correctly! The final girl in the harem is Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of Ōnoki the Tsuchikage! Thanks for guessing you guys~!

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Demonic/Summon speech"**

'_**Demonic/Summon thoughts'**_

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene or Time change/Chapter name

Chapter 19: Bloody Mist War Pt 3

"This war is becoming more and more interesting…" Kitsune commented as he stood in a tent with Karasu, Ameyuri, and the redhead from the prison. Okami was with her mother in a medical tent at the moment. "To think that I found, not one, but two surviving members of the Uzumaki Clan in that prison…"

"I never thought that the Clan had any other survivors besides myself either," Ameyuri said with a small smile. "Although, I'm not complaining that I'm no longer the last Uzumaki. And to think that Uzushiogakure was also rebuilt from its ruined state… It's like a gift from Kami-sama…"

The redhead girl smiled and looked to her family members. "I'm just glad that you got me out of that prison. Thank you, and by the way my name is Karin; Karin Uzumaki."

"It's good to meet you, Karin-itoko (cousin)," Kitsune said before he removed his mask and hood, revealing his spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskered face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju."

"I suppose I should introduce myself as well… My name is Ameyuri Uzumaki Ringo," she said with a sharp-toothed grin. "So gaki, what're you and your friends doing in Kiri? This is their war, not yours."

"Truthfully, we came here for the chance to set up an alliance between Uzu and Kiri. However, if the war becomes too much for us to handle, then we will leave and return to Uzu. If we do leave prematurely, I would love to have you both come with us."

"Naruto-kun, I think we should have those reinforcements come… Something tells me that this war will become much more difficult _really_ soon," Mikoto said after taking off her mask. The look on her face was one of worry and Naruto gave her a reassuring smile.

"I already have, Mikoto-chan. They should be here in a couple days; a week at the latest."

"Who exactly will be coming to reinforce you?" Ameyuri asked.

"Three people; one of which I'm sure you know personally. Our reinforcements are Anko Mitarashi the Hebi Aijin, Subaku no Temari the Kaze Aijin, and Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin."

"Ah, Zabuza… I remember him when I was starting out a few years ago. He was a terror on the battlefield, but he always put the safety of the other Swordsmen before the mission. He's a good man and I wish I could have helped him against Yagura."

"Wait, Anko as in Orochimaru's old student?" Karin asked.

"Yes… How would you know that, Karin?" Naruto asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I know because I was sent here to look for potential subjects for his _Fushi Tensei_ (Living Corpse Reincarnation)… However, I was captured before I could even spot any."

"So you work for the man who nearly destroyed Anko-chan's life?" Naruto growled out. Family or not, anyone who worked for that damn snake was on his hit list.

"I did," Karin said with a frown before she looked to her cousin with a fierce determination. "But I never had much of a choice. He killed the people in Kusa who resisted and the ones who live were given the choice to either serve or die. I never fully supported him and want him taken dawn just as much as you do itoko. Besides, I won't turn on the only real family I have left."

Naruto stared into her eyes in search of any deception. Finding none, he nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Mei then walked into their tent followed by Haku and Fubuki. Naruto smiled at how happy the mother and daughter Yuki were with one another. Haku walked up to him and kissed his cheek while Fubuki gave the blonde a grateful smile.

Ameyuri smirked and teased, "Well well gaki, you got a girlfriend already?"

"No… I have four," he said with a smile causing the woman to look at him in slight surprise. "CRA…"

"Ah, the old Clan Rebuilding Act… Still gaki, you already have four? Not bad."

"Yea… I'm lucky to have them," he said while wrapping his arms around Haku and Mikoto who smiled at the gesture.

Mei decided to interrupt by clearing her throat. When she got their attention, she said, "We were extremely fortunate in freeing those prisoners from both the volcano and the prison, but we can't have them participate in the war seeing as they have been either out of combat or are too young to participate. I need a way to get them to a safe area and out of the way of the war."

"I could always summon Mika-chan and have her take them to Nami for the time being… Nami was pretty far away from Kiri the last I checked."

"That sounds like a good enough place to hold them. If you don't have a problem, then please take them there."

Naruto nodded before he put back on his mask and hood and left to tell the Bloodline Wielders what the plan was. Once he explained to them how important their safety was and where they were going to be staying, the three clans agreed and Naruto summoned Mika in front of their very eyes. The sight of the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko would forever remain in their memories.

Timeskip (3 days later)

It took a day for Mika to drop off the clans and return back to the seal. Naruto was glad that they had made it to Nami with no problems and was put in a much better mood when the reinforcements arrived the day after. It seemed as if Anko, Temari, and Zabuza made sure to arrive as soon as possible.

Once they arrived, the rebels were left in shock and a growing hope at the sight of another Kiri Swordsmen. They were growing to greatly appreciate what the Uzu Team had done for them and knew that without them, the chance of winning the war was _much_ lower. Now, with four Ikiryō, two Kiri swordsmen, and one Kaze Aijin, winning the war seemed much more possible.

During the third day, the group trained to increase their jutsu/technique repertoire. They knew that, to win this war, they would need to increase their skills, tactics, and abilities.

Ameyuri trained with Zabuza in kenjutsu. At first, Zabuza thought that she had her Kiba Blades taken from her when she was captured, but she proved how skilled she was in the Uzumaki fuinjutsu. The swords were sealed in a _Chi Fuiin_ (Blood Seal) on her naval. The seal itself was hidden inside of a tattoo in the form of a dragon themed yin-yang symbol. The two swordsmen sparred all day and called out one another on problems with their kenjutsu styles.

Temari practiced with her twin hand-fans since she was already very good with her battle fan. The reason why her hand-fans were her trump cards was because the attacks were not wide-scale; they were precise and very deadly. A simple swipe of one of the fans made a blade of wind that, while small, easily sliced through a couple trees before dispersing. Currently, she was working on a technique that had her throw a wind chakra covered fan around the battlefield. While the technique seemed strange, to a Kaze Aijin it was a useful one. With her high control of the wind, Temari would be able to guide the buzz-saw like fan all over the battlefield while still having a second fan to ward off other attacks.

Anko used her time to do something with the snake contract that she had never done before; talk to Manda. At first, the snake boss was extremely irritated at being summoned for something as mundane as talking to a summoner, but Anko cut the serpent a deal. If he heard her out and actually listened to what she had to say, she would summon him in the middle of one of the more important battles and allow him to run rampant on the battlefield. The snake agreed after some thought since it would get many sacrifices in this war and asked Anko what she wanted. Anko's request of the snake boss was to be taught the more advanced Hebi Style jutsu; the ones that Orochimaru knew of, but only the basics. Manda was surprised at this and surprised her by saying that, like the Gama Clan, the snakes had a Sennin Mode (Sage Mode) and that he would take her to learn the ways of the Hebi Sennin after the war. After thanking Manda for his time, Anko worked with her smaller summons and learned a few of the easier Hebi jutsu from them.

Haku spent the time learning more of the advanced Yuki Clan techniques from her mother. She learned two techniques during her training and her mother was currently helping her master them. The first was _Hyōton: Reitō Tsundora_ (Ice Release: Frozen Tundra), a jutsu that used the moisture from beneath the ground to have it rise up and cover the land in snow and ice. It was mainly a support jutsu for Suiton users. The second technique was called _Hyōton: Kyokuchi no Shimo_ (Ice Release: Polar Frost). This jutsu was basically a cloud of subzero fog that Haku released from her mouth after a large intake of air. The fog could freeze those caught in it as well as act like a deadlier version of the _Kirigakure no Jutsu_.

Mikoto used her time to practice her Mangekyou Sharingan techniques. She was able to use the _Amaterasu_ and _Tsukiyomi_ easily and was trying to unlock the final technique; the _Susano'o_. So far, all she was able to do was create a rib cage made of white chakra that surrounded her for defense and a single, skeletal arm that held a scythe made of pure chakra in its hand. The practice left her very drained and she knew that her vision would slowly worsen with continued use of these techniques. She took out a single scroll that had a black feather symbol on it and smiled at what Itachi did for her.

Flashback to fight with Orochimaru

While the raven monarchs supplied gusts of wind to increase the force of Mika's flames, Itachi turned to his mother with a small smile.

"Kaa-san, I'm glad that Naruto-kun was able to give you your happiness back. He's an honorable shinobi."

"Yes he is… But Sochi-kun, why are you working for the Akatsuki? Surely Kushina-chan will allow you to come to Uzu and become a shinobi there."

"I'm afraid I don't know what to do at the present time, kaa-san. For now, I'll stay with the Akatsuki and keep them in the dark of this encounter so that Naruto-kun will be out of harm's way." He then gazed at her lotus flower-like Mangekyou and pulled out a single scroll. "It seems like you've gained the next stage of Sharingan, kaa-san."

"The next stage?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, the stage higher than three tomoe: Mangekyou," he confirmed as he tossed her the scroll. "That has information on it as well as a seal that holds the Sharingan eyes of Tamika-chan." Mikoto gasped at that. Tamika was an Uchiha girl that Itachi was in a small relationship with before his mission to wipe out the clan. It turns out that she was with Fugaku and his plan to overthrow the Hokage, so Itachi killed her and took her eyes since he already had a plan for Shisui's eyes. "Remember that continued use of the Mangekyou will eventually result in blindness. Those eyes will prevent that for you, kaa-san."

"Itachi, I can't accept this. I can't accept Tamika's eyes."

"Yes you can kaa-san. Think of it like this; if you go blind, then how will you help protect Naruto-kun in the future?"

She bit her lip at the question before she nodded and gave her son a warm smile. "I'm glad that even after all that's happened to you, you're still my Sochi-kun, Itachi."

Present Time

'_Sochi-kun, thank you for all that you've done,'_ she thought before opening the scroll and reading what it had to say on _Susano'o_.

Naruto spent his time working on his Mokuton jutsu. He was currently working on a self made technique that had roots grow around him and inject him with their natural energies. When this happened, his eyes changed from azure blue to forest green, his whisker marks glowed green, and he gained a more muscular physique. With the natural energies mixing with his chakra, he was faster, stronger, commanded the plants with ease, and he gained a sixth sense that allowed him to feel the life energies of everything around him. He decided to call this technique _Mokuton: Hayashi no Rei_ (Wood Release: Spirit of the Forest). Even Mika was impressed with the technique due to the fact that her youki was purified into natural energy that allowed the blonde to keep the technique going for a longer period of time. However, even with Mika's youki becoming natural energy, he was only able to keep up the technique for seven minutes at best.

Karin was not much of a fighter, but she was a highly talented medic kunoichi, especially with her unique form of the Uzumaki longevity and healing factor. If a person bit into her skin, she was able to distribute her chakra into pure medical chakra to heal their wounds almost as fast as an Uzumaki would heal. This impressed Naruto, but he was a little uncomfortable seeing all of the bite marks of Karin's skin. When he brought that to her attention, she replied, "If I have to take a few marks to heal someone's life, then I have no problem with that. So long as I can help them recover, I'll take the pain." Her resolve was very impressive and Naruto made a mental note to have Karin talk to Tsunade after this war was over.

At the fourth day, scouts came running to the base camp with a single message: Yagura's Army is on the move.

(End)

And that wraps up chapter 19! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Review! Review! Review!

Remember, the final harem will be the following: Anko, Haku, Temari, Mikoto, and Kurotsuchi! Thanks for all of your guesses!

Next Time: Part 4! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


	20. Chapter 20: Bloody Mist War Pt 4

Hey FanFiction! It's been a while since I updated this particular story, ne? Well, let me tell you that I never planned to give up on it. I should remind you all that you all voted for it to be put on hold.

Well guess what?! IT'S BACK, BABY! WOO!

So, just to recap a few things:

1~ Naruto will be with Anko, Haku, Temari, Mikoto, and Kurotsuchi  
2~ Konoha was destroyed by Kushina joining up with Suna's forces  
3~ Naruto, Haku, and Mikoto are the only other Uzu Ikiryō so far while Hanabi is a trainee  
4~ Known Uzumaki so far are Kushina, Naruto, Karin, Tsunade (partly), and Ameyuri Ringo  
5~ The people helping Mei's forces right now are Naruto, Haku, Mikoto, Ameyuri, Karin, Zabuza, Temari, and Anko

And that's it for now! Now then, on with the story! ^_^

Please Note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto!

"Speech"

'_Thought/Mental speech'_

"**Demonic/Summon speech"**

"_Jutsu/Techniques_"

(Author Notes/Translations)

Scene Shift

Chapter 20: Bloody Mist War Pt 4

Naruto stood on a high tree branch as he observed Yagura and his army on the move. His eyes narrowed at how confident the Sanbi Jinchuriki was since he walked ahead of his men with a look of arrogance on his face.

_'Time to put Phase 1 into action,'_ thought the blonde before he gave out a bird call. It wasn't even five seconds later before another bird call echoed back to him. He turned his attention back to Yagura and gave a fanged smirk before he put on his fox mask and assumed his role as Kitsune. He held up a half ram seal and muttered, "_Kai_," which made the ground in front of Yagura glow with a sealing array. From the array, a glass-like wall rose up and began to encompass him and his men in a dome-like structure.

"What's going on?!"

"What do we do, Yagura-sama?!"

"We're trapped!"

The Sanbi Jinchuriki narrowed his eyes at the dome. He ignored the many cries of his soldiers as he stepped up to the wall and placed a hand on it. As soon as his skin made contact, it was pushed back by an unseen force, making his eyes narrow further. _'So, this dome is a barrier made to hold us in. Strange… Last I heard, Mei's forces had no competent fuinjutsu users among them. Did she call another village for backup?'_

A dark clad figure slowly walked to the barrier from the outside. Their fox mask stared straight into Yagura's eyes and the Mizukage felt a slight release of youki from them.

"Yagura… Your reign of terror over Kiri will end today." As the figure spoke, two more dark clad figures appeared next to him in swirls of snow and raven feathers. "We do this for their sakes; for their freedom."

Yagura chuckled as he looked at the three before him. "You all don't know what you're up against, do you?" he asked before youki began to enshroud him in a cloak with a single tail. "Allow me to show you why my power is both respected and feared."

The Sanbi Jinchuriki pulled out his hook staff and swung at the barrier, sending a youki enhanced wave of water into it. The water's wave was razor sharp and began grinding into the barrier, making the three dark figures tense slightly.

"Miko-chan, get ready," Naruto whispered as she readied her Mangekyou Sharingan. As soon as the barrier was broken through, Naruto called out, "NOW!"

"_Amaterasu_!" called out Mikoto as she covered over ten shinobi in black flames, making them writhe in agony.

"_Hyōton: __Kōriryudan_ (Ice Dragon)!" yelled Haku as she sent a winged serpent made of jagged ice at the enemy, freezing all in its path (1).

From the surrounding tree tops, dozens of resistance soldiers jumped out and launched their kunai and shuriken. Zabuza and Ameyuri also jumped out and launched a twin _Suiryudan_ assault at the enemy. The serpentine water constructs tore through the enemy before Yagura used his youki enhanced power to redirect the attacks back at them.

Before the water dragons could hit them, a vicious tornado appeared in front of them with Temari standing directly in the eye of it all. Her twin fans were twirling around her at high speeds, adding velocity to the tornado. The fans then flew into her hands before she thrust them forward, sending the tornado towards the enemy. "_Fuuton: Tatsumaki __Shōgeki_ (Crashing Tornado)!"

The razor winds ripped through the enemy while those close enough were pulled in by its suction-like force. "Retreat!" yelled a random shinobi when he saw his fellow soldiers get blown away by the enemy and their tactics.

As many of them ran, Yagura called upon more of his Bijuu's power, bringing him to two tails. He then slammed his tails on the ground, causing it to tremor from the force and two holes to form with water raging from them. **"**_**Suiton: Futago Arekuruu Kanketsusen**_ (Twin Raging Geysers)**!"** The geysers flooded the area with water, making it into a lake in a matter of seconds. As he stood on the newly formed lake, Yagura went through handseals and had his entire form surrounded by a watery form. The water surrounding him took the shape of a many headed creature with glowing red eyes. **"**_**Suiton: Mizu Hidora**_ (Water Hydra)**!"**

The many resistance shinobi looked worried while Naruto's group narrowed their eyes at the beast. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes saw a tan blur fly over their heads and land on the lake's surface. Yagura looked to see Anko staring at him with brown eyes with green slit pupils and a dangerous smirk on her face. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Manda_!" she called as she slammed her bloody hand on the lake and was surrounded in a plume of smoke. From it came the Hebi Clan's Head Summon in all his glory.

**"Well, I have to say that I'm pleased that you at least summon me for something important, unlike that brat Orochimaru,"** commented the snake. **"I assume that the brat in front of me is my target?"**

"Hai, Manda-sensei," Anko answered.

Manda hissed at the water beast surrounding Yagura, showing his venom covered fangs. **"Very well; hang on, hatchling!"** he called out before he shot at Yagura in a blur of purple. Within seconds, Manda had constricted the water and caused it to explode like a popped bubble while Anko shot at Yagura held her hands in a ram seal. Yagura's eyes widened when he saw her form glow brightly like a lit paper bomb.

"_Bunshin Bakahatsu no Jutsu_ (Clone Explosion)!" cried out the clone before it and Yagura were engulfed in a wide-scale explosion. Manda had his forked tongue rest atop his nose, where Anko stepped on with a fanged grin.

Naruto appeared next to her in a swirl of red leaves and stated, "Nice work, Anko-chan."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," she responded while leaning on him from behind. "Sensei, can you sense him?"

**"Yes… He's making his way to the ocean."**

Naruto turned back to the others and called out, "Let's move!" before they all disappeared in swirls of leaves, water, snow, and raven feathers.

At the ocean shore, Yagura quickly jumped into the water and called on the remainder of his Bijuu's strength as well as the water surrounding him. By the time Naruto and the others arrived, the Sanbi stood before them in all its glory.

"Fuck…" Naruto silently cursed. _'You ready for this, Mika?'_

**"Let's do it, Naruto-kun,"** replied the Kyuubi.

Naruto was about to call upon his Bijuu before a cry of "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_" was heard. Above Yagura's transformed state, a large plume of smoke covered the skies before the others heard something crash down on top of the Sanbi. When the smoke cleared, a black and white panda the size of Manda was seen lying on top of the giant three-tailed turtle. On top of the panda was Karin who waved at the others with a smile.

"…the hell?!" yelled out Mei.

"Thanks for the assist, Kinkō-sama," said the bespectacled redhead.

**"Not a problem, Karin. I'm leaving now though, so you better get away from here,"** replied the panda. Karin nodded and left in a swirl of water before the panda left in a plume of smoke.

With the group of nine and Manda waiting on the shore, Yagura knew he would have trouble. He rapidly spun in place, surrounding himself in a large wave of water that hid his form from the others. Naruto felt the build-up of youki and his eyes widened in panic.

"SCATTER!" he yelled before disappearing. The others didn't even hesitate before they left as well and the shore was struck by a _Sanbi Bijuu Dama_ (3-Tail Tailed Beast Bomb). The force of the impact caused the shore to fissure and it created a small valley that was quickly filled with the ocean's water.

"Holy shit…" Anko muttered from atop Manda. "There'd be nothing left of us if we were hit by that…"

Naruto was crouched next to Mikoto atop of Vika and glared at the transformed Yagura who sent wave after wave of water into the surrounding forests and at his friends. "That's it… I'm through messing around!" he declared before he used _Shunshin_ to land near a dry part of the forest and call upon the natural energy. "_Mokuton: Hayashi no Rei_ (Spirit of the Forest)!" he cried before roots sprung from the ground and sent natural energy into his body, making his eyes and whisker marks turn bright green. Filled with power, Naruto gave a stoic look at Yagura who now stood before him.

**"I have to say, you and your little group here gave me more trouble than any of Mei's forces have in the past. A shame that you favor bloodlines, otherwise I would have easily accepted you into my forces."**

Naruto said nothing as he clapped his hands together and the surrounding trees began to shake with power. The trunks began to twist and bend before they slowly began merging with one another and took shape. When it was finished, a large humanoid creature made of the trees stood behind the blonde, easily standing at the Sanbi's height. "_Mokuton: Ōkina Ki Kōken'Nin_ (Guardian of the Forest)…" he stated in a calm voice that was spoken in sync with the creature behind him. The creature's voice sounded like hundreds of men and women speaking together and it opened its single bright green eye at Yagura.

"_Yagura, I have heard the cries of the people from my many trees, and I won't stand for them living in fear anymore,"_ stated the Guardian as it raised a wooden fist and entrapped the Sanbi in hundreds of roots. _"It's time that those who live amongst my trees live in peace! __Shizen'noishi_ (Nature's Will)_!"_

The roots surrounding Yagura began glowing bright green and yellow, making the transformed Jinchuriki scream in pain. A bright flash covered the area and when it died down, all that was left was Naruto on his knees in exhaustion next to an unconscious Yagura surrounded by hundreds of different flowers. Anko was the first on the scene and she helped up the blonde.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

He gave a weak chuckle and replied, "Yea, just give me some time to…sleep." As soon as he finished, he fell asleep in her arms, making her smile softly at him.

"You did well, Naruto-kun," she whispered as she held him close. She then turned to see Manda and stated, "Thanks for your help, sensei. If you see any dead bodies, they're yours to keep." Manda nodded before he slithered off in search of his meal.

It didn't take much longer for the others to arrive on the scene and they were relieved that both Naruto was okay and Yagura was finally defeated. Mei smiled at the end of the war and collected Yagura's unconscious form before telling the others that she'd see them back at the Main Camp.

One Hour Later

"So, what did you find out, Mikoto-san?" asked Mei after the Uchiha left the interrogation tent.

"It's strange… Yagura has no memory whatsoever of starting the purges, having a war, or even hating bloodlines at all… It's all a big fat blank to him; as if he were being controlled."

"But who could be able to control a Jinchuriki so in sync with their Bijuu?" asked Ao.

Mikoto sighed and answered, "The Sharingan, or at least the _Mangekyou_ Sharingan, has that ability. But the user's will has to be _much_ greater than their target's… Whoever did this is someone who should definitely _not_ be taken lightly."

Mei nodded and sent away one of her ANBU. "We'll be sure to start searching for anything else concerning this unknown person. In the meantime, you and the others are free to stay as long as you need to recover and I'll be sure to make an alliance with your Uzukage as soon as possible."

Mikoto nodded and left the new Mizukage to her business before she made her way to the infirmary tent. When she stepped inside, she smiled at the sight of Naruto's sleeping form and went to sit next to him. She gently stroked his hair and whispered, "We did it, Naruto-kun… We won… I'm so glad that you made it out okay." She then lowered her face down to his and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, his face moved up and reattached his lips to hers. He gently pulled her on top of him and the two initiated a make-out session for a good five minutes before they separated for air. The Uchiha smirked and remarked, "Glad to see that you're feeling better."

He smirked back and kissed her again before he replied, "Well, I _did_ have a sexy nurse give me her special brand of _treatment_ after all."

Mikoto giggled at that before she resumed kissing the man she loved so much. Unknown to her, her youngest son was close to escaping his imprisonment.

(End)

1~ Think of the ice dragon's form like that of Hyōrinmaru from Bleach (which I do NOT own)

And that wraps up chapter 20! I hope you all enjoyed it and are excited that this story is back!

Review! Review! Review!

Next Time: Sasuke escapes! Who helped him?! Stay Tuned!

-pain17ification


End file.
